A Forbidden Love
by RoyalFanatic
Summary: Complete! A new adventure begins for the smashers as a new foe kidnaps and holds five of them hostage. But what is simply kidnap soon becomes a race to save the planet itself. For Ganondorf, however, it's also a race to save the one he loves. T for safety
1. Pro: A Situation At Hand

**Hey folks! Here's me with a (GASP) romance fic! O.o**

**Falco: Whoa! So, romance take two? **

Yup! I've had an idea to write a fic and one-shot, but both busted…badly. Nevertheless, here's my second attempt. Special thanks is for Babykoalaprincess for somehow convincing me to give writing a romance fic another chance, thereby causing this to be born. Up here with me will be Falco, Ganondorf, and Dr. Mario, while down below will be Mario, Jigglypuff, and Popo.

**Ganondorf: It's an honor!**

**Please be aware: this is really my first shot of writing a full multi-chaptered romance and I'm not all that sure of myself. I mean, romance and fluff to me are like common sense to President Bush, so—**

**Dr. Mario: Oh! Burn! XD**

**I'm a democrat, and I did want to say that (_NO offense to those who like Bush!_). Anyway, let me disclaim and stuff: I don't own SSBM or anything that has to do with it really, but I do own Smash Island, Planet Nintendo, and things you've either seen in my other fics and/or stuff that appears but isn't made by Nintendo.**

**WARNINGS: _Be warned of YAOI!_ There are five planned pairings total in the fic, and three of them involve a guy loving another guy, so please, no harsh words (flames). If you dislike guy/guy, just don't read; I don't want to hear you ranting about how gay pairings are sick. I respect your opinion, but please, telling me my story sucks just because it is yaoi is low. --; As for the other two pairings, they're just there because. (Grins)**

**_Also be warned of the main pairing:_ I am taking a "Crack-Pairing" (although I prefer the term Unusual) and attempting to make it realistic. The pairing itself? Well, yeah, guess I better let you know…it's a first I believe, and just so happens to be Marth/Ganondorf. To all my readers, shadow and regular alike, please give this a chance. And like above, I respect all opinions, but I don't want to hear people saying my story sucks because I paired Marth and Ganondorf together! XP**

**_Also be warned of OoCness:_ Ganondorf will probably be OoC in this fic, and that is probable: I am literally changing him. But keep in mind this fiction, and if the first two warnings haven't shooed you away, I doubt this one will. XD**

**Falco: A longer introduction than normal, but it must be so. Well, let's start this fic. Away prologue!**

He had no idea what to do.

The thoughts of what had happened tortured him, as he struggled to gain a good idea of what exactly was going on with the situation at hand, and what was going on with his own feelings.

Ganondorf Dragmire sat near the window, resting his head against the cold glass as he watched the rain fall harshly from the sky. Lightning flashed, revealing sorrow-filled eyes, as thunder exploded from far away.

And somewhere in that storm, held against his will was…

The gerudo could hear the pounding footsteps and confused cries of his fellow smashers behind him. They too were obviously shaken by what had just happened, and were trying to find a way to fix this situation.

'_The fools…'_ Ganondorf bitterly, as he continued to watch the sky's tears.

_But what about you?_ A voice in his head asked. _At least those 'fools' are trying to find a way to save their friends. Here you are just sitting and lamenting. Hypocrite…_

Although he firmly denied the voice, he knew his mind was right. What was he doing, sitting here and sighing? He should be with the rest of the smashers, running for the Meeting Room and thinking of some good advice on how to go about saving their recently captured friends.

'_What's the point, though?'_ The gerudo thought angrily. _'It's not like I'm a good advice giver or anything.'_

_You have to try though!_ The voice in his heart cried. _You have to! That man not only took four fellow allies, but he also took him away…the one you love! You have to help him!_

"Yes," Ganondorf muttered softly; his breath steaming up the glass. He ignored a pair of soft footsteps, but did notice when his cape was being tugged at. "What is it?" he asked, turning around.

Young Link had both hands on the gerudo's cape. Upon seeing he got his attention, the younger incarnation of Link smiled.

"Meeting Room. Meeting. Let's go," Young Link replied, tugging the cape again.

"Forget it," Ganondorf muttered.

"But everyone has to come!" Young Link said, now trying to pull Ganondorf towards the door. "Master Hand will be upset you didn't!"

"I'm not good at public meetings," Ganondorf muttered darkly. "Especially since you're goddamn older self and his pretty little _girlfriend_ will be there." He added, saying the word "girlfriend" sarcastically.

"I'll deal with them if I have to," Young Link said, smiling. "Now come on, let's go!"

The gerudo finally nodded, and the two headed for the Meeting Room.

Meanwhile, in Master Hand's office, both Hand brothers, in human form, were in a quick discussion.

"Why did this have to happen?" Jeremy asked bitterly, pushing his messy black hair out of his orange eyes. A red jacket hung over his tan shirt, and dark red pants reached to his ankles. He tapped the ground with his white sneakers and absentmindedly tugged on the white glove on his left hand. "He…how could he have…?"

"It's our own fault," Jeffrey replied, just as bitter. His hair, just as black as his brother's, was brushed back, fully revealing a pair of seemingly glowing violet eyes. He wore a dark indigo shirt that bore the SSB logo on both shoulder, and very long black pants. A camouflaging belt was wrapped around his waist, where his golden gun rested. A white glove, exactly like Jeremy's, was on his right hand. "We make too many enemies, dear brother."

The two looked at each other before exiting the office. No doubt the smashers were wondering where they were.

"I'm glad to see you all here," Jeffrey said upon entering the room. Jeremy barged in a few seconds after his older brother.

"What happened to my brother?" Luigi asked angrily.

"Who was that man?" Nana asked, fear dulling the normal spark in her eyes.

"It would be improper to say yet another enemy of us, yet that is all we wish to tell you," Jeremy replied. Luigi, Young Link, and Ganondorf all stared the younger brother down, which unnerved him. "After we hear his demands, if we must speak, we will. Don't upset me."

"Are you threatening us?" Luigi asked, rising from his chair. Peach grabbed the younger Mario's sleeve in the hope of calming him down; it was successful. Luigi sat down, staring sadly at the ground.

"But no matter his demands, we're not going to agree, right?" Bowser asked.

"Of course," Jeffrey replied. "Five of you will make a rescue party; I would never refuse to lift a finger to when it comes down to your safety. I want Link, Roy, Ganondorf, Young Link, and Pikachu to be in it; the rest of you will wait here until we find our new enemy's demands. Depending on how things go, I will send out others to assist."

"Why is Ganondorf tagging along with us?" Link asked. "I thought Luigi would be the one to go."

"I do want to go!" Luigi cried. Jeremy shook his head.

"I don't think Mario wants you exposed to such danger," he said. "Besides, you need to stay with Peach, right?"

"Right," Luigi muttered. "…alright. I'm staying."

"Then it's settled," Young Link said. "Let's get packing. Come on!" He tugged at Ganondorf's cape again. "Let's get packing!"

"Fine, I'll play along," the Gerudo King said, standing up and following the younger boy out of the room. Link let out a cough before standing up and leaving the room as well. Roy watched the Hero before following suit; Pikachu on his heels.

The smashers knew their next adventure had just begun.

**Mario: And so we end the prologue!**

**Jigglypuff: We're sorry if this is lacking of situation detail, but RoyalFanatic's trying something new. She plans on starting off with an aftermath to get you guys interested, and what had happened with the captures and everything will be explained in a matter of time. Flashbacks, people, flashbacks. XD**

**Popo: So, tell us what you think! But please, no flames or belittling! We beg you to give this fic (and the pairing) a chance; romance fics aren't RoyalFanatic's strongest suit, and she promises to do her best with it! Review!**


	2. A Beginning of Beginnings

**And here's chapter one! I know, I know, this isn't _The Demon's Staff_ at all, but umm…I'm still in the planning stage concerning the beginning of the fic. I do know what's going to happen in the end…but that doesn't help too much, does it? XD**

**Falco: Sure…**

**Ganondorf: But what about—**

**Yeah, yeah, I know. Trust me. But I want to get this out; see what people have to say about it. And it seems there are those who like the fic. I hope to keep this audience up! **

**Also, I have something I wish to say; everyone should read my profile for a new announcement that will concern my updation. If you know others who aren't reading this, but do read my works; pass the word on! XD**

**Falco: RF also wants to add that Angst might be a third category in the fic, but she isn't one hundred percent sure. Knowing her, though, I'm sure it'll be there. XD**

**Dr. Mario: RoyalFanatic doesn't own us or SSBM, but she does own Smash Island, Planet Nintendo, the human forms of the Hand brothers and their first names, the villain of the piece, and perhaps a few other things too.**

**I've heard that from somewhere before, haven't I? "The villain of the piece"…hmmm…nevertheless, let's get the chapter started, shall we? For quick information: there are going to be flashbacks in the chapter. Personally, I feel that line breakers make a fic look weird, but I don't want to confuse anyone, so line breakers this fic shall have! Also, the first and last two paragraphs of each flashback will be italicized. If anyone's STILL lost…just let me know. (Sheepish grin)**

**Once again: Warnings of yaoi, the main pairing, and OoCness. I doubt I really have to warn you all, but still, just in case there are those of you who decided to skim them in the prologue, well they're there.**

**Dr. Mario: Away chapter!**

Ganondorf did not say a word as he allowed Young Link to drag him to the younger's room. The Gerudo himself needed very little for the planned journey, and Young Link promised the same thing.

'_Why the hell is the kid so friendly?'_ Ganondorf asked himself. He couldn't find a one hundred percent convincing answer though.

Was it all a trick? Well, his heart refused to agree with that.

Was he being sincere? His mind shot that idea down fairly quickly.

But if there was one thing he knew, it all happened that first week, when everyone was meeting for the first time.

When Ganondorf met him…for the very first time.

* * *

_The Gerudo scowled at Link as he entered the room. It was the Super Smash Mansion's Meeting Room, and only three other smashers were still missing._

_The Hero of Time was standing next to Zelda, and was surrounded by a group of what appeared to be other "fellow heroes"._

The Gerudo knew Link, and perhaps Zelda as well, were talking about him: the "Evil and Mad Ganondorf"…

Well, the "Ex-Evil and Mad Ganondorf" sounded better to him.

After his defeats to Link, Ganondorf was, to say in the least, humbled. He didn't want his life to consist of endless defeats against the Hero, so he made the weak decision; to keep what he held and stick with it. Also to…even change…so he wouldn't have Link bother him so much.

Not that that in itself was THAT bad; it is the Triforce of Power he held after all.

But with everyone thinking Ganondorf was only here to kill Link and kidnap, even rape, Zelda, he might as well give up the futile attempt to change.

"Goddess damned elf…" He muttered darkly, gritting his teeth. "It's bad enough I want to…change." He shuddered at the word. "But how the hell do I do it when he's being such a jackass?"

"If you're so determined, you shouldn't let him get in your way," A voice said from behind him. The king turned around angrily; ready to tell off whoever had spoken.

But his remarks died on his lips; he was facing one of the other smashers, one he did not know, who appeared to be in his early twenties. He had eyes, hair, and clothing that was colored the deep hue of the ocean; a sword, longer than Link's treasured blade and had a golden hilt, was resting it its sheath attached to his left side, most likely by a belt.

Ganondorf was stunned, to say the least. The swordsman gave a small grin.

"I sounded silly, didn't I?" He asked, thinking that was why Ganondorf was silent. "It's okay; I've been told that many times."

"No, it's not that," Ganondorf said, shaking his head. He then mentally blinked; when did he start having feelings? "Hey wait! Why do you care?"

I heard about you," The swordsman said, indicating towards Link. "But after speaking with you now, I'm thinking you're different."

"What you hear is still the truth," Ganondorf admitted darkly. "But I just want to get him off my freaking back! I have a life too you know!"

"Grudges can die hard," The swordsman said. "But there will still be people who will allow you to change. I will."

"Glad to hear you're not normal then," The Gerudo muttered, making the swordsman laugh.

At first, Ganondorf thought he'd become angry, but it was the opposite; hearing the other's laughter seemed to have set him at ease.

"Normal's too stereotypical for me," The swordsman said. "Guess we non-normals have to stick together!" He held his right hand out. "But first, introductions. Marth Lowell; prince of Altea."

_"Ganondorf Dragmire; king of the Gerudo," Ganondorf said, hesitantly hold out his own right hand._

_The two shook.

* * *

_

Well, that wasn't necessarily when Young Link wanted to be his…"friend", or so it seems. The boy was standing near a corner at the time, talking to another kid who he later learned was Ness and was watching him closely.

If anything, Young Link's strange behavior began a few weeks after that day.

* * *

"_I see you all are settling in nicely?" Jeffrey Hand asked. Ganondorf personally thought his question was more of a statement than a question._

_Everyone was gathered in the Meeting Room, and each of the twenty six smashers nodded to the Guardian's question._

"Very nice," Jeffrey said, grinning. "And now, for the reason you're here: I want to get you guys to begin focusing on the values of teamwork.

"After observing you all over the last few weeks, I've decided pairs. Some of you will be paired with a smaller smasher; I feel they have the skills to play the role of Guardian and role model, even if they don't show it right away." He added, glancing at the skeptical-looking Bowser, Mewtwo, Ganondorf, Mario, and Link.

"Now, for the pairs. First, the ones who are with a smaller smasher: Dr. Mario and Mr. Game and Watch, Peach and Kirby, Zelda and the Ice Climbers, Marth and Ness, Ganondorf and Young Link, Falco and Pichu, Fox and Jigglypuff, and Falcon and Pikachu." All of the mentioned nodded.

'_Could've been worse.'_ Was Ganondorf first thought; glancing at the younger incarnation of Link. Young Link, meanwhile, was looking as if everything was going according to plan.

Link and Zelda looked skeptical, but Jeffrey ignored them.

"Now, for the other pairings," He continued.

"A question sir!" Ganondorf said. Link coughed, but Ganondorf ignored him. "Other than being a "Guardian/Role model", why are we paired?"

"You will be participating in all Doubles Tournaments in these pairs, of course, with the exception of the one person who will not be paired; he will take turns pairing with the rest of you, since we total twenty five different fighters. And, as I said, I want everyone to be learning to use teamwork."

"Right."

"Why him though?" Link asked. "Why pair him with my younger self?"

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" Young Link replied happily; grinning.

Link eyed the boy suspiciously, but the grin did not fade. A few seconds went by before the Hero finally sighed and dropped the subject.

"_Now, for the other pairs," Jeffrey said again. "Mario and Yoshi, Luigi and Samus, Link and Roy, and Bowser and Donkey Kong. Mewtwo, upon request, will not have a partner._

"_That is all. Dismissed."

* * *

_

"I'll never understand you, kid," Ganondorf said, watching Young Link search his messy room for his three other bottles.

"Meaning?" The boy asked, looking under his bed. "Ah ha! Found one!"

"Why are you so friendly to me?" The Gerudo asked. "Why didn't you blindly assume I was here to cause trouble, like your older self?"

"At first, I did," Young Link admitted sheepishly. "But before I could do anything about it, Ness came up to me, gave me same good advice about grudges and change, and introduced himself. When I saw how you were acting somewhat friendly, I decided to give you a second chance."

"You like Ness, don't you?"

"I have to admit, he has a unique charm to him," Young Link said. "But can I say my feelings for Ness are the same as your feelings for Marth?"

"Touché," Ganondorf said in reply. "When we found out our pairs, you looked liked a secret project you were working on was going according to plan."

"Older Me has no idea what he's talking about," Young Link said firmly, finding the second bottle. "You're not bad at all."

"Neither are you, squirt," Ganondorf said. He looked over to the boy's desk, where the third bottle rested. He cleared his throat and gestured to the desk, and Young Link spied it.

"Thanks!" He said, grabbing it. "Hmm…that should be everything. Are we ready?"

"You never answered my question," Ganondorf said. "I want a straight answer."

"Why I'm so friendly, eh?" Young Link asked. "Well, you like him, don't you?"

Ganondorf only had to nod. Both knew the "him" they were talking about.

"Well, the one you like's partnered with the one I like," Young Link continued. "It all fits into perfect place. And when love's concerned, you need all the help you can get! So, are we ready?"

"Looks like it!" Ganondorf said. "Let's get over to the Entrance Hall, before Link thinks I've cornered you for the kill."

"Sure!" Young Link said, turning the light off and exiting the room; Ganondorf a little ways ahead.

**Jigglypuff: And that ends the first chapter!**

**Mario: Okay so, wow, nice chapter! XD**

**Popo: Of course you think that! XP**

**Jigglypuff: So, the four other pairings that are in this are Young Link/Ness, as you can see, Link/Roy (currently one-sided on Roy's part, but that will change), and then there's Mario/Peach and Luigi/Samus for the sake of practicing writing straight parings. **

**Popo: We hope you liked the chapter! And don't forget; check RoyalFanatic's profile! And to spread the word to others who read her works!**

**Mario: But as for who like the chapter, well, we'll find out, won't we? Review!**


	3. A Start in Present and Past

**Okay, you know what? Forget what I said. I can still type damn it! And I will! XD**

**Falco: Be a rebel! XD**

**Yeah, I know what I said. And yeah, while I thought that it'd be best to wait, eh, it'll be alright, I know it! I might deal with a few personal consequences (like more typing than usual… (Shifty eyes)), but it's nothing you guys should worry about.**

**Also, one more thing: I decided to add a sixth (and final) pairing to the mix (this is practice for me should I decide to write another romance fic. I'm actually planning to have a sequel follow this too so no, I'm not overkilling myself here. XD), which is unique, and it's Dr. Mario/Zelda. Well, there's also a small crush involved, but it's just a crush. XD**

**Dr. Mario: (Grin)**

**Ganondorf: How the hell are you pulling that off?  
**

**In the fic, Dr. Mario and Mario are identical twins; one just chose doctoring while the other chose plumbing. Luigi is…a year or two younger than the twins. Also, how I'll work on six pairings (and a crush) in one fic, well…you'll see!**

**Dr. Mario: So, well, who will disclaim?**

**How about Ganondorf? **

Ganondorf: RoyalFanatic doesn't own SSBM or us in any way, but she does own Smash Island and everything on it, Planet Nintendo, the Hand Brother's human forms and names, the foe, and a few other things.

**Falco: So, of course, be wary of yaoi (and the unusual pairings I suppose), the main pairing, and OoCness. And be wary of future angst RF has planning. XD**

**Away chapter two!**

"It's about time you showed up!" Pikachu said cheerfully. Link eyed Ganondorf, which made both the Gerudo and pokemon sigh.

"I'm a messy kid," Young Link said brightly. "Older Me knows that though. Right?"

Link blinked once; he actually forgotten how he and tidiness never mixed when he was younger. But he soon remembered, and he also remembered it was something that always frustrated Saria.

"Right," He said. "Now, let's get going. Our friends' lives are in our hands! Come on!"

Link charged forward, quickly followed by Pikachu and Young Link.

"Is Link always like that?" Roy asked, almost sounding depressed.

"Not too sure," Ganondorf replied. "This side of him is all I usually see. But Young Link's okay, so he can't be _that_ bad."

"I wonder if I'm just hoping for nothing then," Roy muttered, more to himself than to the Gerudo. He walked out looking like an abused puppy.

"If anyone's hoping for nothing, it's me," Ganondorf thought out loud. Suppressing a sigh, he ran out of the mansion.

* * *

_A month into the entire thing was all it took for both Young Link and Marth to gain Ganondorf's friendship._

_As time went on, Ganondorf was able to see that Young Link wasn't spying on him after all. It felt strange; the younger self of his foe was his friend. But Young Link was sincere; he listened to the Gerudo, and made sure not to be a huge pain in the neck._

As for Marth…

Well, Ganondorf wasn't sure about him at all. The prince was keep his word; or so it seemed; he didn't mind sitting near the former King of Evil at all, gave him good, calm advice when Link or any of the others were too annoying, and listened to him as well. Whenever Ganondorf asked him why he was being so sincere, he always had the same reply.

"I'll let you change. I want to meet the true you."

_Change…at first, Ganondorf hated the word._

_But perhaps change wasn't so bad after all…_

* * *

"What do we do now?" 

Pikachu's question snapped Ganondorf out of his thoughts and back to reality. He glanced around the room, making sure he was still with the others, and seeing where they were.

They were on a ship; heading for a not-so-well known island, where Jeffrey told them their new foe was.

When asked who the foe was, Jeffrey still refused to talk. Sure, he was able to tell them about their foe's location and hideout, but if they asked about him personally, the elder Hand was always quiet.

It was almost as if he, and Jeremy even, was too scared to speak of him.

"We lay low," Link replied. "We don't want our presence known; at least, not now."

"'At least not now'?" Ganondorf asked, quoting the hero. "Guess an all-out assault's on the list eventually, then?"

"'Eventually' is the key work," Pikachu said.

"I saw we go for it," Young Link suggested. "Our foe caused us some pretty good ruckus; we should repay the favor."

"Did anyone else notice how both the Hands refused to talk about our foe though?" Roy asked.

"Yeah," Ganondorf replied. "It really was a shame he wore a hooded cloak."

"Think he's one of their older foes?" Young Link asked.

"Possibly," Pikachu replied.

"But why did he kidnap the guys?" Roy asked.

"Hostages make good bargaining tools," Ganondorf replied bitterly, earning a glare from Link. "That's common knowledge when you're royalty."

"That's true," Roy admitted.

"Bet you that's not why you know it though," Link muttered darkly.

"And what about you?" Ganondorf asked angrily. "Why the hell do you think you're so high and mighty? I'm not doing anything wrong!"

"For now," Link added stubbornly.

"Guys! Guys!" Pikachu shouted. Ganondorf glared at the Hero before turning and leaving the room. "Geez Link! He's right you know!"

"You don't know him!" Link shouted.

"And you do?" Pikachu asked angrily.

Link opened his mouth, but couldn't find an answer. Young Link sighed before exiting the room. Pikachu turned away from the Hero and began a discussion with Roy.

Ganondorf leaned against the railing, staring out into the distance. It just wasn't fiar! He wasn't doing anything! Why did the stubborn Hylian keep provoking him?

He had been doing it ever since the partners were formed.

* * *

"_I'm keeping my eyes on you!" The first voice was suspicious._

"_Glad to hear it." The second voice was sarcastic._

The Hero and Gerudo stood in the mansion's arena lounge; it was a few hours after the partners were formed. Bowser, Young Link, and Ness were watching the two, wondering how Link would respond to Ganondorf's sarcastic tone.

Link mumbled under his breath, but Ganondorf didn't need to be good at reading lips to understand what he said. He looked ready to explode.

"Do you _want_ him to do something?" Bowser asked, snarling. "Cause if you keep talking like that, he will!" The Koopa also had a good idea of what Link said.

"Look; I know we aren't pals or friends," Ganondorf said, trying to keep his tone of voice calm. He was failing only slightly. "But _I'm_ actually learning to put up with you and the royal brat! Is it too hard for you to do the same?"

"Yes," Link said.

That was the last straw. Ganondorf snarled and stepped forward, but felt a hand on his shoulder. Ignoring Link, who already had his sword and shield out, he turned to see who was foolish enough to try and stop him.

It was Marth, and that alone was enough to turn Ganondorf's snarl into a small frown.

"Don't let him destroy your progress," The prince said softly, focusing on the Gerudo. Turning towards Link, Marth spoke in a louder voice. "It would be best to learn to think before you speak."

"And you think I don't?" Link asked angrily.

"Yes," Marth replied, with a small smirk.

Bowser roared with laughter, and Young Link and Ness both giggling madly as Link put his weapons away. He pointed to the prince, then to himself, and mouthed "One-on-one." After that, he walked away.

"Wow…did my older self just challenge you to a duel?" Young Link asked. "Wow! I get to challenge people when I grow up! Cool!"

"Ah, you'll be fine," Ness said confidently. "We'll still cheer you on though!"

"Wouldn't want it any other way!" Marth said happily.

_Ganondorf couldn't remember the match itself._

_But he did remember that Marth won._

* * *

"Staring at the ocean? That's cool." 

Ganondorf turned; Young Link was there, smiling at him.

"I…well…" Ganondorf muttered, finding his voice fading. Truthfully, the ocean only reminded him of what had happened, and made him dwell on something that could not be.

"Oh." Young Link understood. "Don't worry! We'll save them! And they we'll have our happy endings! Right?"

"I'm not sure," Ganondorf muttered. "I mean, a forbidden love…he can't possibly feel the same way I do…"

"Oh come on! Don't turn into Roy on me!"

"What about you?" Ganondorf asked. "Can you say with confidence that Ness will feel the same way?"

"No, but I won't let that stop me," Young Link replied. "I'll still love him, even if he can only think of us as friends."

"Funny; I thought you "liked" him."

"You knew what I meant!"

"Yes, I did. I still do," Ganondorf said, chancing a look at the ocean. This time, he felt strangely at ease. "Fine; I'll be a little more positive about the future."

"You know I'm here to help, right?"

"We're here to help each other."

"You really have changed," Young Link said; his voice full of awe. "As soon as we rescue the others, I'm giving Marth the biggest hug in existence."

"Just don't kill him," Ganondorf said. "I still have to confess my feelings first!"

"Okay!"

The two looked at each other.

Then they began to laugh.

**Mario: That ends the second chapter!**

**Jigglypuff: A start of the journey in the present, and the start of the friendship-turned-love in the past. When Ganondorf actually does start his feelings of love…well, that'll be a different chapter. Perhaps sooner than you think!**

**Popo: What do you think? Is RoyalFanatic doing a good job of keeping things realistic? Is the fic's format good (with the flashbacks and all)? Is the fic itself good? We want to know what you think! Just don't be harsh, okay? **

Mario: Well, that's all from us. RoyalFanatic also has the third chapter down, and she might type it up anyway. We'll see!

**Jigglypuff & Popo: Review!**


	4. A Rememberal Winter

**Wow, I never expected to be so hooked to this fic. But I am…wow.**

**Ganondorf: What does that mean? **

I got a lot of fantastic ideas with our villain, his objectives, and there's also the possible sequel thing. XD I mean, I know the audience here isn't as big as, well, my Fantasy Series, or any other fics, but I did expect some critical remarks, and I haven't gotten them yet, plus it seems the readers really enjoy the fic! Yay!

**Falco: You know, I think this is a first. I mean, you had both this chapter and the previous one written down on paper, and you're starting to write the next chapter too.**

**I thought I'd get Writer's Block, but it seems I swimming in inspiration instead! So Falco, how about a disclaimer?  
**

**Falco: RF doesn't own us or SSBM, but she does own Smash Island and everything on it, Planet Nintendo, the Hand Brother's human forms and names, the foe, and a few other things. What those things are, well, you'll see!**

**Ganondorf: Is that everything of importance? **

Dr. Mario: That sounds weird coming from you…

**It does, but yep, that's all.**

**Dr. Mario: Away chapter 3!**

"_Come on!"_

"_No."_

"Please?"

"No."

Young Link sighed mentally, pouting. He hoped that that might help the Gerudo reconsider.

Unfortunately, it didn't. At least, not yet.

"But I wanna go!" The boy whined. "It'll be fun!"

"You are _not_ dragging me to a festival!" Ganondorf said firmly.

"But everyone is going!"

"Mewtwo isn't."

"Mewtwo never leaves," Young Link stated.

"Fine, fine! I'll go!" Ganondorf shouted. "But if anything happens, you're going to be blamed!"

"Okay!" Young Link said brightly. Ganondorf eyed the younger version of Link, but he seemed sincere enough. "Now come on! It's cold out!"

It was the middle of winter, and the Hands told everyone about the annual Winter Festival held at the center of the island.

"It's a combination of a dance hall and a boardwalk, well, without the electrical energy," Jeremy said. "It is super fun, and you guys will have a blast!"

"But why hold a festival when it's cold?" Peach asked.

"We're crazy like that!" Jeremy replied, a crazy grin on his face.

"We're on of the few islands blessed with all four seasons," Jeffrey said. "Therefore, we hold four festivals honoring each of them in turn."

"That's so cool!" Mr. Game and Watch said.

"Do we have to attend these festivals?" Mewtwo asked.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to," Jeffrey replied. "But as Jeremy said, they are truly a lot of fun, and I think it would be a nice gesture."

"Do we have to go with a date?" Zelda asked. The majority of the smashers glared daggers at her.

That reaction made Jeffrey laugh. "That depends on the season, really," He finally replied. "We believe winter is the season of love, so you will see plenty of dates."

"Of course, you don't _have_ to bring a date," Jeremy replied. "You'll see a good number of people going with friends, or even going solo."

"We believe spring and autumn are the seasons of friendship, so the majority of the people will bring friends," Jeffrey said. A few smashers groaned; they just had to start the tournament after the Fall Festival! "And we believe summer is the season of self. Even families go separately."

_"I think I like summer the best…" Bowser muttered._

"_Which festival you like best is up to you," Jeffrey said. "That being said, I hope you enjoy each of the festivals. Dismissed; I'm sure plenty of you still want to prepare._

* * *

"Hey," Ganondorf spoke up.

"What's up?" Pikachu asked, bored out of his mind. They were still on the ship; this time however, they were outside.

"Does anyone remember the first Winter Festival?" The Gerudo asked.

"I'll never forget that," Pikachu replied. "Sure, I didn't have a date, but it was good practice for the other seasons!"

"It was a good thing I convinced you to go, right?" Young Link asked.

"I suppose," Ganondorf replied.

"Did anyone go with a date?" Roy asked.

"Zelda and I were told many, many times we were a cute couple," Link replied. "We had to tell everyone we were just friends. Not to mention Falco and Bowser were saying that as well…"

"No lucky lady or man in your life yet?" Pikachu asked.

"Not yet…wait! Lucky lady or man?"

"Aww! He noticed!" Young Link cried. "Hmmm…but by that surprised tone, I can only assume that Older Me does like men!"

"W—w—what?" Link asked, turning red. "I…I do not like men that way!" He didn't sound that sure of himself though.

"Denial," Ganondorf said.

"I'm…I'm not denying anything!" Link sputtered. "And…and what about you? Do you like a guy?"

"What if I do?" Ganondorf asked.

"By _that_ tone of voice," Pikachu observed. "It sounds like, while he's great at hiding it, the truth is, he likes guys."

Pikachu did not know how right he was.

* * *

"_Wow!" _

"Look at the decorations!"

All the smashers, minus Mewtwo, stood in awe at the scene in front of them.

Numerous booths, occupying all sorts of games and activities, were arranged in neat lines. A big part of the plain was trimmed and free of snow; most likely to make the dance floor. A giant group of instruments, consisting of scattered woodwind and brass players, a few guitars and violins, and a few percussion players, was settled on one side of the floor. Tables surrounded the other three sides; numerous tables flilled with all sorts of food were opposite the instrument group, while plenty of tables, ready for use, lined the remaining two sides.

"I wanna try the games!" Pichu cried, running for the booths. He was soon followed by Jigglypuff, the Ice Climbers, and Yoshi.

"Look at all the food!" Kirby cried. "It's a shame there's so many people!"

"At least you remembered…" Bowser muttered.

"Hey!" Kirby shouted. "It's not my fault I'm sensitive around food!"

"Sensitive around food?" Falco asked. Kirby pouted and stomped off.

Fox backhanded the falcon before walking off. Soon everyone had separated in a group or headed out solo, exploring what the festival had to offer.

Ganondorf walked past the booths, seeing and not seeing at the same time. Citizens from all over the island talked and laughed with each other, using the festivals as an annual meeting location or else speaking for the first time.

Young Link was trying his luck at a wheel booth, trying to get a box of candy, but he was unable to win. Turning around and walking to the Gerudo, he just shrugged.

"I've never been lucky," He said dejectedly.

"Uh…well…" Ganondorf decided to try cheering the kid up. "Luck is…something we really can't control." Young Link nodded, interested in hearing what Ganondorf had to say. "But…the things we can't control…they're the most enjoyable things in life, right?"

"You bet!" Young Link said cheerfully.

"Never let the negative drag you down," A voice said. A quick glance showed the two it belonged to Marth. Ness was also there; upon being noticed, he gave a wave. "Especially the negatives of luck and love. If things aren't successful, then focus on what you can control; even the simplest of things can make life enjoyable."

"Okay!" Young Link said. He looked over at Ness. "I'm heading off for the Dance Floor; at least dancing helps me keep my mood up!"

"I think the couples are still dancing," Ness said. "But we can always laugh at them!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Young Link said. "See ya!" With a wave, he ran off. Ness copied his actions.

The Gerudo continued his walk, and was slightly surprised to see the prince join him. The two conversed about the tournament, and debated on who the biggest threat was. While Ganondorf was convinced it was Mario or Link, or some other hero, Marth insisted that it was Pichu.

Ganondorf was so absorbed in the discussion; it took a second for him to realize that he was hearing music, and that they ended up near the dance floor. A slow song was playing, almost finishing up, and Young Link and Ness were not too far away, silently laughing at the swaying couples.

It made Ganondorf scowl mentally. The Gerudo hated seeing couples, especially the "normal" ones; they only served as a reminder of how much love hated him, and what he was.

What we was…

The song ended on a low note, and a man, the equivalence of a DJ, began to shout. "Okay folks! Now let's pick the music up! Let's get those who _don't _have a date on the floor! Grab a friend, any friend, and come on down!"

Young Link ran onto the floor, with Ness right behind him. Fox grabbed Falco and they ran onto the floor. Peach, Zelda, and Samus also headed onto the floor. Yoshi gave Mario puppy dog eyes, which worked to the dino's advantage.

A fast beat country song was playing, and other civilians and smashers headed towards the floor.

"Shall we join them?" Marth asked. "It looks like fun!"

Ganondorf was shocked; he didn't expect to be on the dance floor at all. And no one ever asked him to do anything. He blinked once before nodding. A warning bell rang in his mind, but the Gerudo ignored it. It was friends only on the floor, the dancing and setting at this point was far from romantic, and besides, it was just one dance.

But one dance turned into many, with songs of each genre, minus love, being played. The entire feeling was easygoing and fun; Ganondorf found himself finally coming out of his shell.

The finish of the tenth dance marked the return of the couples, but for the Gerudo, it also marked something else.

In only four months time, Ganondorf met someone who didn't hate him; someone who would let him make the choice to change. He met someone who defended and respected him, and wasn't playing a cruel trick or joke.

_In only four months time, Ganondorf found someone who truly cared…_

_He found the one he loved._

**Mario: We start with a flashback and we end with a flashback. But wow, that last one must be her longest flashback yet! And yup, it's at the festival when Ganondorf realizes his feelings. Cliché, right? XD**

**Popo: And I'm sure you guys are wondering, how the heck are they dancing, right? Get your minds out of the gutter folks; it's just like DDR; nothing more. XD**

**Jigglypuff: Well, with that, I wonder what the next chapter will be about.**

**Mario: We'll see! Of course, RoyalFanatic still has to write it out, but she's got a good plan, and only time will tell what will happen!**

**Popo: Oh, and the wheel booth that Young Link was at, it's like one of those wheels at the boardwalk. You know, the one with the names, numbers, and the suits on them in both black and white, and you place the quarters on the name/number/suit you're betting on, or a dollar for a few of them, and the wheel spins? It's like that.**

**Jigglypuff: And that's all from us! Review!**


	5. A Troubling Commotion

**Okay, well, from the prologue, people should know an incident happened. Five smashers were captured, and a foe that the Hands refused to talk about appeared. I think it's time to finally see what had happened.**

**Falco: It's about time too!**

**Dr. Mario: But that means you've caught up to what had happened before the prologue. I mean, of course, the rescue team's heading for the island, but what about the flashbacks? **

I will explain that when we reach the next chapter. Pay close attention to the title of it, though; it should help with explaining what I have planned.

**Ganondorf: So, we learn about the incident? **

You bet. Doc, could you disclaim for us please?

**Dr. Mario: RoyalFanatic doesn't own us or SSBM, but she does own Smash Island and everything on it, Planet Nintendo, the Hand Brother's human forms and names, the villain, and a few other things. What those things are will appear eventually!**

**Ganondorf: Then let's get the chapter started! Away chapter!**

The cold air made the five smashers retreat to the inside of the ship.

For Ganondorf and Young Link, however, the cold air chilled them on both the outside and the inside.

"Hey guys," Pikachu said. "You know, I just wanted to make sure…"

"You mean with what happened?" Roy asked.

"Does anyone still remember?" Pikachu asked.

Link's face grew dark, and his hand traveled to the hilt of his blade.

"Yeah, I still remember," He replied darkly.

Young Link curled his fingers into a shaking fist. He only gave a short nod of confirmation. Ganondorf turned to the doorway, looking ready to murder.

It was a day he would never forget.

* * *

_It sounded like an explosion, and in a way, it actually seemed to be one._

_All matches were stopped, the audience full of both fear and annoyance, as a good sixteen smashers ran for the mansion's lounge, the source of the noise._

Ganondorf could feel his heart pounding, and he knew it wasn't because of exhaustion.

His first thought was who was currently in the lounge right now; his memory told him both Pichu and Ness were. In the next room, the Dinning Room, Yoshi was snacking on a late lunch, having missed the usual rush time to make sure the others were able to eat first. Was Yoshi in danger too?

Fox, Dr. Mario, both Ice Climbers, and Falcon were crowded by the door leading into the lounge; each either looking angry, desperate, or just plain old scared.

"Any reason you're just standing here?" Ganondorf asked. It was after asking he noticed the door. "Locked?"

"Bolted is the better word," Falcon growled.

"Actually, the door's stuck," Fox said. "But we can't get it unjammed. Even Falcon can't!"

"Stand back then!" Ganondorf shouted, standing in front of the stubborn door. With a cry, he unleashed the strongest Warlock Punch he could.

To the smashers' good fortune, it worked; the door was smashed opened. But any good thoughts that came to mind soon vanished.

Three wireframes were in the room, but they looked different than the ones that resided in the mansion.

There were two females and a male, but that was the only similarity between the frames of the mansion and the ones standing in front of the six. While the mansion frames were striped purple and white, the three were striped black and a sky blue color. They didn't have hearts, nor did they have the Super Smash Brothers logo on their faces. There was a spherical object inside them, but no one was sure what exactly it was. Their faces instead had a bolded, sky blue "X".

_But it was clear they were there with a purpose._

_The two females had an unconscious Pichu and Ness slung over a shoulder, while the male had an unconscious Yoshi._

* * *

"Those frames scared the shit out of me," Link said.

"You saw them?" Pikachu asked.

"Well, two of them," Link replied. "Both male. And slung over a shoulder, almost like a couple of sacks or something, were Marth and Mario."

"That means I saw the other three then," Ganondorf stated. "Two female and a male. The females had Pichu and Ness, and the male had Yoshi. Yeah, I'd have to say the same thing; the three were slung like sacks."

"I was scared when the bad guy showed up," Young Link said, shivering.

"I wasn't there," Link said.

"I was," Ganondorf said bitterly. Young Link and Pikachu nodded. "I'll probably never forget that."

"I still have nightmares," Pikachu admitted. "Although they're worse than what really happened…"

Mentally, Ganondorf agreed.

* * *

"_Mario!" Luigi charged forward; determined to reach the five black frames._

"_It would be best for you to stop."_

Luigi immediately halted, looking around. One by one, Young Link, Pikachu, Ganondorf, and Nana joined him.

"Who's there?" Pikachu asked.

"If you wish to see your friends again, it would be best to cooperate." It was the one who spoke the first time, stopping Luigi. It had a male tone to it, and while it was unfamiliar, it had a strange sense of familiarity to it as well. "I cannot secure your safety should you continue to act up."

"Are you saying you'll kill us?" Pikachu asked. He growled. "Not likely."

"You underestimate me," The voice said. "I can break you in ways that would make murderers and rapists beg for death. When done with me, you'll hate your ancestors for their legacy, which caused you to be born."

"Big words," Pikachu said, although he could feel apprehensive. Nana was trembling at this point. "How do we know they're true?"

"Move. Go on."

"I…I can't!" Pikachu cried.

"Neither can I!" Young Link said. "It's like, the gravity just got heavier!"

"Do you trust my words now?" The voice asked. "I would suggest you say your farewells; it is most doubtful you'll see your friends again."

"You're not taking them anywhere!" Luigi shouted.

"But I am," The voice said. In a flash, the five frames teleported away.

"NO!" Both Ganondorf and Nana cried. Pikachu shouted Pichu's name as Luigi shouted Mario's. Young Link's eyes widened, and he looked as if he forgot how to breathe.

"Show yourself!" Luigi shouted. "Who the hell are you?" Everyone could hear the desperation in his voice.

Perhaps that was why the man laughed as he appeared. He looked to be quite tall, and wore a brown cloak; the hood covering his hair and face.

"This will be all you will see of me," He said. "That is, until your guardians decide to tell you."

"Coward!" Pikachu snarled. He found he could move again, and raced forward, preparing an electrical attack.

The man vanished before the attack could hit him.

"Who…who was he?" Young Link asked. "Why…why can't I breathe properly…?"

_A chill certainly hung in the air. Luigi fell to his knees, banging the ground with his fist repeatedly as he yelled. Pikachu unleashed a storm of attacks on no one, trying his best to let out his anger. Ganondorf sat on the ground, his mind racing. He allowed Nana to give him a shaky hug as the reality of what had happened hit him…hard._

_He had no idea what to do._

* * *

"I wonder what they're doing," Roy muttered absentmindedly. "You think that guy's hurting them or anything?"

"I doubt it," Young Link said in reply.

"Intuition?" Link asked. "I feel that way too."

"I hope he isn't hurting them!" Pikachu shouted. "If he does _anything_ to Pichu, I'll kill him! Pichu's…he's like a little brother to me. I don't think I…" His voice faded.

I hope they're okay too," Roy said. "We…we have to keep on hoping for them, right?"

"No duh," Young Link said. "If we give up on them, they're as good as goners!"

While the four talked, Ganondorf headed out of the room. As if talking about what had happened wasn't enough, seeing it played in his mind made him feel even worse.

The cold air continued to chill him as he stepped outside, but in a way, it also numbed, calmed, him. Glancing outward, his eyes narrowed.

"What's up?" Roy asked, stepping outside as well. He glanced outwards as well, and felt himself getting nervous. His question was answered for him. "Oh…"

"It's about time," Ganondorf muttered darkly.

The two were about to run in, but Pikachu, Link, and Young Link saved them the motion.

"Look at that," Link said, frowning. "Land ho, eh?"

"Land ho, indeed," Pikachu said. "We're finally here…"

**Jigglypuff: And that ends the chapter!**

**Mario: Hmm…seems a little shorter than normal, but certainly was important!**

**Popo: So, we learned a situation happened, and finally saw what that situation was. We learned five smashers were on their way to the island, and they made it to their destination. Make sure you remember this, okay.**

**Mario: The next chapter might be a little confusing, but I'm sure you'll guys will get it in time.**

**Jigglypuff: And that's all from us! Review!**


	6. A Second Situation At Hand

**Well, here's chapter five, for everyone to enjoy! Woo!**

**Ganondorf: Hey! The title! A _Second_ Situation At Hand!**

**Yup; that's the plan. This will be the aftermath of a second situation. It'll be the same thing as last time too; the fic will continue from after this situation a bit, and the flashbacks will start with the rescue team landing on the island. Well, Ganondorf's flashbacks will start from there.**

**Dr. Mario: While most of the flashbacks will be Ganondorf's, there will be a few from Yoshi and Marth as well, which will explain the story from their side. What happened to them after being kidnapped and even their thoughts on happenings beforehand; that's what you can expect from them!**

**Falco: Is this the last time it'll happen?**

**Probably not; I'm actually hoping to have four situations at hand, but eh, only time will be able to tell.**

**Falco: Four of them? (Whistles)**

**Ganondorf: RF doesn't own us or SSBM, but she does own Smash Island and everything on it, Planet Nintendo, the Hand Brother's human forms and names, the foe (who Jeffrey talks about!), the story plot, and a few other things (like the altar Jeffrey will talk about, and the foe's hideout).**

**And I think that's everything important. So, well, enjoy!**

**Dr. Mario: Away chapter five!**

It was the calm _after_ the storm.

Jeffrey could feel five pairs of eyes on him, and knew he would have to come clean soon enough.

Ganondorf stared at the elder guardian, questions burning in his mind. Pikachu and Pichu, who'd been hiding behind the Gerudo, peered out and stared at the guardian as well. Young Link was too busy staring at the lifeless Ness, as Luigi was staring at the lifeless Mario, to care about anything, but Mr. Game and Watch and Kirby were glancing at the guardian, hoping everything would be cleared up.

"Everyone," Jeffrey began, hoping the seven smashers would be attentive. Even Luigi and Young Link looked up. "I have a few things to say. I know you all are probably angry at me, but please hear me out; you may do whatever you wish after I'm done.

"I apologize deeply for not telling you about that man. He is one I never wished to see again; one I thought was out of my life for good."

"Is what he said true?" Kirby asked.

"Yes, it's true," Jeffrey replied. "That man, your foe, is my father, "Superior" Jonathan, or Johnny, Hand."

"I knew his voice sounded familiar when I first saw him," Ganondorf said. Pikachu gave a small nod. "Now I know why."

"I've been told I've sounded like my father many times," Jeffrey said, a ghost of a smile on his face. He softly cleared his throat. "He's the kind of card player who will pull the ace out from under his sleeve. Let's just say that playing dirty is a Hand Family trait."

"What's your father after?" Kirby asked.

"I curse myself for not realizing any of this sooner; I learned under the man after all…but nevertheless. He is after the power of Armageddon."

"Isn't Armageddon the end of the world?" Pikachu asked. Pichu and Young Link let out a startled cry.

"No one knows what Armageddon is," Jeffrey replied. "Some say it's a power much like a bomb; ready to explode should it be unleashed. Others say it's a monster, while some say it's a weapon. And still others say it is a being that bestows its power upon the one who unlocked it. But all legends say this: should Armageddon be unleashed, not even dust will be left behind after it is done."

"How does one unlock it?" Ganondorf asked. "Such power…"

"'Upon the Alter of Omega, the five hearts must be offered.' That is what is said," Jeffrey replied. "The five hearts of the ones who represent true Valor, Kindness, Consideration, Understanding, and Generosity."

"Right now, Superior Hand has two of the five: Valor and Understanding." He motioned to Mario and Ness respectively. "And Generosity is safe here with us." He motioned to Pichu.

"What about Yoshi and Marth?" Game and Watch asked. "Are they safe?"

"Kindness and Consideration, respectfully. As for their safety, we can only assume Jeremy has found them first."

"I'm not too sure about that," Luigi muttered sadly. Kirby and Ganondorf looked ready to murder.

"Do not underestimate Jeremy," Jeffrey insisted. "While he and I are the ones who would play the King hidden underneath the sleeve, we both have learned a few tricks of our own; ones our father doesn't know about."

"I'm not losing hope; no matter the situation," Ganondorf proclaimed. Kirby, Pichu, and Game Watch nodded.

"It is the best thing to do," Jeffrey agreed.

"This way!" Jeremy shouted. "Head for the door!"

On the other side of the fortress, the two smashers and younger guardian ran, ignoring the footsteps of their pursuers. The door Jeremy pointed to wasn't too far off, and the prince and dino hastened towards it.

Yoshi was the first to barge into the hallway on the other side of the door. Hands on his knees, he quickly tried to catch his breath as Marth also entered the hall. Waiting by the door, he slammed it shut only after Jeremy passed through as well. The frames began banging and kicking the door, but both Jeremy and Marth leaned against it, making sure they couldn't get through.

The door trembled as the males rammed into it, but it refused to fall. Deciding to try a different plan, the smashers and guardian were relieved to hear their footsteps fading.

"Did we lose them?" Yoshi asked between breaths.

Jeremy pressed his ear to the door. "For the moment," He replied. "Although I'm sure they haven't given up searching for us."

"Think they'll run into the decoys first?" Yoshi asked.

"I have very little doubt they won't," Jeffrey replied. "But it would be best to continue on; we still need to find my brother."

"Any idea where he could be?" Marth asked.

"Not here, for certain!" Jeremy replied. "Actually, I don't think he's in this area at all. Yoshi, you still have that map?"

"Yup!" The dino pulled a rolled up map out of his saddle and handed it to Jeremy. The two smashers peered over the guardian's shoulders.

"Okay, so we're here, for the most part," The guardian said, pointing. "My best guess is that Jeffrey's over here, on the other side of the fort." He pointed to another room. "Looks like luck's with us though! This hallway's the fastest way to go."

"Think the others are with them?" Yoshi asked. "I hope everyone still has their hearts!"

"They're probably with my brother right now," Jeremy said.

"No doubt they're worried about us," Marth added, with a shrug.

"Well, who knows where my dad is now," Jeremy said, also shrugging. "They don't know whether we're together like this, or lying lifeless in the dungeons or something."

"Bad thoughts!" Yoshi shouted, shivering. "Let's talk about something else."

"You know, I'm starting to understand how the old man pulls the hearts out," Jeremy said. Yoshi stared the guardian. "What? You wanted a different topic."

The alarm went off, immediately quieting the two.

"Looks like the decoys were spotted," Marth said.

"Yup; looks like it," Jeremy agreed. "Let's go; I'm ninety nine percent sure that Jeffrey and the others think the frames spotted us."

They ran down the hallway.

"The alarm!" Pichu shouted. "Marth and Yoshi are in trouble!"

"But what about Mario and Ness?" Young Link asked. "We can't drag them around like this!"

"Young Link, you and Luigi take Ness and Mario and find Link and Roy," Jeffrey ordered. "Pikachu and Pichu, you two go with Luigi and Young Link. Find them and flee the place. Kirby, Ganondorf, Game and Watch, we look for my brother."

Luigi carefully picked up Mario as Young Link picked up Ness. Pikachu and Pichu bolted for a door, quickly followed by the two green clothed smashers. The other four headed past another door into a hallway.

The same hallway Jeremy, Marth, and Yoshi were in…

**Popo: And that ends the chapter!**

**  
Mario: Momma mia! It appears it was too late to save Ness and I! And we learn a little more about the foe too!**

**Jigglypuff: So, what do you guys think? I mean, their foe is Master's and Crazy's dad! And the whole "unleashing Armageddon" plan Superior Hand has…well, don't worry, everything will be ironed out and explained fully as the chapters go by.**

**Mario: But I love how RoyalFanatic ended the chapter; the two groups are in the same hallway, running towards each other. XD**

**Jigglypuff: It is funny! They're totally going to crash into each other! XD**

**Popo: And that's all from us, for now. Until the next chapter, review!**


	7. A Second Side To It All

**Okay then! Sorry about the delay folks! And no, it wasn't because of Writer's Block; the chapter's been written down and ready to get typed for quite a bit now.**

**Falco: So, what happened? **

Well, let's just say life threw some hardballs my way; a family member died, and I had to deal with an evil stomach virus…I threw up…four times…--;

**Ganondorf: Oh…**

**But let's not get all down in the dumps, shall we? I'm also trying to update other fics; too bad I'm not getting enough inspiration! O.o Nevertheless, I decided I delayed this update for too long, so well, here we are!**

**Dr. Mario: RoyalFanatic doesn't own us or SSBM, but she does own Smash Island and everything on it, Planet Nintendo, the Hand Brother's human forms and names, Superior Hand and his fortress, the story plot, the Alter of Omega, and maybe a few other things as well.**

**Umm…I'd also like to apologize, not only for the update lack here, but for any rude or sarcastic remarks I made. I…uhh…I get defensive easily…so…it happens. I really am sorry. For those of you who are confused right now, don't worry about it.**

**One more thing before we begin: Herr Wozzeck, one of the three authors who I collab _La Belle_ with, has been inspired by this! He posted up a fic of his own with the M/G pairing, called _Symphonische Metamorphosen_. I highly suggest you check it out!**

**Dr. Mario & Falco: Yeah!**

**Ganondorf: And with that done, let's start the chapter! Away chapter six!**

Jeffrey was ready for anything, or so he thought.

Crashing into someone wasn't what he had expected though.

"Dude! Slow down!"

Hearing Jeremy's voice was unexpected as well.

But sure enough, it was his younger brother he crashed into. Not too far behind him were both Marth and Yoshi, alive and well.

"Guys!" Mr. Game and Watch cried happily. Kirby tackled Yoshi to the ground in an almost bone shattering hug as Ganondorf ran up to Marth. Thankful he didn't lose control of his emotions yet, the Gerudo just patted his shoulder.

"Easy! We're not dead!" Yoshi cried, laughing.

"We got decoys confusing them," Jeremy informed, as he and Jeffrey got to their feet. "So it would be best to scram now."

"Decoys, eh?" The elder guardian asked. "I'm sure Father will be most displeased."

"Oh yeah!" The young guardian replied, raising a fist. The two groups ran.

They exited the fort with no problems. A ship, already occupying Young Link, Luigi, Link, Roy, Pikachu, Pichu, and the lifeless Mario and Ness, was waiting for them. Boarding was no problem either, and the ship sailed off.

"Success!" Kirby cried.

"Well, partially," Roy admitted, motioning towards the plumber and PSI user. An uneasy silence fell.

"So, he got two of us," Yoshi muttered. "Not good."

"If it's not too much to ask; could you tell us what happened to the five of you?" Jeffrey asked. "I'm sure you have much to tell us."

"Yeah, sure," Yoshi replied. "The more you know about what's going on, the better. Hmm…how about I start when I wok up in that infernal place…?"

* * *

_It was hard for Yoshi to open his eyes; the sleeping drug those frames used was still affecting him._

_But he did open them after much mental convincing._

He was locked in a cell big enough to hold two people. The only object in it was a medium sized cot, which he was laying on. There were four other cells in the room, each identical to his.

Pichu was still out; the drug was obviously a little too strong for the young pokemon. The others were up though; Mario was stretching, keeping his ears opened. Marth was absentmindedly polishing his sword, which he miraculously still carried, with a torn piece of cloth. Ness was meditating; his hat hovering a few inches about his black hair.

Black hair…Yoshi's thoughts turned towards Jeffrey Hand.

What was going on at the mansion? Was a rescue team being made? Was it already sent? How were Dr. Mario, Luigi, and Peach feeling? How about the rest of the smashers? Was either Jeffrey or Jeremy doing anything about this?

Questions filled the dino's mind, but none of them were ones he could answer.

Mario immediately snapped his head towards a lone door; footsteps were echoing louder and louder…someone was coming…

Their kidnapper perhaps? Both Yoshi and Marth turned towards the door as Ness came out of his trance.

The door opened.

He was wearing a long, hoodless brown cloak. His hair was a raven black, and was neatly brushed back. He had orange eyes that seemed to glow, and his facial features were very similar to Jeffrey's…

"Welcome, my most honored guests," He said. He sounded like the elder guardian too. Yoshi was confused. "I'm glad to see you are awake."

"Not all of us are," Ness said.

"Ah, but I object to that statement," The man said. Pichu had just woken up.

"Where are we?" The mouse asked, his voice still a little drowsy.

"You are in my home," The man replied. "On an island a few hundred thousand miles away from your own."

"And why are we here?" Mario asked. "Why would you kidnap and bring us here?"

"Because I need you," The man replied. "I need your hearts; the power that sleeps deep inside them."

"What are you talking about?" Ness asked.

"I talk about the five keys that unlock the power of Armageddon," The man replied.

"Armageddon? Isn't that the end of the world?" Pichu asked.

"Not necessarily," The man replied, again. "No one knows what Armageddon truly is. It maybe be the end of the world; it may be a mere joke; or it may be the end of existence itself."

"Wouldn't it be best not to meddle with things you don't know about?" Marth asked, sheathing his weapon.

"Truly wisdom in its most pure form," The man said. "Advice that helps all; how very thoughtful. But while I may not know, you five do."

"No we don't," Yoshi said automatically. "If we did know, we wouldn't be asking…"

"Nothing is better than learning the truth," The man said. "How kind of you. Yes, you may not know now, but let me be kind as well; the knowledge does sleep inside you."

"If you were kind, you'd let us go!" Mario shouted. "And who says we'd tell you anything once we do know?"

"Very brave you are, Sir Mario," The man said. "I do enjoy bravery in a person."

"You're so…so…" Pichu tried to find the right words, but his voice faded. He turned to Ness.

The PSI user understood. "How selfish, and cruel. That's what you are."

"Your powers are slowly awakening I see," The man said. "Very good; you passed the test!"

"Okay, so we _are_ the five you're looking for," Ness said. "How do we tie with Armageddon?"

_"That is a tale for later," The man said in reply. Five frames entered the room with plates of food. "For now, make yourselves comfortable; I have a trap to set."  
_

_With that, he exited the room._

* * *

"A trap to set?" Kirby asked. 

"The propositions, of course," Jeffrey replied. "They were fake the entire time."

"It was a trap to lure the ones we care the most about," Marth said. "Or so we were told a few hours later."

"In a way, we did take the bait," Jeremy admitted. "But no the way the old man originally thought."

"We sent out a rescue team a few hours after the kidnappings," Jeffrey said. "They were to head to the island and lay low. When the time was right, they were to strike."

"Too bad that didn't go as planned," Pikachu said. "But that's a tale for later. You wanna continue?"

"Sure," Yoshi said, nodding.

"Valor. Noun. Boldness or determination facing great danger, especially in battle. Heroic courage; bravery." Everyone looked to Jeremy, who was the one that spoken. "Kindness. Noun. The state or quality of being kind.

"Consideration. Noun. Thoughtful or sympathetic regard or respect; thoughtfulness for others.

"Understanding. Noun. A mutual agreement, especially of a private, unannounced, or tacit kind.

"Generosity. Noun. Freedom from meanness or smallness of mind or character."

"Ugh, I hated what happened next," Yoshi muttered. "He recited the definitions to us, and had much more to say…"

* * *

_Yoshi was confused as the man __who looked and sounded almost like Jeffrey snapped the dictionary closed. He wasn't the only one._

"_Why did we need to hear that?" Ness asked._

"Because the five hearts that represent each of those five nouns are the keys to unlocking Armageddon," The man replied.

"Wait…this is starting to sound familiar," Mario said. Marth and Pichu nodded in agreement.

"The knowledge is starting to awaken," The man said. "Only further proof you are the five I'm looking for."

"Hey! What about me and Ness?" Yoshi asked.

"If the knowledge is awakening for some, the others will eventually remember as well," The man replied.

"So…who's who?" Pichu asked. "Any why?"

"That I can tell you," The man replied. He looked to each of the five as he spoke. "Mario: you are the representation of Valor. You have shown boldness and determination against all who stood against you; from your rival, King Bowser, who desired the settlement of a most…personal…predicament, to your foes, all who'd desired the entirety of the Mushroom Kingdom…or even the entirety of the world.

"Yoshi: you are the representation of Kindness. Always there for support when your friends need it; always there to give Mario and Luigi a ride; always letting others have a turn before you; always suppressing your long tongue until everyone has something on their plate. You are the one giving the apple to the poor, starved orphan.

"Marth: you are the representation of Consideration. Your sympathy towards others is never given for pity's sake; it is given to the truly deserved. Respect is second nature to you, and that is clear in everything you do. As for your thoughtfulness, it has made you a sage in the eyes of others, as you pass words that may change their lives for the better.

"Ness: you are the representation of Understanding. Doubtless your powers of psychic and PSI work with you, you still have reached a level in which you know what may bother another; the silent, mutual agreement that only close friends and siblings truly share. A small nod, a quick glance towards a guardian or sage, and hope is theirs.

"Pichu: you are the representation of Generosity. While others have to power to spite, hurt, and destroy, these powers will never touch you. Simple and complex in mind and heart, hate is truly an emotion that will never grace your presence. A smile that is dedicated to fried, rival, and foe, you truly hold a giant heart of gold.

"_That is the five of you in essence, and converted to power, it does not even match Armageddon. That his why your hearts are the keys to unlocking it._

"_And that is why I need you."_

* * *

"I was totally shocked," Yoshi said. "He left us after that; I was still wide eyed." 

"Is that true though?" Link asked. "About five people holding a power that even Armageddon can't match?"

"The only ones that know that are the five themselves," Jeffrey replied. "Well?"

"Can't answer that yet," Pichu said. "But when this is all over, I can."

"Same here," Marth added.

"I still barely understand what's going on," Yoshi admitted. "So I don't know if I'll be much help."

"But what do we do now?" Luigi asked. "Superior Hand will still be trying to get the other three's hearts, right?"

"He'll bring the fight to us," Jeffrey replied. "We'll make sure of that. For now, all we shall do is go home and prepare."

**Jigglypuff: And that ends the chapter!**

**Mario: Wow, what a chapter! And don't worry for you guys who are searching for fluff! RoyalFanatic's still new to the whole romance thing, and she'll try her best to do that in the next chapter.**

**Popo: So, a little more is learned, and they go home to prepare! What will happen next? I can't wait to find out!**

**Mario: Also, don't forget to check out Herr Wozzeck's _Symphonische Metamorphosen_ for some more romantic stuff! Yeah…**

**Popo: And that's all from us down here!**

**Jigglypuff: Review!**


	8. A Setting Stage

**Umm…I am alive! (Insert some sort of dramatic background sound here) XD**

**Dr. Mario: And it's good to see you back here!**

**Tell me about it…and I do apologize for the lack of updating here; for those of you who don't know, well, Final Fantasy XII has stolen most of my time, and my soul. But then something inside me told me to write, and write I did!**

**Ganondorf: Yay for that something!**

**Nevertheless, I'm back, even if it's for a little bit. And I'm sticking to my word; I'm going to try to bring some fluff into this fic! I hope I do alright…Falco, disclaim for us please!**

**Falco: RF doesn't own us or SSBM, but she does own Smash Island and everything on it, Planet Nintendo, the Hand Brother's human forms and names, Superior Hand and his fortress, the story plot, the Alter of Omega, and maybe a few other things as well.**

**Dr. Mario: Let's do this! Chapter seven away!**

Luigi threw a fist into the punching bag, sending it trailing off into the air. He threw another fist, followed closely by another.

Yet he was still unsatisfied. He threw three more punches before kicking the bag in frustration, yelling.

Silence answered his yell.

"I never knew…" He muttered sadly, sitting down. "It was so clear in his actions…and I was blind enough to not see it. Mario…"

"There's still hope," Samus, who'd been watching from the Training Room doorway, said. She walked over to the younger plumber and sat down next to him. "We'll get him back, and we'll get Ness back too."

"I wonder how Jeffrey and Jeremy are feeling," Luigi said, looking at Samus. "You think they're feeling like I am?"

"Probably worse than that," The huntress said in reply. "They have to face off against their father, after all."

"What do you think Superior Hand's up to, anyway?" Luigi asked. "You think he's on his way here?"

"Hard to tell," Samus replied. "He could be on his way here, or he could be plotting back on his island."

"So, what are the other three up to?" Luigi asked. "And what do you think they're planning, after what had happened?"

"Pichu's sticking close to Pikachu, and that's understandable; he had a close call. I'm not sure what he's planning next though. Yoshi's hiding; I doubt he'll show his face anytime soon, and that's understandable too. Marth's in the library, doing research. It seems he's the only one who has a definite idea of what to do next."

"Research?"

"I don't know either," Samus replied, shrugging. "I asked Ganondorf, and that's what he said."

"Ganondorf…" Luigi muttered.

"Something wrong?" Samus asked.

"I've been thinking a lot about what Link said about him," The plumber replied. "You know, in the beginning. At first, I thought what he said was true, but now I'm not sure…"

"Why say that?"

"If Ganondorf's really evil and all that…why didn't he _do_ anything?" Luigi asked. Samus looked confused. "I mean, he, and Bowser for that matter, had plenty of opportunities to be evil. But they never used them. As a matter of fact, when my team joined the first team on the island, Ganondorf looked so worried."

"Not to mention he has been making friends," Samus said. "Young Link adores him like an older brother, Ness doesn't mind him at all, and both Bowser and Marth successfully made friends with him."

"Bowser's acting decent as well," Luigi admitted. "When we got back, he told me he was worried about Mario, and he was there should I ever need to talk. I found it hard to believe, but true."

"Change is a good thing," Samus said.

"Then it's time for me to change as well," Luigi said. He stood up. "I won't sit here, regretting and dwelling. I won't run away either. I'll lend a hand; I'll help save Mario!"

"And I'll be right by your side," Samus said, also standing and giving Luigi a hug.

"Sammy…thank you," He said, returning her embrace.

* * *

"_Your friends are on their way, it seems," Superior Hand said, having introduced himself just a day ago._

"_I doubt they'll fall for your trap," Marth said coolly, once again absentmindedly cleaning his blade. Mario and Pichu nodded in agreement._

"Is that so?" Superior asked.

"Duh!" Mario replied, shaking a fist. "Don't think your plans will go so smoothly!"

"Is that so?"

"Don't you say anything else?" Ness asked, irritated. "And don't you dare say "Is that so?" again!"

"Tell me, how do my boys fare?" Superior asked. The five looked confused upon seeing the topic change. "They are your guardians, are they not?"

"Like we'd tell you," Mario muttered.

"Five smashers are located on my island," Superior said, changing the subject again. Was he being like this on purpose? "And they're hoping to get into my fortress and find you. They might succeed, but I will succeed first. The time has come."

"So, who's first?" Mario asked.

"You."

Marth immediately turned to look at the man, his eyes narrowed. Mario was shocked, while Yoshi looked scared. Two wireframes entered the prison.

"_I suggest you come quietly," Superior said. "My frames are trained well in hunting and capturing their prey. They are also good at making sure their prey can't escape their hands."_

_Only Marth could look as the frames led Mario away…_

* * *

Smash Mansion's library, although grand and nice, was rarely used. Hundreds of books lined the shelves; books on everything, yet the current generation of smashers didn't seem too fond of reading.

The prince tried to focus on the writing on the pages, yet that memory couldn't escape his mind. Superior had acted quite strange; annoying and confusing each of them. Was it done on purpose? Was he planning something that day? Or was he just overreacting? It was too hard to tell.

Mario had been escorted out of the room, and that was the last they saw of him with his heart. The process of removing the heart from the body was a simple one; it was placing the heart back properly that was difficult…

"You remaining here all night?" Ganondorf asked, walking up to the table the prince was currently sitting at. A candle was the only light, yet it was enough.

"What's the time?" Marth asked, looking away from the book.

"Quarter to midnight," The Gerudo replied. The prince rose and stretched, then closed the book and picked it up.

"Better call it a day then," He said, grinning at the King.

Ganondorf couldn't help it; the urge was too much. He placed a hand on Marth's shoulder, hoping he wouldn't think it more than a friendly gesture.

"Try not to do this everyday," He said. Worry was well shown in his voice. "Even if you're not fighting, you need rest."

"I do, don't I?" Marth asked with a small chuckle. "You're right; I'll be sure to do that. Good night." Giving a nod, he turned and left.

Ganondorf blew the candle out before copying the prince.

* * *

"_There's nothing here…" Pikachu muttered, as the team got off the ship._

_The team had hoped there would've been a town, but they were disappointed. Other than the dock, it was nothing but forests or plains._

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Roy muttered. He looked scared, as if something would jump out and attack.

"Too late to turn back now," Young Link said.

"I know…but I can't shake the feeling off."

"Your feeling will be noted," Ganondorf said. "But for now, we have to continue on."

"Where to?" Pikachu asked.

"We landed on the southwest beach," Link replied, looking at the map Jeffrey had given him before they left. "So we need to go northeast."

"The island's center?" Roy asked.

"Well, yes and no," Link replied. "It's not our final destination; when we reach the center, we head southeast; it's more distance, but it's safer."

"We take the longer route eh?" Ganondorf asked. He had his concerns, but knew that being captured wouldn't do them and the five already held against their will any good. "I've no complaints. Let's do it." Link eyed him suspiciously, but the Gerudo avoided the Hero's eyes.

"I hope the guys will be alright…" Young Link muttered, his concern shown. Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"_We need to play it safe," Link said. "I'm worried too, but taking a longer route is the most reasonable plan."_

_And so they headed northeast._

* * *

Nana felt her heart starting to flutter as she spied Zelda exiting Peach's room. The Hylian Princess had been with Peach for a while now, and while the female Ice Climber was worried for the Mushroom Princess, she never missed any chance to see and talk with Zelda.

"How's Peach?" Nana asked, praying the older woman wouldn't hear her rapidly beating heart.

"Devastated, of course, but I've managed to convince her that there's still hope," Zelda replied. The princess was unaware of how much Nana cared for her.

Sometimes the Ice Climber wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "What are we going to do?"

"We're supposed to wait until Superior strikes," Zelda said. "Or until he gives us some sort of sign; both Hands are convinced he has a trick up his sleeve."

"Something they can't counter?" Nana asked.

"As for that, I can say I have no clue."

How Nana loved the sound of her voice! It was like an angel's…or a goddess'…maybe she was a goddess in disguise. "Do you think we're ready to fight him; Superior Hand?"

"Only time will tell that," Zelda replied. "It is way past your bedtime, isn't it? You should go to bed."

"Popo wanted me to check on Young Link," Nana admitted. "It's hard to even see him though; I think losing Ness, even if it is only for now, is a big ordeal."

"It's hard to lose someone you love. I'm sure you'd feel the same way if Popo was lost to you, even if it was for a little while."

_Or you._ Nana thought. She didn't voice it though. "You're right. Goodnight Zelda!" Saying her name was such bliss!

"Goodnight Nana."

* * *

"_I'm…worried…" Pichu muttered; his voice a whisper. Dark had fallen a while ago, and he didn't want to wake his sleeping companions._

"_Why?" Yoshi asked; also whispering._

"Well, you remember what Superior Hand said, right?" The mouse asked. Yoshi sighed; of course he remembered. "Pikachu's on his way to help me…and Link, Ganondorf, Roy, and Young Link are with him. What if Superior's planning on doing something to Pikachu? It'd be all my fault!"

"I think everyone's feeling that way," Yoshi admitted. "It's too hard to pinpoint who everyone's worried about, but I'm sure Mario, Marth, and Ness are just as worried as we are."

"What if Pikachu loses his heart trying to protect me?" Pichu asked, fear making his voice shake. "I…I would never be able to forgive myself if that happened! I don't want Pikachu hurt!"

"Neither do I," The dino agreed. "I don't want to see any of them hurt. Or heartless! If there's anyone here that has to lose his heart, I pray it's only us!"

"I agree."

"Chances are it won't happen that way," Ness' voice said, making the two jump. It took a moment for them to remember the PSI user was meditating, not sleeping. "They won't allow us to lose our hearts, so they'll jump in the way. Pikachu wouldn't hesitate to have his heart taken if it meant you'd be safe."

"But then I'd feel so guilty!" Pichu cried, still whispering. Yoshi nodded in agreement.

"Think about it," Ness said. "Let's take Pikachu, for example. Of course he would know he'd be putting himself in a danger like no other, and of course he would know you'd feel so upset, guilty, and scared. But if taking your place would mean you'd be safe, and he'd also be preventing Superior from getting a key to Armageddon, then it'd be worth it."

"That's true…"

"And there's a way to place the heart back in the body," Yoshi said. "I don't know how, but I know there's a way."

"So then…it wouldn't be that bad…" Pichu muttered.

"_It would certainly be horrifying," Ness said. "For them to lose their heart; and for us to know that it's our fault it had to happen. But knowing that they protected us, and protected the world even, would make it all worthwhile, even if they never returned to us again." _

The mouse and dino nodded; knowing in their hearts Ness was right.

**Mario: And that ends the chapter! RoyalFanatic desperately apologizes for the update lack and she sends thanks to Nintendo4ever and Master of the Puppets for reminders of updating.**

**Jigglypuff: If you want to, you can go ahead and PM her about an update. Just try not to sound nasty, okay? **

Popo: So, how was the chapter? Good? Bad? Ugly? Let us know!

**Jigglypuff: It was mentioned before; how someone had a crush on Zelda. Yes, it's Nana who has the crush. But, as was said before, it's one-sided. Maybe more of it will be in the sequel, which RoyalFanatic is one hundred percent sure will be created, but yeah…XD**

**Popo: My sis has a crush on Zelda! Wow! Thank Babykoalaprincess for the Nana/Zelda idea!**

**Mario: And that's all from us. Review!**


	9. A Last Chance For Peace

**Okay! Ummm…this is for Herr, because he insisted I get an update up. Here's chapter eight! A little more fluff, some flashbacks, and then I'll focus more on plot! I so can't **_**wait**_** until we reach the third situation at hand… (Evil grin)**

**Ganondorf: O.o**

**Falco: Yeah…**

**Also, this is for Nintendo4ever, wherever she may be. I hope I'll see her reviews soon… DX**

**Dr. Mario: We all feel that way…**

**Ganondorf: Let's get a disclaimer out there, shall we? RoyalFanatic ****doesn't own us or SSBM, but she does own Smash Island and everything on it, Planet Nintendo, the Hand Brother's human forms and names, Superior Hand and his fortress, the story plot, the Alter of Omega, and maybe a few other things as well.**

**With that, we start the chapter. Let's see what happens when I just decide to type. XD Away chapter!**

How did one know his or her heart? What made it fall for a person the way it did?

And why did it not care about gender at all?

At all?

Looking at a book, yet not reading the words…the only thing Ganondorf was focusing on was the sound of a pencil flowing across a piece of paper. Slowly glancing upward, he focused his attention on Marth, who was sitting at a different table focusing on his work.

The scratching of the pencil stopped as the prince focused on an open book. Pushing a pair of reading glasses closer to his face, he scanned the book before turning back to his pencil and notebook. The scratching commenced.

Glancing back at his book, Ganondorf mentally sighed. Why was this so complicated? As a matter of fact, why was love in general so complicated? He could see this though the other smashers. It was clear to him, for example, that Luigi and Samus had feelings for each other. And they were_ normal_. Why didn't Luigi just _go_ for it? Or Samus?

Or were they scared they'd end up in Peach's heels?

Ganondorf now thought on the Mushroom Princess; she and Mario had gotten engaged a little after the latest tournament, and then this entire mess happened. They were supposed to be planning their wedding, yet some nutcase decided he had to come and steal Mario's heart. The poor princess was inconsolable.

Then again, anyone with a broken heart would be so.

Broken heart…Ganondorf could feel his own twist into a knot. No wonder Luigi or Samus decided not to try their luck; they were scared of rejection, and of obtaining a broken heart.

Why did rejection have to hurt so much?

The sound of the library door closing snapped the Gerudo out of his thoughts; it seemed now he was the only one in the room. Ignoring the crestfallen feeling he always got every time the prince left the same room he was in, he made a second attempt on focusing on his book.

"Ganondorf?" It was now apparent the Gerudo wasn't the only one in the room. Hearing someone else's voice made him jump. Looking up, he saw the speaker was Roy.

"Oh, it's you," The king said. "Refrain from startling me like that next time."

"Sorry about that," Roy said, with an apologetic grin. "Ummm…could I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Well…you see, I kind of…love someone," Roy admitted, his grin fading fast. "And this someone…I'm sure doesn't feel the same way…But I can't stop thinking and feeling so strongly for…him…and I don't know what to do…" His voice began to fade.

"Roy. Let me be honest: I'm not sure if I can answer that for you," Ganondorf replied. "But," He added quickly, as the lord opened his mouth. "It's not for the reasons I'm sure you're thinking of. I'm in your position myself."

"Really?" Roy asked, looking relieved. Hearing that someone else knew his pain made him feel hopeful. "What are you doing about it?"

"Waiting," Was Ganondorf's reply. "A forbidden love is a hard one, but if you manage to work for it, the end results will be worth it."

"Really?" Roy asked.

"The longer the wait, the better the end result, right?" Ganondorf asked in reply. Roy nodded.

"Yeah. I just wish the waiting wasn't so painful!"

"It's either the pain of waiting, or the pain of a broken heart."

"But, what if you get both?" Roy asked. "What if you wait and wait…only to find the love won't work anyway?"

Ganondorf stared at the lord with shock; never did he hear someone sound so helpless!

"I'll help you make it work," The Gerudo promised. "And if it doesn't, I'll help you bounce back and love again. If you ever need to talk, let me know, okay?"

"Thanks Ganondorf," Roy said, a soft smile on his face. "I'll be sure to do that. Later."

* * *

"_Brother! Elder brother!"_

_Jeffrey looked up from his paperwork as his office door barged open. Jeremy ran up to the desk, shaking the elder Hand._

"Calm down Jeremy!" He said, rising from his chair. "What is it?"

"Everything was false, as we feared!" Jeremy replied, shaking his head. "Father won't return the five that easily!"

"Are you so certain it's actually Father?" Jeffrey asked.

"I never forgot Father's voice," Jeremy replied defensively. "It just _has_ to be him!"

"Crazy Hand?" Luigi entered the room. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yup!" Jeremy replied. "Jeffrey's got something he wants to say! Isn't that right, brother?"

The elder guardian scowled at the younger before nodding, clearing his throat. "As I'm sure you all know, the propositions were false; should Jeremy and I comply and turn ourselves in, the five will not be released."

"Oh no…" Luigi muttered. "What do we do now?"

"We reinforce our rescue team and go with that plan," Jeffrey replied. "Luigi, I want you to find Kirby and Mr. Game and Watch and head for the Entrance Hall. We're heading to the island as soon as possible."

"R-really?" Luigi asked. "Now that's what I wanted to hear! I'll do it!" He rushed out of the room.

_Jeremy chuckled. "I knew he would've been pumped." _

"So you did," Jeffrey replied. "So you did. Do you have your gun?" Jeremy nodded, holding up a silver gun. "Then we'll meet Luigi, Game and Watch, and Kirby and head out. Let's go."

* * *

"What a battle!" Dr. Mario cried, laughing a little. He dusted off his red uniform. "For a second there, I thought they actually had us!"

"Me too," Zelda agreed, observing her red dress and ignoring Link's glare.

"It was that damned party ball!" The Hero shouted. His green tunic was still smoking. "Stupid bob-ombs…they should be banned!"

"It was still a fun battle," Roy said. "And we almost had them, right? Next time we'll own them."

"Is that a challenge Roy?" Zelda asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Maybe," Roy said playfully, smirking the while.

"How about tomorrow, same time, same place?" Dr. Mario asked.

"No items," Link said firmly. "We'll decide which team's better with skill alone!"

"Agreed," Zelda said. "It'd be more humiliating for you to lose to us without items, after all." She and Dr. Mario chuckled as Link and Roy both rolled their eyes.

"Whatever you say Zel," The Hero said, before chuckling himself. Dismissing himself, he left the arena lounge.

"I better go too," Roy muttered, glancing around the room. "Later." He nodded and walked off.

"I feel so sorry for Roy…" Zelda said. "It must be hard loving someone like Link."

"Is Link homosexual?" Dr. Mario asked curiously.

"He refuses to admit it, but I think he is," Zelda replied. "His adventures had led him to meet many girls, and while I understand why he's not making any advances towards Ruto, I never understood why he never made advances towards the rest of them."

"Roy's a good person," Dr. Mario said. "I'd hate to see his hopes crushed."

"Shall we play matchmaker then?" Zelda asked. "With your skills and my magic, perhaps we can get those two together."

"It'll be a good challenge. I wonder if we could request help. I've seen Roy talk with Ganondorf before."

"I'm…not sure…"

"Zelda!" Nana charged into the room, her face beaming. When she spied the doc, it flickered. "Oh…hi Doctor…"

"What can I do for you Nana?" Zelda asked. Nana turned away from Dr. Mario and focused on Zelda. She couldn't ignore her goddess!

"Umm…Popo and I finally got Young Link to leave his room," She replied, her face turning pink. "We're going to do a team battle, Young Link and Ganondorf against us and someone else. I was kinda hoping…you'd partner up with me and Popo."

"What do you think?" Zelda asked the doc.

"Well, I could use the time to prepare for our…mission," Dr. Mario admitted. "Go ahead; I'll meet you in my office afterwards."

"Very well then," Zelda said, nodding. She turned to Nana. "I'd be honored to battle with you; I need to see how Ganondorf's progressing as well."

"Yay! Thanks Zelda!" Nana cried, grabbing the princess' hand. Blushing, knowing the butterflies in her stomach were fluttering around, the female Ice Climber led Zelda out of the lounge. Dr. Mario chuckled; he knew full well Nana had a crush on Zelda, and wondered how that would play out.

"First things first though; we have to get Link and Roy together," He said, before leaving the room as well.

The lounge's lights turned dark.

**Jigglypuff: That ends the chapter!**

**Mario: Not bad at all! But "A Last Chance For Peace"?**

**Popo: Bad stuff's going to happen next chapter I bet! O.o**

**  
Jigglypuff: I agree with Popo!**

**Popo: Yay!**

**Mario: And that's all for this chapter! Until the next one, review!**


	10. A Prelude to Tragedy

**Here's chapter nine; might as well type while I have ideas, right? XD**

**Falco: You better!**

**We'll be closing all flashbacks and move the plot forward, which means I get to do my kickass chapter next time. I really do have plans for that third situation, and they'll shock you! n.n**

**Dr. Mario: Let me guess…**

**Ganondorf: Shut up! You already know! XP**

**Dr. Mario: Right…sorry about that! (Sweatdrop)**

**Falco: Yeesh…anyways, RF ****doesn't own us or SSBM, but she does own Smash Island and everything on it, Planet Nintendo, the Hand Brother's human forms and names, Superior Hand and his fortress, the story plot, the Alter of Omega, and maybe a few other things as well.**

**Well, let's get this started, shall we? Away chapter!**

"_Okay guys, I think we can rest here." _

The others were grateful when Link had finally spoken.

Pikachu immediately collapsed onto the ground. "I am TIRED! Any reason for the lack of rest until now?"

"The sooner we get to the fortress, the better," Link said darkly. "I want to get this over with."

"So do I," Young Link agreed. _'Although not for the same reason you want to…'_ He added mentally.

"I'm worried about the others just as much as you are," Roy said firmly. Ganondorf wondered if he sensed the small air of tension that he felt; it was there alright. "But I am relived to rest."

"It's almost dark," Ganondorf said, gesturing to the sky; the sun was starting to set. "Shall we call it a day?"

"I'm for it!" Pikachu shouted. "I'm worried about Pichu; really. But if we barge in there completely exhausted, then we'll only endanger ourselves."

"_I suppose so," Roy agreed. Young Link hesitantly nodded, muttering an agreement._

"_We continue tomorrow then," Link said firmly. "Get some rest; we wake before the sun rises."

* * *

_

Ganondorf almost felt envious of Link that day.

The Hero had done such a good job of being leader. While the long hours of trudging were a big annoyance, he knew if any of the others, himself included, had been leader, they wouldn't have disappeared.

Rising from his bed and walking to the window, he wondered where Superior Hand was right now, and what he was planning. Things were already so confusing and troubling for him; adding all of this was almost too much to bear.

Such was the responsibility of a king…

Ganondorf glared at the glass, spitting. _Such was the responsibility of a king…_that was his father's favorite saying. Killing people, leaving them behind to die, ignoring your personal life and feelings…everything was a king's responsibility. It sickened him to know that he at one point _did feel_ that way. Comparing his life now to back then, he found that now was certainly better, despite all the troubles.

Deciding the best idea was to find and speak with others, the Gerudo left his room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"_Luigi? Kirby? Game Watch? What are you guys doing here?"  
_

_Luigi ignored Roy's question and walked up to Ganondorf._

"We're here to reinforce," Luigi said. "The Hand Brothers are also here; they said they were going to head in first. We meet up, get up to speed, and charge in afterwards."

"Sounds like a plan to me," The Gerudo said. "Not much has been happening; we just scouted around."

"The best way in is through the front doors," Pikachu said. "All the secret entrances are booby trapped; it's almost as if he's expecting us."

"In a way, he is," Game Watch said. "But not with a plan; he expected us to just run in and attack."

"How were the propositions, anyway?" Link asked.

"We had to give Master and Crazy Hand up; then the guys would be freed," Kirby replied. "That was the plan. But Crazy caught our villain in a loop, and found out everything was just staged. It may look like we're following along, but we have plans of our own!"

"Any word about the five?" Luigi asked. "Is my bro okay?"

"They're part of this big thing, or at least, that's what it seems those frames are saying," Pikachu replied. "It seems Mario was the first to…do whatever the guy's planning to get this big thing. I doubt it's a good thing he has to do too."

"Before the ruckus Master and Crazy are probably the cause of, it seems Ness is the next to do whatever Mario had to do," Ganondorf said. "But I think the time to strike is now; if we wait any longer, someone else might suffer the same fate Mario and Ness did."

"I agree with Ganondorf," Game Watch said. "If there was a time to strike, it has to be now!"

_"With that, we might as well charge," Roy said. "Let's do it!"  
_

"_Then we charge!" Link shouted, unsheathing the Master Sword. "Let's go!"

* * *

_

"So, what happened next?" Ganondorf stopped after hearing Popo speak. He was by the mansion's lounge door. Deciding the lounge was one of the best places to see more than one smasher, he entered the room.

Cluttered near the TV, though the appliance wasn't on, were Pichu, Yoshi, Popo, and Jigglypuff. Sitting around the table playing a game of seven card poker, yet listening to the group of smashers at the same time, were Falcon, Fox, Marth, and Luigi.

"Well, that was when we split," Pichu said. "Yoshi and Marth drew the frames' attention and sped down a hallway; I was still in the room where Mario and Ness were."

"I swear, all three of you owe us," Yoshi muttered. "If Crazy hadn't appeared, we'd _both_ be like Mario and Ness!"

"That might be an understatement," Marth said, throwing a couple of coins into the growing pot. "But I agree; you guys do owe us."

"I'll discuss that with them," Pichu said. "In the meantime, we focus on stopping Superior Hand."

"What happened to you and Marth, Yoshi?" Popo asked. "Was it that bad?"

"You try dodging traps and throwing objects as those…frames…chased you," Yoshi replied, shuddering at the thought of the wireframes. "Those things scare the heck out of me! But other than that, nothing too eventful had happed. We ran, dodged, lost the frames, ran some more, then collided into ourselves."

"The decoys, to be more accurate," Marth said, now throwing his hand in.

"Not your round, eh?" Falcon asked. "Not mine either, I fold." He threw his cards in.

"I'm still in," Fox said, throwing a pair of coins into the pot

"Okay then, seventh card, seventh card," Luigi dealt himself and the kitsune their seventh card. "Face down, enjoy." He peeked at his.

"Hey Ganondorf!" Fox said, smiling at the Gerudo before checking his card. "Want to join the game? I'm just about to win!"

"Nah," The Gerudo said, shaking his head. "I'll sit with the shrimps." He sat down next to Popo, who punched him before shifting over. "So, what happened afterwards?"

"Well, we saw Crazy," Yoshi said. "He told us everything after sending the decoys out. Then the frames found us again and we ran. We went into that hallway we saw the rescue team in and lost the frames again. When they met the decoys, we went to find you."

"And we did," Marth added, as Luigi happily pushed the pile of smash coins towards himself.

"What happened Fox?" Falcon asked, laughing. "You said the pot was yours!"

"Lucky hand," The kitsune said, pouting. "Damn wild twos…"

"Then let's make threes wild instead," Marth suggested, throwing three coins into the center of the table. The other three players copied as the prince shuffled the cards.

"Threes and fives!" Fox shouted.

"Threes and fives it is," Marth said, dealing out two cards each. After that, he flipped a card over and threw it towards Falcon, Fox, Luigi, and placed his card above his two. "Ace of spades. Two of diamonds. Three of clubs. King of Hearts."

"Lucky wild!" Luigi said, grinning. "Ace starts."

"Let's go with one," Falcon said, throwing a coin in.

"So, what about you Pichu?" Jigglypuff asked as the card players got back into their game. "What happened?"

"I thought I was safe," Pichu replied. "But then five frames barged in, holding blaster guns. Superior Hand followed them in. I was really scared, but I didn't want Mario or Ness hurt, especially since we planned on retrieving their hearts. It was then the Rescue Team, minus Crazy, entered."

"I was traumatized," Luigi admitted. "Hmm…I take your two, and raise it to four!" He threw four coins in. "It was frightening to see Mario like that; I thought he was dead!"

"They're no better off," Yoshi muttered darkly. "The good thing is that we can bring them back."

"I never would've thought Master and Crazy's father would be our foe," Ganondorf said. "I was shocked to hear him say that. But then again, he did look like the two. And his voice sounded like Master's."

"I think we took it better than you did," Yoshi said as Falcon let out a moan. "Ah, shut up. It's only one hand!"

"I still can't believe you got a Royal Flush!" Falcon cried to Marth, who was pulling the pot towards him.

"Luck is strange," He said. "Sometimes it helps us when we need it most; other times it makes a bad situation already worse."

It was then the explosion took place. Everyone turned towards the door, one thing settling in their minds.

_He's finally here…_

**Mario: That ends chapter nine! You know, I think I see a pattern…**

**Popo: What's that? **

Mario: Well, the first chapter (prologue) was the first situation. The fifth chapter was the second situation, and the tenth chapter's going to be the third. XD

**Jigglypuff: You're right! XD**

**Popo: That means we find out Superior Hand has finally decided to attack; and the next chapter is the aftermath of all that has happened! O.o**

**Jigglypuff: I know! XD **

**Mario: If anyone is curious; the game that Luigi, Marth, Falcon, and Fox were playing was Texas Hold'em. But since it's likely we've never heard of Texas, it's just seven card poker. If you don't know how it's played, there's always google, right? XD (Sweatdrop)**

**Popo: That's all from us! Until the next chapter, which should also be quick (knowing RoyalFanatic...), review!**


	11. A Third Situation At Hand

**And we finally reach it! The third situation! Boy oh boy do I have plans! (Evil smirk)**

**Ganondorf: I'm scared…O.o**

**Falco: I'd be too…**

**Ganondorf: O.o**

**The beginning of the chapter might confuse you, and I apologize if it does, but I have good reason for having it so; something bad had happened to someone, and it'll appear to have happened to a certain someone, and I'm building up and you'll see that it isn't who you think it is and stuff. XD**

**Dr. Mario: Um…**

**Nevertheless, doc, could you disclaim for us please?**

**Dr. Mario: Sure, I guess. RoyalFanatic ****doesn't own us or SSBM, but she does own Smash Island and everything on it, Planet Nintendo, the Hand Brother's human forms and names, Superior Hand and his fortress, the story plot, the Alter of Omega, and maybe a few other things as well.**

**Falco: With that said and done, the chapter's all that remains. Enjoy! Away chapter ten!**

All he could do…was move on.

He knew it, and he _hated_ it.

He walked on, having already passed the city and Smash Mansion's front gates; it wouldn't be long before he reached the mansion proper.

His shoulders and back ached in pain, but he wouldn't stop…and he _wouldn't_ drop _him _or let go…

He couldn't…

The silence started to choke him, but the mansion's rooftop was visible to the eye. The smashers had more ground than they needed, really, but it fitted the mansion well, and so it stayed.

He briefly wondered what the others would say, before spotting Zelda. Did he reach the mansion already? No…it was clear she was waiting there; for him...for both of them.

Zelda's eyes widened. "Oh no…" She quickly ran over and got on the lifeless Ganondorf's other side.

"He jumped in front of me," Marth said, grateful for the princess' aid. "And here I thought the loss of heart would make the body lighter…" He let out a humorless laugh.

The princess knew how he was feeling. "I thought so too…" She said quietly, matching his humorless mood.

Before the royals knew it, they were back at the mansion. Entering the Entrance Hall, they saw Jeffrey, Dr. Mario, and Yoshi, all looking solemn. The guardian was the first to see them.

"I see," He said. It was clear that to him what had happened.

"Well, to his dorm, like the others," Dr. Mario said, sighing. He sounded…moody. Yoshi took one glance before running off.

Nodding, the prince and princess continued on, ignoring the stares and whispers of the others. In fact, the only smasher they didn't ignore was D.K., who was waiting outside Ganondorf's dorm.

The ape took the lifeless Gerudo and entered the door. Zelda blinked rapidly, rubbing her eyes; it was obvious that despite her and Ganondorf's differences, the princess had been struck a low blow. Marth crossed his arms, telling himself over and over that he hadn't let go, and wouldn't.

"No! No no no!" Young Link ran into the hall and attached himself to the prince's side. "No! Why Ganondorf too? Why?" He began sobbing.

"He had to know…" Yoshi muttered, appearing a second later.

"Of course," Marth agreed. He freed himself and knelt down. "Calm down; we'll get him back."

"But…b-but…"

"Marth's right," Zelda said, also kneeling. "Besides, Ganondorf wouldn't want you crying, right?"

"R-right," Young Link sniffed, drying his eyes.

"Let's go see Dr. Mario," Zelda suggested, taking his hand and standing. "We'll go see if he can help you calm down, alright?"

"Y-yeah," Young Link agreed shakily. He looked at Marth. "Could…could we talk afterwards?"

"Sure," The prince said, smiling softly. The younger Hero gave a watery smile of his own before walking away with Zelda. Yoshi opened his mouth to speak.

"Tell me this is true!" Link's voice cried. Marth smacked his forehead as Yoshi clamped his mouth shut; then sighed heavily. "It's not a joke, right?"

The Hero ran up to the two and looked into the dorm. "Yes! It is true! Woohoo!"

"Shut up!" D.K. shouted angrily, leaving the room and closing the door. "You're acting like you won a tournament or something!"

"This is close enough!" Link said gleefully, ignoring the ape's rage. "He finally got what was coming to him. Ha ha, this is so great!"

"This isn't great!" Yoshi said, smacking the Hero with his tail. "We just lost another smasher! And didn't you _see_ how Young Link and Zelda are taking this? Zelda's also showing grief, unless you were too blind to see it!"

"Oh come on!" Link said, now angry himself. "So we lost one more smasher! At least it wasn't one of you two, or Pichu!"

"Pichu _did_ lose his heart," Marth said bitterly. "We also lost Pikachu. Ganondorf jumped in front of me when Superior decided I was his next target."

"No way!" Yoshi cried. "We're the only two left?"

"Unfortunately," Marth said, shaking his head. He then turned to Link, a hand on the hilt of his blade. "Did you hear what I said? He jumped in front of me. He saved me. I owe him my life! So just shut the hell up and get out of here!" Resisting the urge to strike, he turned and left.

"Good going dumbass," Yoshi said, smacking Link again. "I won't let you mock Ganondorf either. Mark my words; one day you'll get a good punch into the face."

"You don't have the heart; you're too kind," Link said, sneering.

"I'd be kind to Ganondorf!" Yoshi spat. "And besides, who said it was me who'd do it?" With that, he left as well.

He turned down another couple of halls and entered the mansion's lounge. It was still a mess from the attack; Marth was attempting to clean the place up.

"I can carry the trash out of here," He offered, tying up one of the bags. "Among other things."

"Your help is appreciated," Marth said, tossing a bag to the dino. "You know, I think I owe him more than my life as well…"

"Ganondorf?" Yoshi asked.

"I don't know…it was something Superior said."

"What'd he say?"

Marth shrugged. "He said Ganondorf had more feelings than usual; that he protected me for his sake as well as mine. Of course, he could be lying."

"Trying to confuse you?" Yoshi asked. "Well, he plays dirty, from what we've seen. I'm sure he'll use any way to get us. I still can't believe we're the only ones left! Ick!"

"We have to see Master Hand," Marth said, tying up a third bag of trash; nothing was spared in the attack. "Of course, that means we would lose most of our freedom, but I'm starting to understand more and more…and I'm not really too keen about it."

"Things are getting out of hand, eh?" Yoshi asked. "Yeah; yeah, you're right. We better go see Master Hand. Let's get out of here."

As the two exited the room, Luigi and Samus were in the kitchen, cleaning up the mess the attack had made. "We lost Pichu, Pikachu, and Ganondorf in one fell blow…damn it! I feel so sorry for Young Link, Jigglypuff, and Marth!"

"What makes you say that?" Samus asked, mopping up the floor as Luigi wiped the counters down.

"Well, first Young Link loses Ness, now he lost Ganondorf," Luigi replied. "And I know that Ganondorf's loss hit Marth; did you see his face when he and Zelda carried him in? It was like he lost a brother! And Jigglypuff is stuck with just Mewtwo now, so we all know where that'll lead."

"True," Samus agreed, placing the mop to the side and sitting on one of the least broken chairs. "So, Superior has three of the five hearts; we have the other two. What's Master Hand going to do now?"

"Make sure Marth and Yoshi are untouchable, first and foremost," Luigi suggested. "After that, well, we're going to have to go into battle, even if that means we'll lose our hearts. As long as Crazy Hand still has his, we can get ours back in the end."

"I hope it doesn't come to that," Samus muttered. "I don't want you to lose your heart; I won't let you."

"Well, that'll be difficult," Luigi said, chuckling. "Because I won't let you lose your heart either."

"Then we either lose our hearts together or keep them," Samus said. She held her hand out. "Agreed?"

"Agreed," Luigi said, closing the deal. "Superior Hand will regret having us as foes. More importantly, he'll regret messing with brothers, especially me and Mario!"

"If anyone messes with you, they mess with me," Samus said. "And I'm nasty to those who mess with me. Bring it on Superior! We're ready for you this time! We will win round three!"

With that, the two left the kitchen.

**Popo: That's that! The tenth chapter is done!**

**Jigglypuff: That's not good! Superior has claimed the third of the five hearts and taken Pikachu and Ganondorf! Ganondorf! O.o**

**Mario: It means now we'll see Marth's side of what will soon be a relationship. And Yoshi foresees Link getting a well deserved punch in the face…that's foreshadowing there folks. Expect Link to justly get what HE deserves near the fic's end. XD**

**Jigglypuff: RoyalFanatic also seems to continue to stress Luigi's and Samus' determination to win this battle. It's not her being strange or anything; those two will be an important part in the smashers' win against Superior Hand. Wow! It's weird to refer to ourselves as smashers! XD**

**Popo: Crazy Hand seems to also play an important part in saving those who are lost. And expect a shadowed smasher get a good time in the spotlight; he'll also be an important part in saving everyone. He'll…well, that's for later. n.n**

**Mario: It also seems Superior Hand has a good idea of Ganondorf's feelings! Expect him to use that as a hidden ace! And that's all we're saying here. Until the next chapter, which will have a flashback of how the attack began as well as continue what's going on, review!**


	12. A Fool's Partake

**I is evil! Bwahahaha! XD**

**Falco: O.o**

**Nevertheless, with all that said and done, the fic must continue onwards. But don't think just because Ganondorf's down that means he's out. Oh no, I got a nice twist coming up that'll be explained in the fourth and final situation in chapter fifteen!**

**Ganondorf: Phew! …I think? O.o**

**Ganondorf: I'm still sad… ;.;**

**Falco: Nevertheless, that's all from us here. Away chapter eleven!**

"This feels like house arrest," Yoshi said bitterly, pouting in his room. The dino did expect to lose _some_ of his freedom.

Losing _all_ of it, however, was too much to bear.

"Well, right now Superior has three of you guys," Kirby said. "If he gets you and Marth, then we lose!"

"But to lock me away in the stupid mansion until Superior's down?" Yoshi asked. "It doesn't matter where we are! We lost Mario and Ness in his fortress, and Pichu here! Why doesn't he just set us loose and we just keep running?"

"Around the island?"

"We lost Pichu here on the island. No, we run around the entire planet. Never in one place for so long. We're smashers; surely we can handle what would appear to be a lifelong run around the world!"

"But that's different!" Jigglypuff cried from her seat. She had watched the two food-happy creatures as they debated. "You'll be by yourselves…and the currency's different on each continent! Food will be hard to come by! And so will a warm bed! And you'll be by yourselves!"

"Trust me, Jigglypuff. Keeping us here won't help. It's best that we just leave. After all, being around no one means no one else can get hurt in our stead."

"If you want to run, go ahead," Falcon commented, entering the room.

"What makes you say that?" Yoshi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Couple others were debating the same thing," Falcon replied. "And Marth had the same idea you had. The doc covered his escape."

"I guess I'll cover yours," Kirby said.

"But…it'll be dangerous," Jigglypuff said meekly.

"At this point, everything's dangerous," Yoshi said, handing Kirby a head-set communicator. He put a second one on himself. "But honestly, I would rather just me being in danger than me and the rest of you guys. Did he go north or south?" The dino turned to Falcon.

"North," The racer said. "The doc also said he's checking in thrice daily."

"Then I head south," Yoshi said. "And yeah, that sounds good. Three times per day. If you don't hear from me, contact me yourself. It's possible I couldn't get you. If I don't reply, then assume the worst." He walked to the window.

"Be careful…" Jigglypuff said softly.

"Yeah, don't be too rash," Kirby agreed.

"I'd be going against my heart if I did that. I _am_ kindness, remember?" Yoshi said, grinning. The puffballs laughed as the dino opened the window, gave a wave, and jumped out.

"Think he'll be alright?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Yeah," Falcon replied. "To be honest, I'm more worried about Marth."

"How come?" Kirby asked, turning his communicator on standby.

"Whisperings around the mansion," Falcon replied. "But seriously, the Hands are worried Superior would use Ganondorf to get him."

"That sounds like Superior," Kirby muttered darkly. "I guess all we can do for now is wait, right?"

"Until the battle? Perhaps." Falcon replied. "Until we finally get a good idea of what to do? Yeah."

* * *

"_This way! This way!"_

"_Crap! There's too many wireframes!"_

"I don't wanna die!"

It was nothing but confusion and pandemonium, and Donkey Kong was worried. He could hear footsteps and screaming in all four directions, and didn't know where to start to help. Deciding to find one of the remaining three, he lumbered forward.

He didn't run into any of them, however. Instead, he ran into Superior Hand and Jeremy.

They were in the dining room, the former having pinned the latter on top of one of the tables. In the corner was Falcon, slumped over heartless. The ape looked at the scene in shock.

"So, do you think you can escape, Jeremy?" Superior asked, sneering. "You're the only one who can save your smashers, after all."

"You'll have the innocent suffer?" The younger guardian asked, spitting into his father's face. "You sicken me."

"Then suffer the fate of true nothingness!" Superior shouted. He raised his hand, but was knocked away by D.K.

"You won't do anything!" The ape shouted. "You're alright Crazy?"

"Yeah; yeah, I'm fine!" Jeremy said, sitting up. "D.K., thank you for saving me!"

"No problem! Now let's get Superior!" D.K. shouted. Jeremy nodded and jumped into battle stance, a silver gun in his hands.

"_So! You think the two of you can take me?" Superior asked, rage the only emotion hanging on his face. "I dare you to try!"_

* * *

If there was one thing about Superior Hand, it had to be his love of having the situation in his control.

D.K. realized this, as well as a few other things: he loved to toy around with his foes, and he hated if they struggled or fought back. He also was quick to anger.

Perhaps they could use those facts to their advantage?

He was amazed with what had happened though. Falcon had been lost; his heart a silver gem lying next to the broken table. It was unbreakable, fortunately, but the situation at hand was intense.

It was halfway during the battle, however, when things took a turn for the better.

* * *

_D.K. tripped, cursing mentally._

_He knew it was over for him._

Superior was closer to him than Jeremy, and the ape knew it would only be a matter of time before he ended up like Falcon. He closed his eyes, awaiting his fate.

Jeremy watched in horror as Superior walked up to the ape, his right hand reaching for the ape's back…

…and was reflected into a wall. He wasn't even able to touch D.K.

"H-h-how…?" The younger Hand asked; eyes wide.

"I'm not dead?" D.K. asked, opening his eyes. Superior was staring at him with an uneasy calmness on his face.

"You. How did you do that?"

"Do…what?" D.K. asked, looking at Jeremy. "What did I do?"

"Never mind. You two are not the ones I need," Superior said, turning. "Now to find my other three hearts."

Before D.K. could retaliate, Superior had vanished.

"How_ did_ you do that?" Jeremy asked. "You…protected your heart, in simple words. A magical barrier that none can penetrate. Only a chosen few can do such a thing. And you saved my life…"

"Is what Superior said true?" D.K. asked, picking up the silver gem. "Are you the only one who can save the others?"

"Indeed," Jeremy replied. "Well, anyone can replace a heart back into its body, but only a few people can do it properly."

The ape handed the gem to Jeremy. He watched in almost fascination as the guardian walked to the lifeless Falcon, and placed the hand with the gem through the racer's chest.

_After retreating his hand, Jeremy began pushing on Falcon's chest, and the racer jumped to a sitting position, coughing._

* * *

"What do you mean the two have vanished?" Jeffrey asked, staring at Link. "Do they not know how to follow orders?"

"Don't ask me; _I_ follow orders given to me," Link said. "All I know is that the two have vanished. I know Dr. Mario, Nana, and Falcon were there when Marth vanished, and Kirby, Jigglypuff, and Falcon were there when Yoshi vanished a couple minutes later. Said they were going to run around the world, never staying in one place for too long. I think the doc and Kirby are "covering them", or something like that."

"Then I will contact them and ask them," Jeffrey said. "Link, thank you for telling me."

"Not a problem Master Hand!" Link said in a sing-song voice. He turned and left, grinning like a schoolyard bully.

Upon his office door's close, the elder Hand walked to the P.A. system. He tried his best to sound calm. "Dr. Mario and Kirby! I require your presence. May the two of you head to my office please?"

**Jigglypuff: And that ends the chapter! RoyalFanatic feels a little unsure with the flow, but I think she's just being paranoid. XD**

**Mario: Darn that Link! He tattled! What will Kirby and the doc do? O.o**

**Popo: And wow! Not only did D.K. save Crazy Hand (and Falcon), but he was unable to have his heart stolen! Looks like he's the special someone we were talking about! Yay D.K.!**

**Jigglypuff: A little more with Luigi and Samus, Master Hand's big confrontation, and most importantly, Marth and his feelings! Expect all this and more next chapter! XD**

**Mario: Woo! XD**

**Popo: Review!**


	13. A Breaking of Trust

**And now, chapter twelve! Yay twelve!**

**Falco: "A Breaking of Trust"? **_**That's**_** what you named the chapter? Woman! How evil are you? O.o**

**You know the answer to that; look at my other fics. x)**

**Falco: O.o**

**Ganondorf: Some more Luigi and Samus action, Master confrontation against Kirby and Dr. Mario, and Marth's feelings…among other things…I'm reading this chapter!**

**Dr. Mario: Ha! I bet you are! Anyways, RoyalFanatic doesn't own SSBM, but she does own the mansion, ****Smash Island, Planet Nintendo, the Hand Brothers' human forms and names, Superior Hand and his fortress, the story plot, the Alter of Omega, and maybe a few other things as well.**

**With that, we start the fic!**

**Dr. Mario: Away chapter twelve!**

"You needed to see us, Master Hand?"

Kirby wondered how the doc was able to sound so calm. They both knew someone tattled, and they were busted. How were they going to explain this to the guardian? He didn't want to lie, but knew there might not be any other way.

"Yes. Please sit down," Jeffrey said. The two complied. "Now, I have heard from a confidential source that Yoshi and Marth are no longer in the mansion."

"Is that so?" Dr. Mario asked, raising an eyebrow. Kirby stifled laughter as Jeffrey twitched. "I do recall not seeing them as of late. Someone here must be _very _loyal to his fellow smashers." Kirby noticed the sarcastic stress on the word "very".

"Do they not think I know what I'm doing?" Jeffrey asked. "That Jeremy knows what he's doing? My source says you two are keeping communications with them. How? And you will tell them to come back home."

"And do what?" Kirby asked, raising his voice. "Stay here where Superior Hand can find them?"

"So you _are_ involved!" Jeffrey shouted.

"Do we know they vanished? Yes," Dr. Mario said, folding his arms. "Were we there when they ran off? Yes. Are we communicating with them? I have no idea what you're talking about. Why would we want to communicate with them? What if Superior hacks into the communication system?"

"You have no idea what I'm talking about…" Jeffrey said. Dr. Mario and Kirby nodded. "Leave your dorm rooms unlocked; I'm searching your rooms."

"_What_?" Dr. Mario roared, jumping from his seat. "You don't believe us?"

"Of course not," Jeffrey said. "You said you were there when they vanished, yet you say you're not involved at all?"

"What about being a spectator?" Dr. Mario asked. "We talked; we know the plan, but we aren't communicating with them!"

"Where are they heading?" The guardian asked.

"Why ask us now?" Kirby asked. "You don't trust us anyway."

"You have lost our trust, _Hand_," Dr. Mario spat, heading towards the door. Kirby followed suit and left. Before the doctor left, he turned around. "And how do I know you're not helping your father out? That's probably it, isn't it?"

"_Get out_!" Jeffrey roared, picking up the nearest object he could, a glass statue, and throwing it at the door. The doc escaped as the statue shattered into pieces.

"What the heck?" Kirby asked.

"Grab your communicator and smasher ID; we leave!" Dr. Mario said. "We stay in the city."

Kirby nodded solemnly, and followed the doctor.

* * *

"_Hey Marth…can I ask you something?" Pichu asked meekly. Ness turned towards the conversation, interested._

"_What is it?" The prince asked, looking up from his sword._

"When Superior was talking about the one person he knew we couldn't lose…why did he say Ganondorf?" Pichu asked.

"I'm…not sure," Marth replied weakly, sheathing his weapon and looking away.

"But—"

"Well, I'm still not sure why he named Young Link for me," Ness said. "Guess we got some soul searching to do. Don't worry; I'm sure once he knows an answer, he'll tell you."

"Oh…okay!" That answer satisfied the mouse, who turned back to his food.

Marth gave a nod of thanks before lying on his cot and staring at the ceiling. But what the PSI user said was true; he couldn't tell Pichu an answer yet…because even _he_ didn't know the answer to that yet.

Well, he had a couple guesses, but a guess was an uncertain answer, and he didn't want uncertainty.

"I though he was going to say Peach for Mario," Pichu said, starting conversation again. "You know, since the two are engaged."

"But instead he mentioned Luigi," Mario said, thinking. "Hmmm…"

"No bond is closer than one of siblings," Marth said absentmindedly. "And since Mario spent more time with Luigi than Dr. Mario, it can be obvious why he said the younger sibling over the twin."

"That makes sense," Yoshi said. "But the strange thing is Superior said Mario for me."

"You must think of Mario as a brother," Ness said.

"Shucks," Mario muttered, embarrassed. "Well, you are like a younger brother more than a pet."

"I have a lot of fun with you in adventures," Yoshi said, copying the prince and lying on his cot. "I have fun training and everything…you know, you might be right Ness."

Ness grinned. "It's good to hear it."

"_You think Superior will take all our hearts?" Pichu asked, looking at the ground worriedly. "I…I don't want to bring about the end of the world…or Pikachu…"_

_"Nah; one of us will be alright in the end," Mario replied, grinning. "I just know it."_

* * *

Sitting on the outside of the ship, staring into the ocean…ignoring the whisperings and mutterings of the other passengers. 

Marth had other things to worry about.

Everything was just a big jumbled mess; Superior knew something about Ganondorf that he didn't…or was he just too scared to admit that it could be true?

_"Such foolishness...then again, when isn't love so foolish?"_

_"Foolishness...of love...?"_

He buried his face into his hands; Ganondorf was a very complex topic for the prince. Ever since he had first met the King of the Gerudo actually…

"_He had more reason to shield you than you think. I wonder if you realize this as well as I do."_

The prince had an idea…but he didn't know if it was true. He'd be beyond overjoyed if it was true...but how?

How could it be true?

A forbidden love is called so for a reason after all…

* * *

_"I...I need to talk..."_

_"Is it about Ganondorf?"_

"Y-yeah," Young Link said, rubbing his eyes. Marth nodded, and turned away from his book.

The two were in the library; the prince continuing his researching with more vigor. Not even Master Hand and his stupid rules would stop him.

"I…I thought you and Yoshi were supposed to stay in your dorms," Young Link said. Either he lost his courage or had forgotten what he wanted to say. Marth guessed it was the former more than the latter.

"We are, but when did we care about that?" He replied, scowling. "It feels like house arrest; what are we supposed to do now? Wait until Superior takes us?"

"I'm…I'm sure Master Hand doesn't think that way," Young Link said weakly.

"I don't care what he's thinking," Marth said. "He shut down our idea before even _hearing _it. He's starting to snap, and I think it's because the reality that he's fighting his own father is finally starting to hit him. That doesn't mean that he can give in to his bad judgment though!"

"What are you going to do?" Young Link asked.

"We're going to do what we planned on doing; run away," Marth replied. "I feel bad for worrying the others, but sitting here doing nothing, or else sneaking away and fearing we'll get caught, is not helping the situation at all."

"Will…will you see that you're safe?" Young Link asked, sniffling. "Will…you make sure that Ganondorf's sacrifice wasn't in vain?"

"I never wanted it to happen, actually," Marth said, shaking his head. "It's…he's…"

"He's what?"

"It's too complicated. I don't know myself."

"If you say so," Young Link muttered, nodding. He walked to the door of the library. Before he left, he turned around, as if just remembering something. "Don't do whatever Superior says."

"What?" He turned; looking at the younger Hero in confusion.

"It…he knows how to play dirty," Young Link said. "He'll do anything. I don't want to see Ganondorf sad. Please don't…"

_With that, he turned and left, closing the door behind him._

_It was now clear to Marth that Young Link knew just as much as Superior did._

* * *

"Are you sure?" Luigi asked, glancing first at Samus, then the computer screen she was staring into. 

"I'm positive…there!" She said triumphantly. "We're in. Okay…let's look up background info."

"I never knew you were so skilled at hacking," Luigi said, looking impressed. "I think Master Hand's going to kill us though."

"Let him," Samus said, her eyes still on the computer. "If he's not going to listen to reason and help us out, then we take the information ourselves…no…nothing here…"

"Check that folder," Luigi suggested, pointing to a tripled X named file. Samus moved the mouse and clicked on the folder; pages marked with triple letters filled the screen. "Where do we start?"

"How about this first one?" She said, moving the mouse towards the first file, named triple A, and opened it. She whistled. "Look at this; ancient translations found on the Altar of Omega? I think this is a good place to start."

"Weren't we looking for more information of Superior Hand?" Luigi asked, grinning wryly. "Isn't that why we hacked into the mansion's main database?"

"The more information we get, the better," Samus said, skimming. "Hmm…I think we stumbled upon the mother load of information. I'm printing these triple lettered files out; collect them as they print and make sure no one gets word of what we're doing."

"Yeah, otherwise we'll be tattled on, like Marth and Yoshi," Luigi said. "We meet in my dorm to go over all the information."

"Right," Samus said, nodding. Luigi left the room as Samus clicked "file" and "print".

"You did the wrong thing, Hand," She said, smirking. "Never underestimate a plumber and a bounty huntress. Now, let's see what information you're hiding from us."

**Popo: That ends the chapter! So, just in case you guys didn't get it, it's a breaking of trust the between smashers mentioned above and Master Hand. RoyalFanatic's not making him a **_**villain**_**, to say, but a nuisance. She'll follow up with Master's mistakes in the fourth and final situation.**

**Mario: So, Dr. Mario and Kirby are running towards the city, Samus and Luigi are hacking into the main database to get info…and Marth thinks the same way Ganondorf does! O.o**

**Jigglypuff: They both have feelings for each other (although it appears there's a lot of confusion on Marth's side of things), but are afraid to mention it because they both think it's a forbidden love? O.o**

**Popo: Cool! XD**

**Jigglypuff: How is that cool? (Tilts herself in questioning)**

**Mario: He's a kid; let him be. XD Nevertheless, that's all from us! Review!**


	14. A Shattering of Beliefs

**Okay! Here's chapter thirteen! Behold more Zelda and a flashback so shocking, you'll hate Link even more than you already do. XD**

**Dr. Mario: O.o**

**Falco: Oh! Oh! This is when…O.o**

**Yeah, this is when. Herr, you should know what I'm talking about; your question is finally answered. XD For the rest of you, well, you'll find out soon enough! n.n**

**Ganondorf: Time to focus on the other pairings?  
**

**Perhaps; expect some more insight starting from the final situation onward. Nevertheless, disclaim for us please!**

**Ganondorf: RF doesn't own SSBM, but she does own the mansion, ****Smash Island, Planet Nintendo, the Hand Brothers' human forms and names, Superior Hand and his fortress, the story plot, the Alter of Omega, and maybe a few other things as well.**

**Dr. Mario: Away chapter thirteen. Ick! Thirteen's a bad number!**

**Falco: I can't believe you're superstitious…O.o**

All she had to do was plan everything out; from there, all would work accordingly.

But Zelda knew it _had_ to be more complicated than that.

While she was Link's friend, she wasn't sure about his sexuality at all. Of course, Young Link, his younger self, is homosexual, and, as she once told Dr. Mario, he never once _really_ hit on any of the woman he met on his journeys…yet still. She had never seen him in love…what if he didn't even know how to at all?

The princess sat in her dorm, pondering. Now knowing that Dr. Mario was out of the mansion, it was up to her to continue the plans and hopefully get Link and Roy together. Perhaps with another person, the Hero would lay low and stop being such an arrogant ass. His behavior had bothered her over the past few days, and she had a few choice words when she found out it was him who tattled to Master Hand.

Dr. Mario had the same exact words to say as well.

* * *

"_What…Link told on us?" He roared, resisting the urge to hit something. "That little bitch! Someone better hurt him soon!"_

"_How did everything go?" Zelda asked, placing a hand on the doctor's shoulder._

It was successful in calming him down. "Master Hand doesn't trust us anymore…not that it matters; I don't trust him anymore either. We told him we didn't know about communicating, but he didn't believe us. If you see him at all, please don't say anything about us leaving and everything!"

"Of course; my lips are sealed," Zelda said. "So, now what?"

"Kirby and I are leaving the mansion," Dr. Mario said. Zelda opened her mouth, but the doc continued. "No, we aren't doing what the others are doing; we're just heading to the city, nothing more. I'll be sure to appear a couple evenings every week; I'm glad your room has a balcony."

Zelda nodded. "Yes, of course. But what about the mission?"

_"It's in your hands, Zel," Dr. Mario said. "I'm sorry to leave you with all of this, but I'll make up all my debts! I promise!"_

_"I know that," Zelda said, smiling and kissing the doc on the cheek. "Now you better go; I'll cover for you."_

* * *

Zelda wondered if she should enlist some outside help; matching two different people together was a difficult situation, after all. Upon hearing knocking on her door, she decided to ask her visitor if he or she could help. 

It was Nana, holding a piece of paper in her hand. "Good evening, Zelda," She said, smiling shyly. "H-how are you?"

"Well. Thank you for your concern," Zelda said, smiling back. "How may I help you, Nana?"

"Umm…well…I…drew something for you," Nana said, holding up the paper. It was a colored picture of the princess herself standing near the mansion's front gates, smiling and waving. "Do…do you like it?"

"Nana, I love it! Thank you so much," Zelda said, taking the paper. "I'll be sure to find a nice frame for it and hang it up."

"I'm glad you like it!" Nana said happily. "By the way…a-are you busy? I was…hoping we could hang out together or something…"

"Well, I am busy," Zelda said. "But I can use some help. Do you remember when Dr. Mario and I were talking about a mission?"

"Y-yeah! That was when I asked you to battle with me and Popo!" Nana said.

"Well, it's a plan to get Link and Roy together. We think that perhaps Link would calm down and be his old self again if he's with someone, and besides, Roy deserves a little happiness. I was thinking about setting the two up, and going from there, but I need more than one person to help me out. Would you like to help?"

Nana was quick to nod. "Yeah! I can get Young Link and Popo to help too! I'll go tell them!" With that, she turned and left.

"Maybe I should ask Peach as well; might help her take her mind off things," Zelda wondered out loud. Deciding that she would do just that, she also left the room. The Hylian princess decided to check the Mushroom princess' room first, she headed down the hall.

She was startled to see Master Hand in Dr. Mario's room, checking it as if there was a bomb hidden somewhere inside. Next to the doctor's door were Peach, Falco, and Link.

The falcon crossed his arms. "I dunno what he's thinking. There's nothing in his or Kirby's rooms."

"You never know," Link said crossly. "With the doc and puffball in the arenas, now's the best time to search for communicators."

"Are you sure about Dr. Mario and Kirby communicating with Marth and Yoshi?" Peach asked softly. "What if it's a misunderstanding or something?"

"You doubt my ears, woman?" Link asked, turning and snarling at the princess. Peach let out a yell and ran off, ignoring Zelda. Link then turned towards Falco. "What about you, birdbrain?"

"It's a damned good idea," Falco said. "I mean, why keep the two of them here when Superior Hand already proved this place _isn't_ the safest of places to stay. You know what I heard? I heard one of the others saw the bastard near the arena lounge, where Marth was going against all those wireframes, and _allowed_ him to pass."

"And where did you hear that?" Link asked, sounding a little suspicious.

"Rumors are running around the mansion like mice," Falco replied. "And there are plenty of them. Of course, if they turn out to be true, well, I'm not showing any mercy to the smasher who just stood there and allowed Superior to grab Marth and teleport away. If Ganondorf hadn't figured it out and followed, _he'd_ be the one in his dorm lifeless, and Yoshi would be the only one left."

"What if the smasher had indicated that Marth was in the room?" Zelda asked.

"What?" Falco asked. "If _that's_ true, then he better start preparing his funeral!" With that, he turned and left. Link glared before offering Master Hand his help.

Zelda shook her head, and left as well. She could never forget what Link had done during the attack. It had changed her opinions on both him and Ganondorf.

Why was the truth always so hard?

* * *

_Zelda clambered into the vent, and closed it behind her. Of course, a princess normally wouldn't hide in a ventilation shaft, but this wasn't a normal situation at all._

_She had to hide before Superior Hand found her, for she had a warning to pass on._

There were so many wireframes; how Marth was going to be able to handle all of them was beyond her. She had faith in his agility and accuracy, which he focused on more rather than power, but she couldn't help being worried.

She had to find the others, tell them what was happening, and get the prince help, and fast! But Superior was heading down the hallway, and if she was found, then she would most likely lose her heart, and then Marth would've been in danger.

At least the man didn't know the prince was in the room! There was a hall that led down to the arena lounge, but Superior would never take it unless he knew there was someone there, right?

To her surprise, Link rushed into her point of view from the left side of the hall. Did he know of Marth's condition and come to reinforce? That would've been a great help.

Or was it just bad luck on his part?

"Good afternoon, Hero of Time," Superior Hand walked into the princess' point of view, this time from the right side. Link took a battle stance, shaking. That confused Zelda; why would the bearer of the Triforce of _Courage_ start shaking?

"S-Superior Hand…" Link muttered, his left hand starting to sweat. "I…I know what you're planning! And you're not going to get away with it!"

"Is that so?" Superior Hand asked, grinning. "To be honest, I wasn't looking for you, but it matters not to me. Prepare to know true nothingness." He ran forward.

"Wait! You don't want to go this way!" Link shouted. He then pointed down the hall…leading straight to the arena lounge. Zelda started to feel panicky, and she knew why.

'_Oh please no…'_ She thought, clasping her hands together. _'Oh gods…please no. Nayru…please be merciful…'_

"Why is that?" Superior asked. "What is down the other hall?"

"Battle…" Link choked out.

Realization hit the villain. "Which one…Hero?"

Zelda wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic, or if he thought Link was his hero…_'Gods no…please…'_

"The prince," Link replied softly. Superior grinned before taking off. Upon seeing him out of sight, the Hero glanced around the room. Seeing no one else around, he sighed in relief. "Wow…didn't think I'd be able to pull that off…but Marth…oh well. Sucks to be him." With that, he left.

After making sure he was out of sight, Zelda opened the vent and dropped down to the floor.

"Gods, why?" She screamed, falling to her knees. "_Why_?"

"Zelda? What is it?" Ganondorf ran up to her and knelt by her side. "What happened?"

"G-Ganondorf…" Tears were starting to form, but she brushed them away. "It's...we have a problem!"

"What is it?" The Gerudo asked, helping her to her feet. She nodded in thanks.

"It's Marth," She replied. "He…this way." She grabbed his arm and led him to the lounge.

The sight that befell the two royals confirmed the princess' suspicions. The room was destroyed and littered with bodies of dead frames.

"Zelda…what the hell happened in here?" Ganondorf asked, turning and placing both hands on her shoulders. He listened, eyes widening, as the princess told him the tale.

"And as soon as Link left, you showed up," She finished. "I…I knew Superior had taken him away…but it's not too late."

"He's still on the island?" Ganondorf asked.

"The other side."

"Then please!" He gently shook her, his eyes and voice pleading. "Teleport me to them! I…I need to save Marth! I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to him…"

Zelda nodded, surprised with the emotion the Gerudo was showing. So much for being a heartless monster…maybe he was changing after all. Feeling for the location, she took a step back and crossed her arms out in front of her. Finding the coordinates, she spread her arms outward, and Ganondorf teleported away.

_As soon as he vanished, she wandered over to one of the ruined couches, sat down, and began to cry._

_Her beliefs shattered completely, and she didn't know what to believe anymore._

**Jigglypuff: That ends the chapter!**

**Mario: (Gasp!) Poor Zelda! And wow; Link **_**helped**_** Superior Hand out…O.o Did he think that it would've ended with Ganondorf losing his heart I wonder? Or did he just feel like seeing how good an actor he was? Insanity!**

**Popo: The injustice! Oh, I can't wait until Link gets what he rightfully deserves!**

**Jigglypuff: So, one more chapter before the fourth situation! What will happen?**

**Popo: We'll find out!**

**Mario: That we will! Until then, review!**


	15. A Tying of Loose Ends

**Well, let's conclude this current situation! Next up is the final one, and boy oh boy do I have plans! (Eviler grin)**

**Ganondorf: O.o**

**Falco: O.o**

**Dr. Mario: Ha!**

**Oh, and don't think the fic will end because the next chapter's the final situation at hand! That's far from the truth. It just means that there won't be anymore flashbacks. I'll still use lines to break the scenes though; it'll be something I use in this and the sequel. I'm not sure about title yet (for the sequel), but we'll see what happens! I know I'm looking forward to it!**

**Now, how about we get the chapter started? Falco, disclaim for us please!**

**Falco: Okay, so RF doesn't own SSBM, but she does own the mansion, ****Smash Island, Planet Nintendo, the Hand Brothers' human forms and names, Superior Hand and his fortress, the story plot, the Alter of Omega, and maybe a few other things as well.**

**Dr. Mario: How close does Superior Hand get to succeeding in his plan?**

**See Mario's words in chapter twelve. Okay then...away chapter!**

If Young Link was scared about anything, he didn't show it.

But he knew, deep down inside, that his words to the prince that day were meaningless.

"_Don't do what Superior says…he knows how to play dirty…I don't want to see Ganondorf sad…"_

The young Hero knew that Ganondorf _would_ be sad, and that it wouldn't be anyone's fault but Superior's.

"Young Link?" Peach stepped into the said smasher's dorm. "Can…can I come in? I need company…"

"Sure," Young Link said. "I…I guess I need some company too. As long as you…are not scared of me…for being what I am…" He looked to the ground.

"Oh, I'd never treat you any differently," Peach said. "It doesn't matter to me if you like boys or girls, men or women; love is a very special thing." She walked in and sat down on a chair. "Can we talk? I'll feel better if I can sort out my emotions."

"Me too," Young Link said, lying on his bed. "We…we can talk. I might feel better too."

* * *

_Pichu screamed as Pikachu was flung effortlessly into a wall. Jigglypuff cried in pain as well._

_Fox let out a curse._

"How does it feel?" Superior asked, holding Pikachu's heart in his hand. Pichu sniffed, shaking. "What will you do now?"

"We'll take you down and rescue Pikachu!" Jigglypuff cried. "You've captured enough of us!"

Fox watched uneasy, knowing somehow that Pichu was in more danger than they though. Would he lose his heart? The kitsune had a feeling it would happen.

"Why continue with your plans?" He asked. "How do you know you're sure of what you're doing? What if you destroy us all?"

"_That_ doesn't matter to me, young fox," Superior said. "As a matter of fact, _nothing_ matters to me." Fox let out a growl at that. "Now Pichu. Will you come quietly? Or will I force your heart out of you?"

Pichu shook his head as Jigglypuff and Fox stepped in front of the mouse, shielding him. Superior Hand only laughed.

"So, you wish to end up like the mouse before you?" He asked, gesturing towards the lifeless Pikachu. No one spoke. "Very well then…prepare to know true nothingness."

_"The only one who will know true nothingness here is you," Fox said. Even as he said it, though, he knew he was wrong on two accounts. He shook his head. "No...you already know that feeling, don't you? After you decided to abandon your two sons...did you plan on sacrificing them for your ideals? How low."_

_"What I planned to do with those two is none of your business," Superior said, slowly losing his calm. "Now. Shall we fight? Or shall I stand here and speak of my sons some more?"_

* * *

Fox found that whenever he was upset, juggling would always calm him down. 

That was why, when Roy entered the room, he was juggling five empty pokeballs effortlessly.

"Fox? Are you busy?" The lord asked, hoping not to break his concentration.

"Not really," The kitsune replied, allowing the five balls to drop onto the floor. "Just calming down. What's up?"

"Luigi and Samus got everything," Roy said. "There's a whole bunch of stuff; they need more than two pairs of eyes to read it all."

"So they asked for two more, is that it?" Fox asked. "Well, snooping through forbidden information also helps calm me down. Her room or his?"

"Neither actually," Roy said, glancing around the room. "They're hiding in one of the basements, since Master Hand is currently more of a hindrance than a help."

"Damn that Link…" Fox muttered. "Zelda told me it was Link who sold Marth out." He added, seeing Roy's look of confusion.

"No…" The lord stared at the ground. "Now I feel worse…why did I have to fall in love with him of all people?"

"Actually, you may be Link's savior," Fox said. "Even after all he's done, you still love him. Maybe having a lover will help him deflate his overlarge ego. I remember when we were in the Super Smash Brothers Tournament, you know. Link was nothing like he is now back then, if that makes sense."

"What was Link like?" Roy asked.

"You would look at him, and he'd tell you he was burdened," Fox said, chuckling. "But he wasn't a bad person. Unconfident at times, and he could be a little rash then, but he respected his fellows, who in turn respected him. If I had to say one thing about him, though, it'd be that he may be a Hero, but he is certainly not a fighter. That was the impression I got back then."

"Do you still think that way?"

"I do," Fox said, stretching. "I still say he's not a fighter, despite his past actions. And one thing I noticed back then was that he was scared of change. Like a horror movie, but worse.

"I think that's the reason he hates Ganondorf so much; because of change. The fact that Ganondorf's changing means _he_ has to change, and he's too scared. If you can change that, perhaps you can save him."

"I'll do my best," Roy said. "Now, follow me; I'll take you to Luigi and Samus."

* * *

_It was Jigglypuff's screaming that made Marth knew Superior was nearby. Despite his intuition telling him to flee, he entered the room instead. He knew to expect the worse._

_And it was._

Pichu hung like a rag doll in Superior's right hand. Pikachu was off to the side, lifeless as well. Jigglypuff was still screaming, and Fox was aiming his blaster at the villain.

"And so, three hearts are mine," Superior said, smiling. It was enough; the prince quickly ran away.

But to his dismay, the wireframes followed only seconds later.

His goal was one of the arenas themselves, preferably the Temple, but there were more frames waiting in the arena lounge. The battle had to take place there.

Fortunately for Marth, Superior's frames were no greater than the purple frames of Smash Mansion, and it turned into a battle of endurance. If he couldn't fight, it was over.

Time was lost as an endless number of frames jumped at the prince, and bodies began piling on each other. It had to be after an half an hour of battling when Zelda barged into the room, observing in horror before lending some aid.

"Here!" She shouted, sending a healing spell his way. "How much longer can you fight?"

"I'll need help eventually!" Marth said, slicing a frame to ribbons. "Don't worry about me; get reinforcements!"

_The princess nodded before turning and fleeing. After that, time sped up. One minute, he was still battling frames; the next, a hand was wrapped around his neck, halting his breath; Falchion fell to the ground._

_"Come, prince," Superior said. "We must go. I do not want to be interrupted."_

* * *

North, north, and further north. There was no stopping him. 

It was a snowy forest, with no civilization for miles. A small raccoon was on the hunt; searching for any signs of food.

Hearing the bushes nearby rustle startled the animal, and it ran up a tree. Looking down, it didn't know what to expect. Seeing a human emerge made it afraid, yet at the same time, curious. What would a human be doing here?

The prince glanced around before concluding that he was alone. Walking over to one of the trees, he fell to the ground; arms resting on his knees and his head resting on his arms. It had been a long run.

The cold was penetrating, yet Marth ignored it. He desperately wished someone was nearby, but knew that wish would never come true. Now able to stop and think, he decided that he had to sort his feelings out.

_Ganondorf…_

The Gerudo's name was the first thing to pop up in his mind. Everything led back to him. Anytime he recalled a happy memory, the King was there. Anytime he needed to relax, all it took was thinking of the Gerudo; his face, his voice, anything about him…

Did he even _need_ to think about it? He was foolishly in love. A forbidden love, but a love nevertheless.

He had no idea when or how he became…gay. The word always unsettled the prince, but not because of what it stood for; he was proud of that. It was because to him, the word was degrading, spiteful, full of hurt.

But nonetheless, the realization that he was in love with other men rather than women was found; fortunately, the occupants of Smash Island seemed to be okay with that. It was something that he and Ness always talked about when they felt the pressure of being different; not normal.

Thinking about when he first met Ganondorf, Marth realized that he had said somewhat of a lie. When the prince first saw him, he knew there was _something_ there. Whether it was friendship or love, however, he wasn't sure. Because he hated uncertainty and unanswered questions, he wanted to find out what that something was. He decided to see what those who knew him said about him; then find a way to greet the Gerudo.

Hearing Link talk about him so nasty shocked the prince beyond belief. Zelda and Young Link had agreed with what the Hero was saying, but Young Link insisted that the Gerudo was capable of changing, and suggested to ignore what his older self was saying. It was with that mindset that he decided to approach Ganondorf.

And how right Young Link was.

But now…Ganondorf was lying lifeless in his dorm. He wouldn't be there like he always was before…at least, until they reclaimed his heart.

Marth knew that that was the main reason he had to run away.

* * *

_He couldn't breathe…his vision began to fade…was it all over for him?_

_Before he could breathe his last, however, he was flung onto the ground._

Coughing and gasping for air, Marth somehow managed to get back onto his feet. Before he could do anything, though, he was knocked back down to the ground.

"You have some very faithful friends, prince," Superior said, leering. "Did you know it was the Hero in green who told me where you were? I didn't know you were the one killing off my wireframes."

"Remind me to thank him later," Marth said sarcastically, jumping back to his feet again. "What do you think I should give him; a gift basket or a card?"

"Are you prepared?" Superior asked. "With no weapon, and no power," He knocked the prince back to the ground. "You're useless. There is only one thing left in your future."

Marth said nothing, instead only looking at the villain defiantly. What else was there to do? He knew, however, he would never play along with Superior's games.

"No final words? Very well," The villain said. "Prepare to know true nothingness." With that, he lunged forward.

The prince closed his eyes, preparing for losing his heart. What he wasn't prepared for, however, was being pushed away. Opening his eyes, he was shocked to see Ganondorf on top of him. Superior was on the ground, growling in frustration.

He had been saved.

"Ganondorf…" Marth wasn't sure if it was just him or not, but all of a sudden, it seemed to be very warm. Was he just turning red because of that, or was he actually blushing? Ganondorf's face was near his own; almost too near.

"Are you alright?" The Gerudo asked, not seeming to be fazed at all. He stood, and held a hand out. The prince could only nod as Ganondorf helped him up.

"You." Superior growled, slowly rising to his feet. His eyes never left the Gerudo's. "How dare you interrupt."

"Screw you," Ganondorf said. "If you think there wasn't going to be a fight, then you're more delusional than I though."

"Then prepare to know true nothingness!" Superior shouted. Again he lunged towards Marth, and again the prince was pushed out of the way.

This time, however, Ganondorf was unable to get out of the way.

Shock enveloped Marth, completely. He couldn't even cry out as Superior held the silver gem in his hand, as Ganondorf fell to the ground lifeless.

"Such foolishness…then again, when isn't love so foolish?"

"Foolishness…of love…?" Words came back to him.

"He had more reason to shield you than you think," Superior said, glancing down at the Gerudo. "I wonder if you realize this as well as I do."

_This time, Marth had no reply._

"_No matter," Superior continued. "With this, I have all I need. Three hearts down, two to go. Two that will be easy to achieve. Farewell." With that, he teleported away._

* * *

Superior was obviously hinting that Ganondorf was feeling the same exact feeling that Marth was; love. 

But was he able to trust the villain's words?

The communicator set off a blaring alarm, making both the prince and the raccoon in its tree jump. The animal ran off as Marth went to turn the head-piece on, confused.

What could Dr. Mario possibly need?

**Jigglypuff: And that…ends the chapter…So that's what happened…O.o**

**Popo: Wow…there's a lot more on Marth's side of things as well. And wow, they almost had a moment there! XD**

**Mario: So, something's up, and the next chapter is the aftermath of whatever Dr. Mario needed to talk to him about. I wonder what it is…**

**Jigglypuff: RoyalFanatic said something about a twist before; maybe that's it. Be prepared for anything!**

**Popo: They almost had a moment there, you know. (Grin)**

**Mario: I'm sure RoyalFanatic's just as proud of that as you are. Nevertheless, tell us what you think! Review!**


	16. A Fourth Situation At Hand

**Okay then, let's get this out of the way. Eviler plans finally unleashed, and I'm talented at repeating myself over and over and over again. Here's the final situation! Woo!**

**Ganondorf: You… (Turns red) He…and I…almost…O.o**

**Dr. Mario: That **_**was**_** something, you know. So, you're finally focusing back on the romance?**

**There will be a lot more focusing on the pairings now, and I do apologize for focusing more on the action/adventure rather than the romance. But this chapter…you want to know something? I wrote down the first part of the chapter, and when I reread it, I couldn't believe I even wrote it. Seriously. O.o**

**Falco, Dr. Mario, & Ganondorf: O.o**

**(Shifty eyes) Angsty romance here, you guys. Be prepared. Seriously. A twist you probably saw coming, but didn't expect to see anyway. Or maybe you did expect to see it; I am evil. n.n Then there's other stuff too. But there's angst. A lot of it. Beware. And I fear the chapter…eh, just might be my paranoia. What else is new? XD**

**Ganondorf: I…I guess I'll disclaim. RF doesn't own SSBM, but she does own the mansion, ****Smash Island, Planet Nintendo, the Hand Brothers' human forms and names, Superior Hand and his fortress, the story plot, the Alter of Omega, and maybe a few other things as well**

**Enjoy the chapter. Away fifteen!**

It killed him…in mind, body, soul…

Any thankfulness Ganondorf felt for returning back to normal had vanished a second afterwards…when_ he_ wasn't there. When the Gerudo learned the sacrifice made to revive him, all emotion was gone.

Now here he was, sitting in the same chair for an endless length of hours. Besides the chair was a bed…its occupant was…

The battle _had_ to be taken to Superior Hand. _Now_. The stakes have risen to a new, extreme level. The end was starting to appear, whether it was good or bad, but Ganondorf was scared.

He wasn't ready. And since he knew what it would take to _be_ ready, he knew he never would be.

He had to face the truth: only Yoshi remained. Marth now joined Mario, Ness, and Pichu, and if the dino was to follow, that was the end.

Game Over.

There was plenty of planning and apologizing, but Ganondorf could care less about the mansion. It didn't matter to him anymore. His love was here; not running around in a total frenzy, or else looking up classified information.

There was no sign of life…no pulse…or breath. Dead, but able to be revived. Now though, it didn't seem that way at all. He was pale; his face held no expression. The smile that always made the Gerudo's heart jump was gone.

Automatically, Ganondorf softly ran the back of his fingers across Marth's face. He was cold; the warmth of life vanished…without a trace.

Heartbreak…Ganondorf now understood how Peach felt…

He shifted his hand, and let his fingers now flew through the prince's hair. He didn't care if anyone came in and saw him. It could even be Link, in all his arrogant glory, and Ganondorf wouldn't care.

In his heart, nothing mattered anymore.

He heard footsteps, heels to be exact, but he didn't look up. The heels continued, stopped, and a gloved hand rested on his shoulder.

Finally looking up, he saw it was Zelda.

The princess wasn't shocked to see the absolute sorrow in his eyes. Her own held only sorrow as well. She, like Young Link, grieved for king.

She pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

It was then Ganondorf knew Zelda was on his side.

It was then he felt all his emotions intensify.

It was then when the harshness of reality truly crashed down onto him.

It was then he broke down and cried…

Jeffrey paced his office, trying to take in everything that had happened. He had become nothing more than a nuisance to his smashers, and the guilt was rising to the same level the stress was.

He had no one to blame but himself: he misunderstood the two's idea, and instead forced them to run away. Now, however, he was the one holding the head-piece; Kirby, under the guardian's orders, had run off to join Yoshi. It was all up to him…

With that out of the way, he focused on the next problem. Rubbing his temples, he thought on the words Dr. Mario had told him.

Link. Dr. Mario said, after hearing the words from Zelda, Link was the one who sold Marth out to his father. All to save his own ass. Jeffrey banged a fist onto his desk; _how_ could he have been so blind? It was Link's fault Ganondorf had lost his heart…and was used as a bargaining tool to claim Marth's…the fourth heart.

"_But…I thought the heart couldn't be destroyed." Dr. Mario had said before, after hearing the guardian mention the villain's plan out loud._

"_It's a false sense of security." Jeffrey had replied, shaking his head. "As you know, the heart personifies itself into a silver gemstone. It always shines, and as long as it shines, nothing can break it._

"_But. Holding it in your hand blocks the gem's shine. The more the shine is blocked, the frailer it gets. When you apply enough pressure on it, it shatters. Once a heart has shattered…that's it."_

_That_ was Superior's plan. The villain knew Marth would never let Ganondorf's heart be destroyed. Even if it meant giving up his own.

Jeffrey wasn't sure what to do anymore.

Stopping to catch his breath, Yoshi observed his surroundings; tropical forest. It felt humid enough. Deciding he had to take a small break, and wait for Kirby to catch up, he squatted down.

"So…I'm the last one left, eh?" He muttered to himself. "Wow…"

"Now what?" Kirby asked, appearing from behind a bush and sitting next to the dino.

"Mario was confident one of us would keep our heart in the end," Yoshi said. "I guess it's me. We need to finish Superior off, and reclaim all the lost hearts."

"You mean, the others," Kirby said.

"Same difference," Yoshi said, frowning. "Still…what happened at the mansion? I only know what the doc was shouting about in the communicator."

The alarm on the dino's head-piece pierced the air. Yoshi quickly turned it on. "Yoshi here. 'Sup?"

"How are things?" Jeffrey's voice asked.

"So far so good," Yoshi replied. "We're…well, I'm not sure where we are, but that doesn't matter, does it?"

"It's better," Jeffrey said.

"How's Ganondorf doing?" Yoshi asked. Kirby leaned closer, hoping to hear the guardian as well.

"Not well," Was Jeffrey's eventual reply. "Fortunately, Peach and Young Link are determined to help out; they know the pain he's going through."

"I'd bet," Yoshi said darkly. Kirby nodded. "So, any plans on how to take Superior down?"

"Luigi and Samus have some ideas, and I have to commend them for being able to successfully hack into the main database and take all my confident files."

"Eh heh…"

"I understand, of course, but all the same. Nevertheless, with their ideas and my own, I think I may have something. Stay in hiding until I contact you. No communication, no nothing."

"But what if something happens to me?" Yoshi asked.

"We'll know if that happens, believe me," Jeffrey said. Yoshi didn't respond to that. "Nevertheless, take care of yourself, Yoshi. We need you in order to survive the days to come."

"Got it." Yoshi said. "Over and out."

The sun was finally beginning to set. From the rooftop, Young Link, Ganondorf, and Peach observed it's vanishing towards the other side of the planet. The princess sat on the edge, her legs gently dangling over the side, the Gerudo was sitting cross-legged next to her, although he wasn't as close to the ledge as she was, and the young Hero was lying stomach first on Peach's other side.

"Mario and I would always watch the sunset," Peach commented quietly. "It was…our quiet time, you know?"

"Why does heartbreak even exist?" Young Link asked, frowning at the scenery before him. "I mean…look at this. It's so beautiful. Why are there places where such greenery doesn't exist? Why does love hurt…so much…?"

"No one has an answer for that," Ganondorf replied dully. "If I knew myself, I'd kill whoever thought it up."

"I would too!" Young Link shouted. "It's not fair! I mean…I mean…" He slouched.

"It'll be alright," Peach whispered. "I'm sure of it. We'll win the battle, and save the others. And we're not alone in this pain; we have each other."

"That _is_ true," Ganondorf admitted. "We all lost someone with a virtuous heart; not to mention it _had_ to be the one we truly loved."

"If it weren't for Ness, I'd say love's stupid," Young Link said.

"Love _is_ stupid," Ganondorf said, shaking his head. "In fact, _all _of our emotions are stupid. But that's why they're so precious to us, and that's why we stubbornly follow them and give in to them in the end, no matter what we say."

"Yeah, you're right," Young Link said. "I mean, there is green in most places of the world, so we should be happy with what we have, right?"

"I know the others would agree with you two," Peach said. "I do too. So, we keep our hopes up…and if it's too much, we have each other to cry on."

"Yeah…" Ganondorf muttered, staring at the ground. Even with Peach and Young Link by his side, he still felt like he'd never smile again.

"Sure…" Young Link said, feeling the same exact way.

"As long as we have each other…we'll live," Peach said, also feeling the same way. But she knew she had to remain hopeful. They all did. "I'm sure of it."

**Mario: And that ends the chapter. GAH! My eyes burn! XD**

**Popo: Poor Ganondorf...he's so sad...I'm sad too! ;.;**

**Jigglypuff: I'd be sad too. But at least Young Link and Peach are with him, right?**

**Mario: With that, we end the final situation. Now, things are going to be run a little different. The next four chapters are going to focus on a particular pairing, and each chapter will have that pairing as the main focus, have a flashback that relates to the pairing, and, of course, the flashback that involves how Ganondorf came to be alive again. Depending on the pairing, there may also be a couple other things; you'll see what that means when we read the chapters.**

**Jigglypuff: Chapter twenty is the big confronation, chapter twenty one is the aftermath of everything, and chapter twenty two is the big epilogue! Oh, and there'll be a chapter twenty three, but RoyalFanatic doesn't want to ruin the surprise! n.n**

**Popo: She would also like to apologize for the posting, deleting, reposting, redeleting she did; Mario got cut, right when he had the most important info! O.o But back to business: then the sequel, which now offically has a title, will appear. What is the sequel's title? We'll tell you later! For now, review!**


	17. A Deeper Connection

**Okay; time to focus on the other pairings of the fic. (Shifty eyes) I promised it, and so it shall be! This first chapter out of the four will focus on the particular pairing of Dr. Mario/Zelda.**

**Dr. Mario: Woohoo! I'm first! Yay!**

**Falco: What about me?**

**You don't have a pairing, Falco.**

**Falco: …oh yeah…right. (Pouts)**

**…Want to be gay with Fox?**

**Falco: No!**

**Then shut up and deal with it (although I do like the Falco/Fox pairing. XD)! Nevertheless, Dr. Mario, you disclaim.**

**Dr. Mario: But of course! RoyalFanatic doesn't own SSBM, but she does own the mansion, ****Smash Island, Planet Nintendo, the Hand Brothers' human forms and names, Superior Hand and his fortress, the story plot, the Alter of Omega, and maybe a few other things as well.**

**Ganondorf: That ends things up here, and starts things below! Away chapter!**

It was like a puzzle; one the doctor knew he had to solve.

Too much was at stake if he lost…

Pausing briefly, the doc looked up; taking a break from his long work. It was obvious Zelda was just in the room; her perfume lingered in the office air.

The doctor smiled as the thought of the princess infiltrated his mind and temporarily broke his concentration. She was such a sweet girl, full of all the positive virtues of life, and so much more.

How she had fallen for someone like him, he actually had to question her about.

* * *

"_Zel? Can I ask you something?" Dr. Mario asked._

"_Of course," Zelda replied._

The two sat in the arena lounge. It was shortly after the Rescue Team had returned from the fortress, and Mario and Ness were brought back lifeless. A battle was supposed to begin, and the two were patiently awaiting it.

"Well," The doc began, unsure of what to say. He wanted her to answer honestly, but he didn't want to degrade himself! "I'm wondering. Why did you decide I was the one for you?"

"You mean, out of all the men here, why did I choose you?" Zelda asked, smiling.

"Well, I didn't mean to degrade myself there!" The doc said honestly, chuckling. "But, well, you're such a sweet, beautiful, and amazing woman! So full of life, so strong to your cause, and so full of virtue. Wouldn't you rather find a strong, handsome prince?"

"And what about you?" Zelda asked. "Do you not see yourself as such?"

"Well, there are more handsome men here than me," Dr. Mario admitted. "Like Link. And yet…"

"Few men these days have both beauty of looks and mind," Zelda said, smoothing her dress down. "But when there are such men, they're always already taken."

"I see," Dr. Mario said. He knew who the princess was referring to.

"But if I had to choose between beauty of looks and beauty of mind, I'd take mind," Zelda continued. "And compared to the other bachelors here, you have the most beautiful mind of them all. You're honest, sincere, always helpful, and I admire you for being a doctor. That, among plenty of other things, is why I chose you."

_"Do you truly think that way?" Dr. Mario asked, sounding touched. Zelda leaned closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

_"I do."_

* * *

There was a knock on the office door. Dr. Mario looked towards it, curious. "Come in." 

Nana entered the room. She gave a half smile to the doc. "Hello. Do you know where Zelda is?"

"I'm afraid not," He said honestly. "But if you want to wait here, I'm sure she'll be back."

Nana nodded, enjoying the lingering scent of the princess' perfume. "S-sure. I'll do that."

"Don't ever be afraid to talk to me," Dr. Mario said. "I'll be happy to listen, and it's my job. Also, from what I hear, even archrivals are allowed to talk as friends from time to time." The added statement made the Ice Climber jump, but Dr. Mario pretended to think nothing of it.

"O-okay," Nana said, sitting down. "Actually…could I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why…do you love Zelda?" Nana asked.

"Why do I love Zelda?" Dr. Mario repeated. "Hmm…that's a very interesting question. Do you have any reason to ask that?"

"No…n-not really," Nana stammered. "Well…I was wondering what guys see in girls actually…s-so I thought…"

"It's alright Nana. I understand," Dr. Mario said. The female Climber calmed down. "Of course, all guys are different." Nana nodded. "Zelda is…very special to me. She is beautiful on the outside and the inside, very thoughtful, sweet, full of life…she is many different things; each outstanding the ones before it."

"I see…" Nana said. _'He has the same reasons I do! I'm glad he isn't abusive, or a pig. Then I'd_ have_ to take action!'_ "And…why does Zelda love you?"

"Like I admire many things about her, she admires many things about me," Dr. Mario said. "My honesty, my sincerity, my dreams and deeds as a doctor, among other things. I suppose I make her happy, and I'm glad I do so."

"T-that's good…" Nana said. "I'm…glad to hear she's happy."

Zelda entered the office; a stack of papers in her hands. "M? I have the sheets you needed. Hello Nana."

"Hi Zelda…" Nana said, softly blushing.

"I didn't know you went to get them," Dr. Mario said, grinning. "My thanks Zel."

"Think nothing of it," Zelda said. "Actually, I was wondering something."

"Wondering something?" Dr. Mario asked.

"When Superior contacted you…could you tell me what happened?" Zelda asked. Nana looked up curiously; it was something the doctor had refused to talk about.

"…yeah, I'll tell you," He finally said. "It won't hurt…I suppose."

* * *

_The doc leaned his head on his desk. After finally finishing his work, he felt ready for a good nap._

_The alarm on the head-piece went off._

Dr. Mario jumped out of his chair, and stared at the communicator. Grumbling, he placed it on his head and turned it on. "Checking in?"

There was nothing but static. "Hello? Marth?"

"Good afternoon doctor," A familiar voice said. Dr. Mario could feel himself tense up.

"What the…Superior Hand!?"

"Tell me, doctor, are you alone?" Superior asked.

"Y-yes…" The doc said, starting to lose his nerves. _'Deep breaths doc…deep breaths…'_

"As I thought," Superior said. There was a 'tsk'ing sound. "I suggest you find the right people, and _fast_. I have something in my hands…something that will be destroyed for good unless I get what I want."

"Something…someone's heart?"

"The heart of a changing king," Superior said. Dr. Mario was now openly shaking. "I can tell, even from here, you know who I'm talking about. I will be waiting at my fortress; you know where it is. Come to me with my fourth heart, or else you'll never see your…I mean _his_…precious king again."

The static returned, and Dr. Mario lost feeling in his legs. He fell to the floor.

"No…" He muttered. "But…how? I…" He quickly pressed a button on the communicator. He _had_ to reach Marth.

To his relief, he did. "Dr. Mario? What is it?" There was confusion in his voice.

"I…we have a problem here…" Dr. Mario admitted, relaying Superior's message. "You…you have to get back here, or at least meet us on the island over there…and fast."

_There was silence on the other side of the communicator._

_Then the line went dead._

* * *

"It must've been a huge shock," Zelda said, looking towards the ground. 

"It was big enough a shock for me," Dr. Mario said. "I can only imagine how Marth must've felt."

"Do you think it was the right thing to do?" Zelda asked. "I mean…of course it was, with the situation as it was, but overall…"

"I'm sure he wouldn't regret the choice," Nana said. "And Ganondorf _was_ saved from absolute destruction. Even knowing that things would turn out this way, it was worth it. At least, that's what I think."

"That is the foolishness of love, isn't it?" Dr. Mario asked. "Yet at the same time, no matter the consequences, any sacrifice made for love is the smartest thing anyone can do."

"Yes," Zelda said, nodding.

Although she didn't voice it, Nana also agreed.

**Popo: And that ends the chapter!**

**Mario: So that's what's going on with those three, eh? Although RoyalFanatic thinks the chapter was short...she has a lot of paranoia. XD**

**Jigglypuff: I think it's good. n.n**

**Mario: We're supposed to...**

**Popo: Two updates in one day...wow. This should please you guys. XD Tell us what you think, as always!**

**Jigglypuff: Review!**


	18. A Journey Through the Past

**One down, three more to go! Up next is chapter seventeen, with the particular pairing of Mario/Peach.**

**Ganondorf: Interesting…**

**Falco: Bah!**

**Ignoring the birdbrain, also involved in the chapter is a little interaction between Peach and Bowser. While it may seem out of place, their discussion will play a more important part in the sequel. **

**And I think that's it for up here. We just need the disclaimer…Ganondorf, disclaim for us please!**

**Ganondorf: RF doesn't own SSBM, but she does own the mansion, ****Smash Island, Planet Nintendo, the Hand Brothers' human forms and names, Superior Hand and his fortress, the story plot, the Alter of Omega, and maybe a few other things as well.**

**Dr. Mario: Let's see Peach's part of things, shall we? Wow; her flashback with Mario will probably be something that happened REALLY early on in the fic. Away chapter!**

Peach hurried on, although she wasn't sure of where she wanted to be, or where she wanted to go.

All she knew was that she _had_ to leave the mansion…

Emotions were running too high for the princess, and even though she knew she wasn't alone, in a sense, she felt she still was. It was very confusing.

Finally deciding to stop, the princess looked around; she needed a sense of direction.

To her surprise, she ended up at the location where the Winter Festival took place.

* * *

"_It's so beautiful," Peach commented, smiling._

"_The setting or the fact that everyone's here to celebrate as one?" Mario asked, grinning himself._

"Both," Peach said. The two, hand in hand, were walking past the games, having just left the dance floor. Mario had proclaimed he was "itching to show off", and Peach decided not only that he needed to show off, but perhaps she could as well.

"Excuse us!" Young Link shouted, running in between the two. Ness was only a few paces behind the young Hero. The kids continued their run towards the dance floor.

"I see some of us are having a good time," Mario said, laughing. Peach giggled herself.

"Are we having a good time?" She asked.

"Any time I can spend with you is good," Mario said. Peach blushed as the two continued onwards, this time at a slower pace in order to check out the games.

They did stop at a few games, in which Mario was able to win a giant plush dog for Peach, and the princess in turn won a jester's hat for the plumber, which he placed on top of his red hat.

Winning and losing other games, and continuing onwards, Peach was quick to spy Marth and Ganondorf heading for the dance floor in conversation. She tapped Mario's shoulder.

"Hmm?" He spied the two as well. "Ah. Looks like they're having a good time too. You know, I can see those two hand in hand."

"Really?"

"Sure. Call it animal intuition!" Mario proclaimed, making Peach giggle.

"I think Link's being too hard on Ganondorf," The princess said, hands on her hips. "I should tell him that."

_"And if you need me to, I'll be right besides you," Mario said, wrapping an arm around the princess' waist._

_"You're always such a sweetie," Peach said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "I guess that's why you're the one for me!"_

* * *

"Peach…may I speak with you?" Peach jumped when she heard Bowser. Turning around, the Koopa king was standing a little ways behind her. 

"Bowser? Sure," Peach said. "What do you need?"

"I need…I need to tell you something," Bowser said determinedly. "I think you should know why I have such a grudge against Mario, and why I kidnap you and everything. I guess I owe it to you…and him."

"In a way, you _are_ the reason Mario and I are together," Peach said. "And…I never assumed that you would have any reasons at all…but that was foolish of me. And of Mario, if he ever thought that way."

"Valor…maybe if I tell him, he could help me out…" Bowser said. "I'll need someone of his virtue to help me convince your father, after all.

"I…I actually have a wife." Peach gasped; this wasn't what the Chancellor had told her about the Koopa. "Well, had is probably the correct word, but she's still alive; I know it. Her name's Brenda. She lived in a poor village, and eventually worked as a maid in the castle. Despite my father's disapproval of her background, the two of us fell in love, and eventually wed."

"She is the mother of Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings?" The Mushroom Princess asked. "I…I never knew. My father always said your kind hated us, and you kidnapped me for that sole purpose…"

"My reasons for kidnapping you are my own, but listen to my story," Bowser said. "As hard to believe as it may seem, the Mushrooms and Koopas were actually friends before I held a grudge against them; as long as I had enough land for my people and my family at my side, your people could've done whatever they wanted.

"But then…there was an attack. My wife and I decided to go on our second honeymoon; raising eight children did leave us very little time to spend ourselves. There was a scenic lake on the Koopa and Mushroom Kingdoms' borders, and it was where we decided to spend our time. It was a day after we arrived; the Mushroom Army appeared."

"Why?" Peach asked, sounding horrified.

"To this day, I'll never know," Bowser replied. "But that's not why I decided to kidnap you, if that's what you're thinking. Brenda and I were separated, and I could only watch as your people arrested my wife, imprisoned her in a crystal-shaped cage, and took her away. I thought a part of myself died that day…

"I headed to your kingdom. I intended to speak to your father. I remember seeing you, once, but I never paid you any mind. The princess of the kingdom wasn't my concern."

"I remember seeing you as well," Peach said. "I thought to myself, 'So this is the King of Koopas'…I was both frightened and awed of you."

"I asked your father about that day; I knew he was involved. But he denied everything. I asked if I could search the castle, and I never stopped stressing that all I wanted was my wife. I didn't want your kingdom, your or your father's crowns, any of that. I just wanted Brenda back. But your father refused my request, and kicked me out of the castle. That day, I swore war upon our peoples, at least, until Brenda was once again with her family, safe in my castle."

"I'm…so sorry to hear that…" Peach whispered.

"With war rampaging, and my deep desire to not destroy you all utterly, I knew a storm on the castle wouldn't be the answer," Bowser continued. "I thought of everything, and ran into dead ends. Then I remembered seeing you when I went to the castle. That was the perfect plan; I kidnap you, and then trade you for Brenda."

"Is that why you always saw that I was comfortable?" Peach asked. "I mean, if you used your own room as my cell…"

"After getting you, I prepared to discuss the trade. It was then the Mario Brothers stepped into the picture; I can only guess your father knew what I was planning, and hoped for another way out. Mario and Luigi were that other way."

"And since they rescued me, you had no one to trade for Brenda," Peach said. "It all makes sense now. Upset that I was freed, you went after me again. But every time you were about to speak about the deal, Mario freed me. Why didn't you tell Mario or Luigi about her?"

"Would they have believed me?" Bowser asked. "Would you have? You, and even they, were always told we Koopas were evil, despicable, and unable to love. Why would you have believed me when I told you I was only doing all this just to save my wife?"

"I guess you're right," Peach admitted. "My father told me she was killed. Actually, he said _you_ killed her."

"Lies!" Bowser snarled. "I'd never kill her! Brenda was…still is…everything to me! I just want her back!"

"Bowser. It is as I said before: if you had never kidnapped me, I'd never have met Mario," Peach said, placing a shoulder on the Koopa King. "And I'm so grateful that you were our matchmaker. And because you did that for us, we'll repay the favor. We'll help you; we'll see that you and Brenda are reunited."

"Peach, I thank you," Bowser said, smiling. The princess smiled as well; it was a good look on the Koopa.

"But first, we need to get rid of Superior Hand," Peach said. "You know, I was the first person Dr. Mario ran into on that day."

"I saw the doc, but didn't think anything of it," Bowser admitted sheepishly. "I know different now. What did he have to say?"

"Plenty."

* * *

_Peach strolled down the hallway. She felt like moving around, but was unsure of a destination. She decided to let fate decide that._

_To her dismay, her destination was actually the floor._

"Peach! Momma mia! I'm sorry!" Dr. Mario shouted. He helped the princess up off the ground. "I didn't mean to ram into you like that!"

"You should watch where you're going next time," Peach said; although she sounded a little huffed.

"No time!" The doc shouted. "I need Master Hand! And D.K.! And anyone else to make sure things don't go even worse than they should!"

"D-doctor? What's wrong?" Peach asked.

"Superior Hand just contacted me!" Dr. Mario shouted, waving his hands in the air. "He's waiting in his fortress, and he wants to make a trade. Ganondorf's heart for Marth's."

"What?" Peach asked. "I know rescuing the others is important, but—"

"He said we'd never see Ganondorf again if we didn't comply!" Dr. Mario interrupted, startling the princess.

"But how? I thought a heart was indestructible!" Peach cried.

"I thought so too!" Dr. Mario agreed. "But it seems Superior knows something we don't!"

"Does Marth know about this?" Peach asked.

"I contacted him right after Superior was finished," Dr. Mario said. "He's either on his way back here, or to the island. This…must be worse for him than it is for the rest of us."

Peach remembered Mario's words at the festival. _"You know, I can see those two hand in hand."_ She nodded. "I can agree with that."

"_Go find Master Hand! Let him know! I'll go find D.K., Young Link, and anyone else who would want to make sure a fair trade's the only thing that happens!" The doc said, running off._

"_G-got it," Peach stammered, before running off as well. "Master Hand! Master Hand!"_

**Jigglypuff: That ends the chapter!**

**Mario: A journey through the past indeed! And yes, Bowser telling a bit about his past to Peach may not seem that important (although RoyalFanatic did throw some importance by making Bowser my and Peach's matchmaker), it will play an important role in the sequel!**

**Popo: Remember what Superior Hand said when he was talking to Mario about how he was Valor: "From your rival, King Bowser, who desired the settlement of a most...personal...predicament". That was said predicament. So I guess in a way, it does tie with the story. XD**

**Mario: Next up: well, RoyalFanatic will tell you herself, so I'll let her do that. XD**

**Jigglypuff: And that's all from the three of us!**

**Popo: Review!**


	19. A Holding of Faith

**Only six more chapters (five not including this one) before it's all over, and two (one not including this one) before the big confrontation against Superior! But first, we focus on this chapter, which the particular pairing of Young Link/Ness.**

**Falco: The kids!**

**You bet! XD Nevertheless, let's see what Young Link's been up to, shall we? Expect a couple more flashbacks in this chapter; I want to build somewhat of a foundation for these two; let's just say it has to do with the sequel. Oh, and if the chapter title doesn't make sense…pretend it does. I was at a block title-wise…XD**

**And…I can't think of anything to talk about. (Sweatdrop) My brain must be dead or something. n.n**

**Ganondorf: O.o**

**Nevertheless, we need a disclaimer. Falco?**

**Falco: RF doesn't own SSBM, but she does own the mansion, Smash Island, Planet Nintendo, the Hand Brothers' human forms and names, Superior Hand and his fortress, the story plot, the Altar of Omega, and maybe a few other things as well.**

**Dr. Mario: Away chapter eighteen!**

"_Okay, meeting time!"_

"_What's the meeting about?"_

"Our Smash Partners, duh!"

Young Link sat triumphantly on his bed, trying his best to look important. Sitting on the floor, legs crossed, Ness was wondering how he got into this situation.

Not that it annoyed him. Actually that was far from the case at this point.

"What do we need to discuss?" The PSI user asked, tilting his head to the side. "Do you have…some sort of matchmaking plan or something?"

"Who told you!?!" Young Link shouted. "Uh…I mean…somewhat."

"Somewhat? You're not making any sense."

"Well, I can tell Ganondorf _totally_ has the hots for Marth! And since they're our partners, I suggest we get them together somehow!"

"Really? Ganondorf likes him?" Ness asked. "Interesting…"

"Hey, if anyone can Ganondorf on the dance floor, then love _has_ to be involved," Young Link insisted, thinking back on the Winter Festival.

"Well, I guess that's true," Ness mused. "So what do we do? Play Cupid or something? You'll have to be Cupid; I'm no good with arrows."

"Ha ha," Young Link said; Ness could hear the sarcasm and grinned. "But no! No Cupid! Well…at least, not Cupid, exactly. I just want him to have the chance I know I'll never have."

"Chance you'll never have?" Ness asked; his grin fading.

"Well…I'm not a big fan of girls," Young Link replied, looking to the floor.

"So? Not many boys our age like girls," The PSI user said. Understanding then flooded into his face. "Oh…you're not heterosexual, are you? You like boys."

"Well, yeah," The young Hero said. "I hope that doesn't scare you or anything!"

_"Nah, it's cool," Ness said. "I think I'm bisexual myself, actually. If there's any kind of sexuality that has to be strange, I think it's that."_

_"Nah! It means you have a better chance at finding your soul mate than the rest of us do!" Young Link said. The two shared a laugh._

* * *

Young Link had no idea why he thought of that particular memory. 

He had to guess that was when things started to change for him.

Ness was so in tune with his virtue; the bond, Yoshi said, that Superior said only true friends and siblings shared. Did that mean even then Ness thought of him as a true friend?

Or was it something more?

The kid had no problem mentioning his sexuality, either. Whether it was just a slip the PSI user regretted later, or if he was actually open and proud of it, he knew he'd never know. But it was comforting, even back then, to find that he had the ability to love fellow boys.

Especially when Young Link feared that his sexuality would scare Ness away, like all the other guys.

'_Maybe that's why older me gets along so well with girls, yet doesn't make any moves on them.'_ The kid thought. Maybe all those women _knew_ the hero wouldn't jump on them, demanding their bodies for…what it is a man and woman do.

Not that Young Link would've ever been a threat to any of the guys he knew; as the young hero he was, and having yet to face puberty and rampaging hormones, the idea of "making love", as everyone would call it whenever he was around, was sickening to him. He vowed to always think such a way, especially since in his case, it would be two _guys_, and the fact that that wasn't all there was to love, but with puberty creeping nearer and nearer, the kid feared that the hormones would win one day.

He remembered hearing the ladies of the mansion cooing when the kid would blush anytime Ness would wave, saying how cute "puppy love" was. Hearing the words over and over again made him search the dictionary for answers.

_Puppy love. Noun. Adolescent love or infatuation._

Maybe that was _his_ virtue? It was a noun, after all.

The thought made Young Link laugh. He then looked shocked, as if he thought he had forever lost the art of laughing.

The kid then thought to the first time he had meet Ness. Was it puppy love back then? Only others could be the judge of that.

* * *

_Young Link ignored his older self. Any time Link looked at him, the kid stuck his tongue at him._

_He was being such an ass!_

Granted, the kid wasn't happy to find out that Ganondorf had been invited and was actually here, but at least _he_ wasn't going around telling the world about all the Gerudo's misdeeds.

Especially since it was rumored that Ganondorf was planning on _changing_.

But instincts won in the end, and the kid began making his way towards Ganondorf.

"You sure you want to do that?" A voice, male, asked. Young Link whirled around, wondering who it was. The voice wasn't one he knew.

A kid, half a head shorter than he was, was standing there, smiling. He had dark eyes and black hair hidden underneath a strange red cap. He wore a blue and yellow striped shirt, a pair of blue shorts, white socks that almost reached his knees, and red shoes.

"Do what?" Young Link asked.

"You never want to put down someone who wants to redefine himself," The kid said. "Besides, I think your…friend's already occupied." He pointed.

Young Link turned around again; a smasher had started a conversation with the Gerudo king. The young hero thought the mysterious blue-haired, eyed, and clothed smasher had a death wish, but Ganondorf _didn't_ punch his lights out. The two actually appeared to be talking.

But what startled Young Link the most was when the smasher he didn't know appeared to be laughing. '_Must've said something funny._' Young Link thought, but he was surprised how his laughter put Ganondorf _at ease_.

Was that even possible?

"Change is a nice thing sometimes. Never be scared of it," The kid besides Young Link spoke again. "Besides, it something we all have to go through, scared or not."

"You're pretty wise for your age," Young Link said.

"I guess so," The kid said. "Then again, I bet you are too."

"Maybe," Young Link said, grinning himself. "I guess this is the start of a friendship, then?"

_"You got that right; it's about time I expand my horizons, after all." The kid held out his hand; at the same time the mysterious smasher with Ganondorf did. "Ness Onuto; from Eagleland."_

_"Young Link Hyral, from Hyrule," Young Link said, holding his hand out as well. The two shook._

* * *

Young Link thought back on that day, and realized that he and Ness introduced each other and shook hands the same exact time Ganondorf and Marth did. 

Not to mention Young Link was partners with Ganondorf, and Ness was partnered with Marth.

Fate worked in _very_ strange ways…

Reaching his dorm, Young Link sped into it and shut the door. His first plans were to take a nice nap, but there was knocking on his door.

"Come in!" He shouted, readying his pillow.

It was Ganondorf. "Young Link. I want to ask you something."

"Sure," Young Link said, noting the business-like way the Gerudo was acting. He waited until Ganondorf was sitting in a chair. "Whatcha need?"

"The exchange for my life. Tell me what you know," Ganondorf said. "I want answers."

"I only know what was going on in the beginning," Young Link admitted honestly. "I was too scared to actually go. Luigi went though, so you should see him. But I can tell you what I know."

* * *

"_Oh no, I'm not sure about that. Tell Yoshi I'm not sure about that!" Young Link shouted, jumping from his chair. He and Jeffre were sitting in the latter's office._

"_No need, Young Link," The guardian said. "He already heard you."_

The two were communicating with Yoshi, who had checked in for the second of three times that day. Being on speaker, both sides of the conversation were hearable by all.

"Why aren't you sure?" Yoshi's voice asked. "I can so totally get away with it!"

"Your love of food will be your downfall!" Young Link proclaimed.

"…Crud. Didn't think about _that_," Kirby's voice admitted. "You win this round, Young Hyral. But mark my words! We'll—"

"Master Hand! Master Hand!"

Peach's voice cut the conversation short as the Mushroom Princess barged into the room, out of breath.

"M-master Hand!" She shouted again, panting. "We…we--!"

"Peach, calm down," Jeffrey said. "Deep breaths, and speak slowly."

"There's…no…time!" Peach shouted. "Doc…Doctor Mario…got…call from…Superior!"

"Superior Hand?" Young Link, Yoshi, and Kirby asked at once. Jeffrey tensed.

"What did he have to say?"

"He…he said he has…Ganondorf's heart…and we won't ever see him again unless…we arrive at his fortress…with Marth. A…exchange…of hearts…I think is what…he's hinting at…"

"What!?" The other three smashers cried.

Jeffrey swore. "I knew this would happen…was Marth informed of this?"

Peach nodded, now breathing at a normal rate. "He said he called him and told him, but there was silence; then the line went dead."

"Shock…" Jeffrey mumbled to himself. Peach and Young Link looked at him. From the other side of the communicator, the young hero was sure Yoshi and Kirby were just as tense. "I feared it would be cut this close. Nevertheless…there is nothing else we can do. We answer. Where's Dr. Mario?"

"Gathering smashers to head to the island," Peach said.

"Go find Jeremy and inform him of what's going on," Jeffrey said. "Neither of us will go though; I want this to be as clean as possible. After all is said and done, deliver Ganondorf's heart to Jeremy, who'll revive him, and have the doctor come to my office; I want to hear everything that has happened." Peach nodded and left. "Yoshi, Kirby, dismiss the plan. Keep yourselves low, and keep running. Don't stop. Don't hesitate."

"Yes sir," Both food happy creatures said.

"Keep me informed as well," Yoshi said. "I want to know what happened."

"Understood. Young Link, would you like to go as well?"

_"N-no…" Was the kid's shaky reply. "I…I can't…it's a promise that's meant to be broken…I can't see it break, even thought it only can…"_

"_Very well then. If you want to stay here, you may," Jeffrey said. Young Link mumbled a soft thank you. After biding farewell to the two on-the-run smashers and turning the communicator off, the guardian banged his fist on his desk. "Damn you, you pathetic excuse for a father! Damn you to hell!"_

**Mario: So that ends the chapter! And what a chapter it was! n.n Oh, and if RoyalFanatic got Ness' hometown wrong, don't be too harsh or anything; she has never played the Earthbound games, so yeah. Could we ask that you just let it slide? For the fic's sake? XD**

**Popo: So, we know Dr. Mario and Peach went their seprate ways, and we see Peach's side of things via Young Link. Next up is Dr. Mario's side of things, from the eyes and flashback of Luigi! Yay Luigi!**

**Jigglypuff: So, what do you guys think? RoyalFanatic does want to say that concerning Y. Link and Ness' relationship, it is currently puppy love. Not too much. But this is foundation for, as said above, the sequel, in which everything will change.**

**Mario: Ness' side will probably be mentioned in chapter twenty one; RoyalFanatic will have to in order for part of the Epilogue to make sense. XD**

**Popo: So, that's chapter eighteen! We hope you liked it! Tell us what you think please!**

**Jigglypuff: Review!**


	20. A Bond Unbroken

**And now we're at chapter nineteen! With so much planned for the sequel and for the ending of this fic, I'm slowly killing **_**myself**_** with the suspense. Agh! X.x**

**Dr. Mario: O.o**

**But I'm okay! XD And now, like the three chapters before this one, we focus on a pairing. The last pairing: Luigi/Samus! n.n**

**Ganondorf: I'm sure Luigi Rules 512 will be happy to see the pairing. (Grins)**

**I'm sure she will be. I also dedicate the chapter to her, because she was kind enough to bear the Mario pairings and still read on. You rule!**

**Beware informational stuff, quite a bit of Superior's (and Jeffrey and Jeremy's) past, and the final flashbacks of the fic. And now I'm done. Dr. Mario, disclaim!**

**Dr. Mario: RoyalFanatic doesn't own SSBM, but she does own the mansion, ****Smash Island, Planet Nintendo, the Hand Brothers' human forms and names, Superior Hand and his fortress, the story plot, the Alter of Omega, and maybe a few other things as well.**

**Falco: Before you leave your review, we **_**highly**_** suggest you go over to RF's profile; especially the updation information part. Why? You'll see! Away chapter!**

_Roy held a piece of paper up, staring at the words. "'Five hearts, full of virtue; upon their sacrifice upon the altar, all life shall end'. Geez, you would think Superior Hand read this _before_hand."_

"_Maybe he couldn't read the translations," Fox offered._

Samus nodded her head; it did make sense. She blinked at a piece of paper she was holding before reading it out loud. "'"Superior" Jonathan Hand. Age 57. Five feet and nine inches. About one hundred sixty pounds. Married, and divorced, to Beatrix (Burganda) Hand. Father of twin sons Jeffrey Wallace and Jeremy Albert. A studier of Nintendo mythology, and proclaimed politician. Almost became mayor of Smash Island's main city, Smash City, twenty five years ago.' Talk about the mother load."

Luigi whistled. "Wow, mother load indeed. Too bad Master Hand never told us about this."

"This is family business," Roy muttered softly. "Would you tell us _your_ family business?"

"Touché," Was Luigi's swift reply.

Samus grinned to herself, stifling laughter. She handed the paper to the plumber and picked up another one. "Hey, it's a news article: 'Six citizens of Smash City have vanished over the course of five months; no trace of a struggle, abduction, or anything. Police force is baffled. Any information on the missing civilians, please call the number below.' It goes on to describe the citizens." She tossed the paper to the ground. "I wonder why Master Hand had _that_ though."

"Maybe one of those six is someone he knows," Fox offered. He held up a paper. "Hmm…these look like old letters to someone…oh well." He threw them to the side and picked up some more papers. "More Altar of Omega stuff." He began to read.

Samus picked up another paper, which appeared to be part of a diary of sorts. "Entry five. 25 of N. Midnight. 'I couldn't believe it, yet it is all true. I entered the hospital a few hours ago, and there she was…Beatrix had finished two long hours of labor and gave birth to twins. Our children. My sons…how giddy I become as I write this! I had never once thought of fatherhood, yet when I looked at my twin boys, I can't help but feel so proud of them, of the men I can see them become.

'"The eldest of the two is Jeffrey, after Nina's father. The younger is Jeremy, after my grandfather. They are, fortunately, fraternal twins, which will mean it'll be easy to compare. While they both have my raven black hair, it seems Jeffrey has earned his mother's violet eyes while Jeremy has my orange. I thought I saw Jeffrey's eyes glow like my almost do…he'll be so much like me, everyone says, and I believe them.

"'I'm so proud of my two boys.'"

"_I wonder how Superior changed…" Fox muttered. "I mean, it sounded like he loved Master and Crazy so much…how could he change from a loving father to a cold, ruthless villain?"_

_Samus wished she knew the answer._

* * *

"With at least five smashers striking through the side doors, that can help the rest of us attack through the front one," Luigi was saying. Hearing no reply from Samus made him turn to the huntress. "Sammy? You still with me?" 

"Wha?" The huntress snapped out of her thoughts, and turned to Luigi. "Sorry. What is it again?"

Luigi sighed, though he couldn't keep a small grin from his face. "The assault on the fortress. That's where it shall all end. Five smashers should attack the side doors; with the attention they'll draw, the rest of us charge through the front."

"I see. So, who shall go after the side doors?"

"People we can trust, that's for certain! We can also have a small group, including D.K. and Crazy, who'll go search for the missing hearts."

"People we can trust? That means no Link!"

The two shared a laugh before Samus focused on the map of the fortress.

Luigi felt like the luckiest man in the world. Never before had he been with so many respected fighters before, and was pleased to see that many of them were befriend-able. He was also pleased to see old friends from the first tournament, including the only female fighter he had to admit he had a small crush on before. He had friends, respect, a woman who loved him as much as he loved her…

Life was great.

* * *

"_Hey! Samus! You're Samus Aran, right?" Luigi couldn't help himself. He jogged over to where the huntress was standing._

_Sure enough, it was Samus. "You got it! Wait…you were from the last tournament, weren't you? Luigi Mario?"_

"Yup! The brother of the "Great Mario Mario", or some title like that," Luigi said, chuckling. "But wow, it's great to see you again. How's it going? Having fun taking bounties and such?"

"Well, it gets me money, and it can be exhilarating at times," Samus admitted. "I'll admit the life-threatening situations aren't fun though!"

"I'm sure!" Luigi said, laughing. "I bet when things were tough, you thought about the tournament. You did a good job getting second!"

"Thank you; fourth place isn't bad either," Samus said. "And you were always so fun to talk to. Actually, when things were for the worst, I always thought about you, and what you would say to make things better."

"R-really?" Luigi asked, turning red. Samus thought about _him_? Were the gods listening to his prayers? "That's really cool. I'm glad to hear it!"

"I bet this tournament will be a blast," Samus said. "It seems like everyone's making friends with each other already."

Luigi looked towards Mario, who was in a group with Peach, Link, Fox, a woman he didn't know, and a curious-looking Jigglypuff. He then looked to two kids, one who looked like a younger version of Link, talking with each other. He then looked to another pair of smashers talking; the "evil man named Ganondorf", according to Link, and a swordsman he didn't know. "Think doubles tournaments will be on?"

"I sure hope so!" Samus said. "I've been itching to battle with teammates; a bounty hunter's life is always a lonely one after all. You have to take every chance you get."

"Umm…you think we could partner up a few times, even if Master Hand doesn't partner us, and battle?" Luigi asked. "I mean, it was always so much fun battling with you, and I think I perform my best with you as my teammate."

_"You want to know something? I feel the same exact way," Samus agreed. "It would be a privilege and an honor."  
_

_The plumber grinned; already he could feel that things would be fantastic here. He would never know how right he actually was._

* * *

"I can think of divisions, but that's it," Samus said, after looking up from the map. 

"What do you see?" Luigi asked. The two looked to the map.

"I can see Falco coming in from the first side door, Jigglypuff and Game Watch coming from the second side door, and Falcon and the Ice Climbers coming in from the third side door," Samus replied, pointing to each door in turn. "I can also see D.K., Crazy Hand, Peach, Young Link, and Ganondorf going this way." She pointed down a series of hallways.

"Think that's where the hearts are?" Luigi asked. Samus nodded.

"I can also see Dr. Mario, Zelda, and the two of us head for the center of the fort. We need to find the Altar and make sure it's destroyed, and something tells me it'll be there."

"The others will be the ones to flush out and take care of Superior?" Luigi asked. Samus nodded again. "Sounds like a plan to me. Let's find Master Hand and let him and Yoshi know."

With that, the two rose from their chairs and left the plumber's dorm.

Although he couldn't help but feeling the way he did…after the negotiations.

It was a scene he could probably never forget…

* * *

"_Is he here yet?" Jigglypuff asked, looking at the pacing Luigi. Game Watch, Bowser, and Popo looked up as well. Nana and Dr. Mario, however, were observing the small port._

"_It would be easy to guess not yet," The plumber replied. "But still…we wait here until nightfall. If he doesn't show up, we head over to the fort and wait there. It's possible he already headed over there."_

"Don't say that!" Nana cried, turning to Luigi. "That'd be bad! Really bad!"

"I know that!" Luigi said. "But we can't overlook anything. Not if we want to return from all of this with Ganondorf's heart. We all know Superior's a dirty cheat; the possibly of us ending up with nothing is very high, and with Yoshi being the last hope for us all after this is said and done, I don't want to be on the losing end of this bargain!" He sighed in annoyance before trudging off.

"Luigi!" Game Watch shouted.

"Let him go," Dr. Mario said. "He needs to get that stress off his hands. Come to think of it, the rest of us should too. We need to be calm when we finally reach Superior. I suggest we all take a nice, deep breath."

Luigi smiled at the wisdom of his younger brother, and decided to give that a try. Stopping, he began taking a few deep breaths. At least he didn't feel the urge to pace around anymore! He leaned against a tree, and continued the deep breathing. Eventually, the plumber was asleep.

He didn't know how long he was out; it had to be at least ten minutes though, before he felt himself being shaken awake.

"Luigi, wake up," It was Dr. Mario. "It's time."

Luigi snapped his eyes opened. "Is it?" He looked around. Game Watch and the Ice Climbers were looking around, as if expecting Superior to jump them right then and there. Not too far from them were Bowser, Marth, and Jigglypuff, catching up a preparing for the negotiation. Dr. Mario went to the kids and Game Watch as Luigi walked up to the others.

"We all ready?" Luigi asked, glancing at each of the three.

"No…" Jigglypuff muttered.

"As ready as can be, at any rate," Marth said, shaking his head. "Personally, I agree with Jigglypuff, but…"

"No need," Luigi said. "It's honorable that you would give yourself up for Ganondorf. If it were me, I probably would've refused."

"Unless it was Samus in Ganondorf's place," Marth countered. Luigi was about to disagree, but he realized the prince was right.

"Oh…yeah…so what are you implying?" Luigi asked, growing curious. "The rumors are true?"

"Sometimes rumors are unconfirmed truths," Marth replied, a hint of an apologetic grin on his face. Luigi opened his mouth to reply to that.

"Okay guys; we head out!" Dr. Mario shouted. The plumber closed his mouth and shrugged; a small grin on his face as well. Wordlessly, the seven smashers nodded and followed the doc.

The journey to the fortress was uneventful, save for a few panic attacks made by the smaller smashers. Bowser caught up to Dr. Mario and were deep in conversation, while Game Watch and the Climbers were handing behind. Luigi himself was near Marth, while Jigglypuff was on his shoulder. The plumber occasionally patted the puffball, hoping to tell her that things would be okay.

When the reached the fort, they knew things were going to change. Unfortunately for them, they didn't know what to expect. Luigi knew he didn't want to see Superior have his way with the prince, but were they really supposed to believe his words?

Before he could reply, Superior appeared before them. He smiled at the sight of the smashers, and bowed slightly. "Good afternoon."

"Ah, shut up," Dr. Mario said. "You know why we're here. Now, are we going to have our side of the bargain kept or not? Only then will we comply."

"My word is not enough?" Superior asked, mockingly. He was met with nothing but glares. "I suppose I've been a cheat recently, haven't I? But no matter; you may believe me or you may not, but my words are true. Hand me my heart, and the king's is yours."

"What about Pikachu?" Jigglypuff asked. "You don't have any reason to hold him!"

"That is for another day," Superior said coldly. "Now, will you offer me my prize? Or will I take him from you?"

"Bastard! I ought to—" Luigi began, but was silenced. Marth stepped forward.

"Let's just get this over with," He said calmly.

"As I thought," Superior said. "Now, do you want to _see_ your friend's life end, or shall my frames guide you to where you have to go?" He grabbed the prince's arm in a tight grasp. Marth nodded to Dr. Mario, who nodded back. He waved his hand, and the two vanished.

"Doc! What was that for!?" Luigi and Game Watch asked.

"We can trust him," Dr. Mario said. "Look." He pointed; three frames, two male and one female, appeared before them. The female beckoned. Dr. Mario walked next to the plumber. "Besides, now is our chance to scope out the fortress," He whispered. "I'll leave that to you and Jigglypuff."

Luigi didn't look happy, but nodded anyway. Stepping forward, the doc motioned for the frames to lead the way. The others followed.

Luigi kept his eyes peeled, remembering the passages he was passing through. Not too far off, Jigglypuff was doing the same thing. The frames didn't notice the two's actions, nor did they seem to care.

The walking felt like an eternity, that was, until they reached a single door. The female gestured towards it, and the smashers went in.

_It was Superior Hand's own room, complete with all the necessities. The bed was pushed into the furthest corner, and sitting on it, his back leaning against the wall and his head oddly angled downwards, was Marth. His arms were wrapped around a bell jar, with a silver gem being contained. A piece of paper was taped onto the jar, and Luigi walked up, grabbed it, and read it._

"'_In the words of a sage: Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.'"_

* * *

"Luigi!" The plumber halted upon hearing his name. Turning around, Ganondorf was waving. "May I talk to you?" 

"Go on," Samus whispered. "I know what he wants to ask you." Luigi nodded and walked up to the Gerudo.

"Certainly," He said. "Shall we go somewhere private? I have the strangest feeling I know what you want to know." Ganondorf nodded and the two headed for the Gerudo's dorm.

Yet as they walked, Luigi couldn't help but let one more small memory work its way into his brain.

* * *

_Luigi watched, fascinated, as Jeremy worked. Not too far off, D.K., Jigglypuff, Falco, and Fox were watching with just as much fascination. The group was in the Hospital Wing, for the convenience of the younger guardian. Jeremy began to press on the Gerudo's chest and the plumber knew things were going to be alright._

_Eventually, Ganondorf bolted into a sitting position, gasping for air._

"Look at that!" Jeremy said. "Mission accomplished! How are you feeling Ganondorf?"

"Like I've been underwater for too long…" Was the Gerudo's shaky reply, as he continued to regain air. "What happened?"

"You lost your heart for quite a bit now," Jeremy replied. "We were able to reclaim it though, and here you now are!" He smiled.

Ganondorf began looking around, any relief of returning vanishing from his face. He turned to Jeremy with a glare. "Where is he?"

Jeremy's smile faded. "Well…I…"

"_It…was a costly exchange…" Luigi muttered. Everyone turned to him, especially Ganondorf. The plumber refused to look him in the eyes. "I suggest you pay a visit to the dorms. I'm sorry…"  
_

_Wordlessly, Ganondorf left. Falco swore as Luigi shook his head. One for the other…it was most definitely a costly exchange…_

**Mario: And she's finally done! Quoted from Falco: "It's about time too"! O.o**

**Popo: Well, at least she finally got the chapter done, right? Right?**

**Jigglypuff: RoyalFanatic hasn't been in a writing mood really, which is why this took so long. She was close to finishing it, but was unable to. x)**

**Popo: So that's what ended up happening. A little different than RoyalFanatic originally planned it, but I think she still likes it. What about you guys?**

**Jigglypuff: Tell us what you think!**

**Mario: Review!**


	21. A Final Battle

**We're near the homestretch folks! Just two more chapters (not including this one) and the bonus chapter to go! x)**

**Falco: It's about time too!**

**Oh, and for those who are curious: no; there wasn't a Roy/Link chapter. But that's only because it's still one-sided. But that will change eventually; expect a lot more in **_**The Game of Life**_** and that's all I'm going to say. (Grins)**

**Ganondorf: The battle against Superior Hand…**

**Dr. Mario: Away chapter twenty!**

"Run! Hurry!"

"This way! This way!"

"Let's go! Remember your tasks! Good luck!"

Jeffrey watched as the smashers split and struck. Frames met them, but all were taken care of with little ease. He watched his brother lead his team towards Superior Hand's resting quarters, where it was believed the hearts would be. He also watched Luigi lead his team towards where they hoped the Altar was.

Meanwhile, he, Link, Bowser, Fox, and Falcon were to seek out and finish off Superior Hand himself. Jeffrey couldn't help feeling nervous; he was about to face off against his father after all, but thinking of the five heartless smashers gave him a newfound courage. There was nothing that could be said; he had to be defeated.

"Umm…how bad is Superior Hand battle wise?" Fox asked, hoping for some insight on the battle ahead.

Jeffrey shook his head. "I barely remember the spars…but I do remember this; he loves holding the battle in his favor, and will do all he can to make sure that stays constant."

"What does holding the battle in his favor mean?" Bowser asked.

"He knows things will work out his way, and he can toy around with his foes without fear," Jeffrey replied. "You'll know when he feels threatened if you focus on his emotions; if things aren't going right, he tends to be enraged, angered."

"He won't try to steal anymore hearts, will he?" Link asked, sounding worried.

"No," Jeffrey replied. "I think he knows that's useless right now, so he'll just be fighting. Brace yourselves!"

* * *

The run to the center of the fort was a quiet one; either the frames didn't think to guard the altar, they were heading in the wrong direction, or maybe the frames _wanted_ them to destroy the altar…

Anything was possible.

"Umm…any ideas guys?" Zelda asked. "How do we destroy the altar?"

Luigi looked thoughtful. "I say we unleash our strongest attacks on it; make sure it goes and stays down!"

"Yeah!" Samus agreed.

"Wait a minute…" Dr. Mario said. "What if the hearts are on the altar right now?"

"They can't be," Samus said. "All five have to be offered at the same time. It won't work otherwise."

Dr. Mario looked relieved. "Then all we have to do is destroy."

They soon reached a door, and beyond the door was what they were looking for.

To Zelda, it was almost like looking at the Pedestal of Time, where Link had to place the Kokiri's Emerald, the Goron's Ruby, and the Zora's Sapphire in the Temple of Time. It was gray, made completely of stone, and had ancient wordings all around it. There were five holes that made a star in the center of it, and on the wall beyond looked like it could've been a door.

The four stared in wonder before nodding to each other. Luigi fired his green fireballs as Dr. Mario fired his megavitamins. Samus charged her Charge Shot as Zelda unleashed a string of Din's Fire spells on it.

After a few minuets, the altar began to crack and crumble away.

"Stand back!" Samus shouted, charging up and unleashing her Zero Laser. The giant beam was enough to destroy both the Altar and the wall behind it.

Unfortunately, it also destroyed her Power Suit.

"Oh damn…" Samus muttered, now in her Zero Suit. "Looks like I got a flaw with that thing…"

Luigi smiled before commenting. "You know, you really should wear the Zero Suit more often. You have such amazing hair and eyes!"

Samus turned red as Zelda giggled and Dr. Mario chuckled.

"Well, that's our part done," The doc said. "Shall we find Jeremy and the others?"

"Yeah," Zelda agreed. "Let's go!"

* * *

As Jeffrey had though, Superior Hand was located on top of the fortress; his face neutral. A platinum gun, much like Jeffrey's and Jeremy's gold and silver ones, was in his hand.

"Smashers…so you have come."

Jeffrey stepped forward. "There's nothing you can do. If you choose to surrender…I will do my best to make sure you're spared with your life."

"What's the use of having my life if it is meant to be imprisoned?" Superior asked. "Besides, I would rather go down with a fight."

"Must you always be like this!?" Jeffrey growled, angered. "Do you not care about your life at all? Or the lives of those around you? You barge in, steal away five of my smashers, steal two of their _hearts_, and rampage in order to get the three hearts you have now! One of those hearts in innocent! Were you planning on using Pikachu to get Yoshi!?"

"Silence!" Superior shouted, looking as enraged as his son. "Do you think your words will serve you in any way!?"

"Of course they will!" Jeffrey shouted. "They are the truth!"

"Truth? _Truth_!?" Superior roared, aiming his gun at Jeffrey. "Never say that word in front of me!" He fired a round of bullets, which the guardian dodged.

"And why not?" Link asked. "Is it guilt? Fear? Or is it both?"

"You would know, wouldn't you, Hero?" Superior asked. "When you sold your friend to me, and betrayed his trust."

"I'm not proud of that moment," Link said firmly. "In fact, I'm still sickened with myself. But you don't have to take my word for it."

"Link did apologize to us," Fox said. "And I have forgiven him and accepted his apology."

"He's not going to get any forgiveness from me until he actually _proves_ it," Bowser said, crossing his arms. "But I accepted his apology as well. We'll do the same for you, since you're Master Hand's dad and all."

"What happened to you?" Jeffrey asked. "You always loved me and Jeremy, so much. Now you're treating us like shit! Did you use us to your satisfaction, then discard us!?"

"I'd never use you!" Superior shouted. "You don't know how proud I was of the two of you! Then everything changed…"

"What happened?" Falcon asked. "Maybe we can end this without violence."

"My boys qualified and entered the Super Smash Brothers Masters Tournament," Superior muttered. "It was the happiest moment of their, and my, lives. I was so proud of them; to have made it so far.

"Then they came. They were hit men, always hit men, but they didn't hurt us, and I didn't know them well enough to press charges."

"Hit me?" Bowser asked.

"They all had the same logo on their jackets," Superior said coldly. "The Super Smash Brothers logo. All the relatives of the Masters were being pursued, and plenty were being killed off."

"Why!?" Falcon asked.

"No one knew!" Superior shouted. "No one knew, and soon Beatrix was killed as well!"

"That's how Mother died?" Jeffrey asked; eyes wide.

"Yes! Beatrix was killed, and they were talking about the Hearts of Armageddon! The five keys that unlocked its mystical and magic powers. They weren't talking about the "end-of-the-world" Armageddon; this was something else. I decided to use its power to bring Beatrix back!"

"But the "End-of-the-World" Armageddon required the same sacrifice upon a different altar," Jeffrey said. "The altar in this fortress; the one my smashers have just destroyed."

"Do what you will with me," Superior said, tossing his gun to the ground and kneeling before the guardian. "I care not. If I live, so be it. If I die, I can join Beatrix. I place my life in your hands, Jeffrey."

"You may join Mother," Jeffrey said. He looked to the four smashers. "Find the others and go to Jeremy; it is finally time we reclaim the lost hearts. I…will take care of things here."

The four nodded and took off. They heard the gunshot, and bowed their heads for the man who was father of their guardians.

* * *

Jeremy jumped, just missing the frame that tried to grab his heart. A second frame ran forward, but D.K. jumped in between the frame and Jeremy, and the frame was sent backwards.

Young Link chucked bomb after bomb at the frames before unleashing a spin attack. Peach miraculously pulled out a beam sword, and began slashing away as Ganondorf knocked out bunches of frames with his Warlock Punch.

"Come on!" Jeremy shouted, after all the frames were down. "We have to find Superior's Room!"

The five continued down the halls, beating down any frames that tried to block their way. The final hall was quiet, and when they saw the door at its end, they knew they had arrived.

Sure enough, lying on the bed were five bell jars; each holding a heart inside. Jeremy grinned and walked over, grabbing a jar and passing it to the others. When all five jars were in the five's hands, they left the room.

The time had finally come.

* * *

The smashers, minus Young Link, Ganondorf, Peach, and D.K., all gathered outside the fort.

"Woohoo!" Nana cried. "We did it! We actually did it!"

"What was it like fighting Superior?" Samus asked.

"Actually, we didn't fight," Bowser replied. "He was misunderstood. …that's all there is to it."

"The altar's gone," Dr. Mario said. "And Crazy and the others have appeared to already grab the missing hearts and leave. Should we join them?"

"Yeah," Fox said. "Then we can send Crazy Hand back here; I'm sure he and Master Hand will need some time alone."

Everyone nodded, and took off. There was a portal located near the port; the purple wireframes greeted everyone quite cheerfully as they passed though and appeared right in front of the mansion.

From there, everyone ran into the Infirmary's Waiting Room, where the other four smashers were waiting.

A few minuets later, the door opened.

From there, it was reuniting chaos.

**Jigglypuff: And that ends the chapter! Yeah, it's a shaky ending at best, we know, but RoyalFanatic wanted to end it there. All that's left for **_**next**_** chapter, which will be AWESOME! x)**

**Mario: Hmmm…the whole thing with Superior Hand actually came out differently than she thought it would but, but RoyalFanatic is happy with it. Poor Superior was misunderstood. Momma mia…**

**Popo: Chapter twenty one, the epilogue, then the bonus chapter…and that's it! Then we have **_**The Game of Life**_**, which will certainly be a challenge RoyalFanatic's looking forward to!**

**Mario: Rejoice! The blocked chapter is finally over with! And umm…I can't find anything else to say.**

**Jigglypuff: Then that's all from us!**

**Popo: Review!**


	22. A Final Straw

**The long awaited chapter twenty one is finally up! I've been very lax with updating, haven't I? Sorry about that folks! Umm…I don't know; I just haven't been feeling like writing… (Shifty eyes)**

**Dr. Mario: But you've been having an urge to type every now and then, right?**

**It was an urge to type, but not to type fan fiction, if that makes any sense…I know, I know; pathetic excuse. And now college is coming up…but something tells me school may help **_**inspire**_** me, even though I may not have a lot of time to actually type.**

**A warning as well! **_**There will be some severe language in this chapter; the "F" word WILL be used twice**_**, and when you see who says it and when, you'll probably agree with me when I say that its usage is there for a reason. And I know this is "T" rated, and there really shouldn't be any of this language at all, and for those of you who don't want to read the dreaded "F" word, or have parents who disapprove of you seeing/reading/hearing it, I will have a more censored chapter sent your way; just send me a PM after you read this and let me know. **_**You have been warned!**_

**And it'll only be in this chapter that the word is used. Back to other things, though: Ganondorf, disclaim for us!**

**Ganondorf: RoyalFanatic doesn't own SSBM, but she does own the mansion, ****Smash Island, Planet Nintendo, the Hand Brothers' human forms and names, Superior Hand and his fortress, the story plot, the Alter of Omega, and maybe a few other things as well.**

**Falco: Chapter twenty one is finally out! Enjoy!**

If Jigglypuff could ever remember an important day, this one would be the first. In her opinion, a lot had been said, and a lot had been done. And she learned a very valuable lesson from all of this.

She was with Pikachu and Pichu, smiling broadly as she welcomed them back. Not too far away, Young Link was hugging Ness, tears falling down his young face. Luigi, Peach, and Bowser crowded around Mario, giving him hugs or pats on the shoulder and telling him it was great to see him again, and near them Roy, Ganondorf, and Dr. Mario were informing Marth of what had happened in the end. The red wearing plumber picked up some information before speaking up.

"What happened to Superior Hand?" He asked.

Bowser looked to the ground. "Well, it was…it was such a huge misunderstanding. There are actually two different altars, and two different Armageddon powers. Superior wasn't even aware the Altar of Omega was the one that brought back the end of the world."

"But why do all this?" Pikachu asked, with a small growl.

"He wanted to bring back his wife," Fox replied. "Guys, there might be a hidden part of Super Smash Brothers we're not even aware of. We better write to our folks and make sure they're okay." He quickly explained the tale that Superior had told them.

"No…no way!" Pichu cried. "Why would people do such horrible things!?"

"It might be a convenient way to keep us in Super Smash Brothers," Marth suggested.

"That makes a lot of sense," Mario agreed. "If we had no home to return to, perhaps they thought our home would be here."

"But what about rulers?" Peach asked. "I have to return to the Mushroom Kingdom eventually!"

"Unless they put some of the blame on you guys," Ness suggested. "That way you lose your titles as prince, princess, or king."

"But…how would we be blamed?" Bowser asked.

"For joining in the first place?" Falco asked. "No wonder they're keeping this under tabs; if the people found out, Smash Brothers may lose a lot of its popularity."

"It's cheap and stupid," Ness said angrily. "A low blow to make sure we continue to play their stupid game. Think Master and Crazy Hand had to deal with it?"

"We took things the same way you guys are doing," Jeremy replied, walking into the Infirmary waiting room. "You guys are talking about people higher up than Jeffrey and I, and any other Guardian for that matter though. They all said they'd stop things. Who knew that a day afterwards mom and ten others died?"

"Maybe the five can do something," Game Watch said, sounding a little hopeful. "Maybe?"

"We'll try," Mario said, nodding. "This is inexcusable. I only hope that my family hasn't suffered yet."

Jigglypuff frowned in concentration; her mother had been a Super Smash Brother participant. Trying to think back, she _could_ remember the strange men with the SSB logo on their jackets watching her. Were they planning on killing her? Or they did they watch her to see if she would follow her mother's footsteps? They were most unsettling; those strange men.

"I'll go see if I can write something out for you guys," Jeremy said. "An argument that may prove to the highers that this isn't the best way to keep you guys here."

"Hell, when we're done, I'm leaving anyway," Falco said. "As long as I have my Arwing, I'm good to go!"

"Some of us have no family either," Samus added. "I'll wait for the future to come; decisions made now might change later."

Others made comments, and one by one, everyone left. Jigglypuff couldn't help but feeling that something was wrong though…

Then she remembered that Link had been very quiet…

* * *

"So?" Popo asked. "We asked you before! Do you guys know how five people can have more power than the great battle that ends the world itself!?" 

"It's the combination," Pichu replied happily. "And it's the fact that we're dealing with the heart here. There's nothing stronger than the heart!"

"The heart, eh?" Falco asked. "Never does me much good!"

"You're not using it right," Yoshi said from the radio; the dino and Kirby were on their way back home. "If someone uses his or her heart in the right way, there's nothing you can't do."

"How do you use your heart right?" Nana asked. "I don't want to make the wrong decisions!"

"Unfortunately, we're all bound to make them," Marth replied. "Even the five of us. But time and experience can help one master how to use his or her heart."

"Besides, no one even knows how to use the heart," Ness added. "Because there isn't one specific way; everyone is different; depending on your personality and judgment."

"What if you're stuck?" Young Link asked. "I…I mean…"

Ness smiled. "You have nothing to fear, Young Link. I guarantee my judgment is very kind. After all, I have to have it; I'm not normal either."

"It's rare to see bisexuals nowadays," Falco admitted. "Though I had a friend once; really nice guy. Died during a mission, but I always think about him and stuff."

"Acceptance and discrimination…two ways you can use your heart," Yoshi said. "If you accept others, your heart is going out to them. That's why you protect them. Discriminating, well, is the opposite."

"Which sucks," Bowser added dully. Besides the king of Koopas, the king of the Gerudo nodded his head, agreeing. "You gotta stop the discrimination though; words have been proven to kill others."

"Suicide," Ness said simply.

"So, you're okay with it?" Young Link asked. "You're…okay…?"

"Okay and much more," Ness replied, nodding.

"Ah, you're homosexual," Bowser said. "Well, that's good for you; everyone fights the system in his or her own way."

"I'm just glad the city accepts all beings and sexualities!" Pichu cried. Everyone nodded, agreeing. "But what about the rest of the world though?"

"We deal with them when the time comes, I suppose," Ganondorf suggested.

"Yes," Samus nodded, thinking about the news article Jeffrey had in the confident files.

"It's strange though," Mario admitted. "I mean, Young Link, if you're homosexual, then that would mean Link is too, right?"

"He always denies it though," Pichu said. "Maybe he's scared?"

"Doesn't please Roy," Ganondorf muttered.

"Yeah, I can agree with that," Falco said. "Then again, Link seems really complicated. I don't think Zelda even knows."

"That because Zelda hangs out with the doctor!" Pichu said in a sing-song voice, getting everyone chuckling; even Nana couldn't help it.

"Fear of change?" Popo asked. "I mean, Ganondorf, who is _supposed_ to be all evil and stuff, isn't. It's almost like the two are swapping personalities here!"

"Talking about Link pisses me off," Falco said angrily. "I mean, the bastard helped Superior, remember!?"

"I don't give a shit about that anymore," Ganondorf said. "The past is over and done with. But he still cares that I almost took over Hyrule in the past. I mean, sure, if I was the Hero, I'd be worried too, but wouldn't you think that if the villain hasn't been a villain when time _allowed_ him to, something's up?"

"Blindness of the mind can cloud one's judgment," Marth said, almost absentmindedly.

"So his mind is blind? Because of the past?" Nana asked. "Maybe he should go see a psychiatrist?"

"Yeah, a shrink who beats you up!" Falco said, grinning. "He deserves at least _some_ pain in my opinion!"

"If Link can be friendly to Ganondorf, then _maybe_ I'll accept his apologies," Bowser said. "I doubt it though."

"Doubt what?" Link's voice asked, sounding overly cheerful. He entered the lounge, observing the circle of smashers before laughing. "Oh, is it time for kiddie games? Playing Duck Duck Goose?"

"Hey! Duck Duck Goose is a great game!" Nana shouted angrily.

"Oh, is Link there?" Yoshi asked. "Lame-o. I'm out; see you guys in two days!"

"Over and out!" Mario said. A rush of anger rose upon seeing the Hero's face, and with it present, he didn't turn the radio off but instead turned it on standby. Immediately afterwards, he turned towards Link, glaring. "Way to go. Thanks for being a dumbass, dumbass."

"You're just jealous," Link said, smirking.

"Jealous!?" Mario fumed. "Of what!? You are most certainly not the Link I knew in the Super Smash Brothers Tournament!"

"Don't you dare say you're better than him!" Nana cried as Link opened his mouth. "From what I heard, the Link from Super Smash Brothers was a cool person! You suck!"

Everyone stared; it was the first time anyone had heard her swear. Disgusted, Nana jumped up and left; Popo behind her. Muttering obscurities, Bowser rose and left as well.

"What do you want?" Mario asked, sounding annoyed. "Seeing that things turn back to normal? Here's something you can do: Grow up. Change."

"Coming from the one who wasn't even _here _when most of this shit happened, I'm impressed," Link said, sneering. "How can you say—"

"You think you're a hotshot, don't you!?" Ganondorf asked, rising from his seat. "You're so pathetic!"

"And what about you?" Link asked. "I mean, the king of a race of all women turns out to be gay? If that isn't irony, then I don't know what the hell it is!"

"Quiet!" Both Ganondorf and Young Link roared. The Hero firmly ignored them.

"And to think what everyone was muttering about was actually true!" He continued, feeling like dancing around. "The King of _Evil_; a homosexual!"

"How about you, elf boy?" Ganondorf asked. "We _all_ know you swing the same way I do! I suggest you start cleaning up your act, or else lose someone who actually cares for you!"

"But I wonder," Link said, firmly ignoring the Gerudo. "You always kidnapped Zelda, but you _always_ made sure that I reached you. You were hitting on me back then, weren't you!?"

"O-older me! Stop this!" Young Link shouted, now rising from his seat. Mario was looking ready to murder, Ness was watching horrified, and Pichu was quivering in his seat. Looking over to Marth, the pokemon saw that the prince wasn't even watching; instead looking away. Pichu tilted his head; trying to figure out what this was about.

"You…disgusting son of a…_of course I was never hitting on you, you selfish bastard_!" Ganondorf shouted.

"Of course you didn't; I'm not a homosexual and you knew it," Link said firmly, ignoring his younger self's shouts of "Denial!" "Did you _ever_ feel sorry for all those innocent people you killed?"

"Of…of course I do…"

"But did you then?"

"I _changed_!"

"I don't care! I don't care if you_ changed_; I will _always _see you as a selfish, good for nothing loser. No wonder I was always to kick your ass though; you're a homosexual."

"_That doesn't have anything to do with my past_!" Ganondorf roared.

"Link!" Pichu cried.

"Stop this crap!" Mario shouted. "The past is over and done with. Enough!"

"Yeah!" Young Link agreed.

"We can't change the past, elf boy," Ganondorf muttered; his voice now low and defeated sounding; in a way, the Gerudo felt that way. "Look…I grew tired of you beating the shit out of me. I don't want to be your enemy anymore! Not once during this entire situation did I ever harm you, Zelda, or Young Link…or anyone else in this tournament for that matter! I never _did_ anything! So drop it and move on!"

"Oh, and forget how you ruined my and so many others' lives in the past?" Link asked. "No. Never. I won't forget the past. I won't forget all you did. And I will_ never_ accept you as a person, you fag!"

The spectators reeled back, as if slapped; one person the only exception. Watching Ganondorf shake, turn, and run off made Mario snarl and rise from his seat, but Marth was already five seconds ahead of the plumber; with no hesitation, the prince walked up to the Hero, fury flashing in his eyes, and slammed his fist into Link's face.

"_You motherfucking excuse for a living being!_" He punched the elf's face again. Pichu turned away, squealing "Blood!" as everyone else began to cheer. Ganondorf turned, touched beyond belief. "Do you even _hear_ what you're saying? Ganondorf has done more than you ever did! He wasn't the one who was spreading rumors, and acting like a little bitch! He wasn't the one who strutted around ruining the plans of his fellow smashers! He wasn't the self absorbed bastard that thought he knew it all!

"He never once shown any hostile actions towards Young Link, he never helped Superior Hand in any way, shape, or form, and he was the one who saved my life and heart! I owe him more than anyone else in my life, and I will _not_ allow you to stand here and destroy him!

"Words do hurt people; more than you think they ever will. And unless you want to lose the only person in this entire damned building who actually cares about your wellbeing, then shut the hell up, act like a damned mortal, and _learn to fucking let go!_"

With that, he turned and stormed away, oblivious to the cheering smashers and Ganondorf, who looked ready to cry. Link stared, wide-eyed, at the prince's retreating from.

"Oh! Yeah!" Yoshi's voice came back to life on the radio. "Now _that's_ what I'm talking about! See Link!? I _told_ you you'd get a good sock to the face! You deserve it too! Bastard." There was the sound of spitting.

"Yeah!" Ness agreed. "Now get the heck outta here before _we_ decide to pound ya too!"

Link gave a yelp before taking off, like a dog with his tail between his legs. Everyone roared with laughter.

"Dang, Marth _snapped_," Mario said. "I guess you heard the entire conversation?" He turned to the radio. "Good thing I put the radio on standby instead of shutting it off, eh?"

"You got that right!" Kirby said. "I can't blame Marth though! I'd snap too!"

"He…did that for me?" Ganondorf asked.

"Honestly," Ness replied, gathering everyone's attention. "Everything we heard Link saying about you rose the anger level up. Slowly, but surely. I'd PKed him, but then again, Link wasn't lashing at the one I'm to defend."

"The one to defend?" Kirby asked.

"You'd defend the one you love…" Pichu said absentmindedly.

"You would," Mario said. "I think you're a very lucky guy, Ganondorf."

"Attention smashers!" Everyone jumped as Jeffrey's voice echoed over the P.A. system; they had forgotten he had been delayed in returning back to the mansion. "Yoshi and Kirby are on their way back home, and should arrive in two days. After that, we shall continue with the tournament that we had started before this entire mess began. You still have time to train; I suggest you do so! That will be all."

"I better go!" Ness shouted, running out of the room with Pichu at his heels. Mario gave a small shrug before rising from his seat and walking out. Young Link turned to Ganondorf, a broad smile on his face.

"Let's go!" He shouted, raising a fist into the air. Ganondorf gave a sincere smile himself and nodded.

The two exited the room.

**Popo: End chapter!**

**Jigglypuff: WOO! Link got what he deserved! Yay!**

**Mario: And thus the crowd rejoices. Well, I'm sure you guys are rejoicing, right? XD**

**Popo: Wow…I can't believe that the next chapter's the epilogue! A chapter that will make RoyalFanatic twitch, I can tell you that much! XD Then we got the bonus chapter…and that will end **_**A Forbidden Love**_

**Mario: That means **_**The Game of Life**_** will start! I can't wait to see that in action!**

**Jigglypuff: And that's all from us! Review!**


	23. Epi: A Not So Forbidden Love

**Okay…so, it's epilogue time! With this, the fic pretty much closes! … …**

**Falco: She's nervous. XD  
**

**I'm not that much of a romance writer, ya know? And romance tends to make me twitch…I'm a hopeless case, I know, but still. x)**

**Dr. Mario: Don't think about it; just write it out. Everyone should know what's coming up next: the one last thing that is needed before we start **_**The Game of Life**_

**Ganondorf: So, after twenty one chapters, you should know what RoyalFanatic does and doesn't own. I don't think we need to worry about the disclaimer anymore.**

**There was a tournament going on, if I hadn't made that clear beforehand in the fic. But yeah, there is one (the battles that were going on before Superior came were for the tourney), and as we see each couple, time passes, and a battle had came and went. I'm not going into the battle description themselves because they're not important; it's who's fighting who that is. So we pass each battle, getting closer and closer to the finals, and it is after that where we'll see the big moments that I'm sure you've all been waiting for.**

**Wonder what's up with that chapter title, too. x) Away chapter!**

The tournament had continued. For a moment, everyone had forgotten that they _had_ started a team battle tourney before Superior first made his appearance, but with things back to normal, the battles continued without a hitch.

Dr. Mario and Game Watch, both still in their red clothed colors, watched from the arena lounge as the team they lost against took their chances against Falco and Pichu, wearing blue. Both the doctor and two-dimensional smasher thought it ironic that they had to face off against Zelda and the Ice Climbers, who decked in green. Then again, Mario and Yoshi fought against Peach and Kirby before the current battle at hand, and Luigi and Samus were to fight against Link and Roy afterwards.

The doc couldn't help but wonder if other forces were at work.

"Awww!" Game Watch pointed to the screen. It had been a magnificent standoff, but poor Zelda stood no chance against both Falco and Pichu, and she had lost her final stock.

"GAME! This game's winner is…TEAM BLUE!" Falco waved to the crowd as Pichu jumped for joy. Zelda, Popo, and Nana stood in the background, politely applauding.

"I know," Dr. Mario said loudly as the four appeared in the lounge. "We would've won easily, right?"

"Stuff it, M," Zelda said, with a sly smile. "If we couldn't beat them, and we were able to beat you…"

"We'll get you next time!" Game Watch shouted. "We're not going to lose the war ma'am!"

"You're on!" Popo shouted, pointing at the flat smasher. Everyone bust into laughter.

"So, we had the doc and Zel fight each other, and we had Mario and Peach fight against each other," Falco said, analyzing the tourney board. "Right now Luigi and Samus are fighting against Link and Roy, and if we're lucky, we'll see Marth and Ness take on Ganondorf and Young Link in the finals."

"That's all the couples," Game Watch agreed, nodding his head. "Freaky, right?"

"Who says those four will fight in the finals though?" Nana asked, tilting her head to her side. "Falco and Pichu stand in Ganondorf and Young Link's way right now, and the winner of the next battle stand against Marth and Ness."

"Ness said that they had to fight against Ganondorf and Young Link," Popo said. "He wouldn't get too specific though."

"Oddly enough, Marth was actually saying the same thing not too long ago as well," Falco added. "Those two are up to something! That's all there is to it!"

"I wonder what it could be!" Game Watch said. "Let's try to figure it out!"

"Nah, I think I already know," Dr. Mario said. Everyone turned to him.

"Doc! You're a genius!" Falco cried. "Now what's the scoop!?"

"Well…"

* * *

"Was that intense or what?" Peach asked, smiling as Luigi and Samus basked in the glory of victory. Roy and Link, the latter looking humble for once, were politely clapping. "I thought Link had them both."

"That's what happened when you underestimate my bro and Sammy," Mario said, giving the two a grin. "I learned enough about Samus when she almost kicked my ass in the finals of the Smash Tournament. Luigi though, well, we both knew he had the potential."

"I think him being with Sammy helped that potential shine," Peach said, adding her two cents. "It's obvious the two like each other…it's so cute!"

"I think Luigi actually liked her in Smash as well," Mario said. "And I support him every step of the way. Samus kept to herself until Luigi ambled up to her and asked for her name. It surprised all of us because we already knew it. That's what she first said."

"Then what?" Peach asked.

"Luigi said, 'Yeah, but _you _never told us! I'm not sure if I can believe the fabled Master Hand! I'd like it if _you_ told me your name. Please?' Personally, I think it was the please that did it."

"Luigi has his hidden charm," Peach said. "He's a really nice guy. I think he'll treat her well."

"I just can't wait for the wedding!" Mario said, grinning.

"Mario!" Peach cried, playfully smacking the plumber. "First we have our wedding dealings; _then_ we badger Luigi and Sammy."

"You think she'll be upset we call her Sammy?" Mario asked, looking thoughtful.

"It doesn't matter either way, right?" Peach asked, looking hopeful.

"You got that right!" Mario replied with a nod, earning laughter from both of them.

"I can only say one thing about you, Mario Mario," Peach said, linking her arm with the plumber's. "And it's you're never boring. I like that."

"Takes one to know one, Princess," Mario said, grinning. "Shall we see how the battles are progressing? I believe it's the start of the semifinals, right? Ganondorf and Young Link against Falco and Pichu?"

"Yup!" Peach replied, smiling. The two walked towards the arena lounge.

* * *

"I never knew…" Link muttered, holding a hand to his face.

"Still hurts?" Roy asked, turning to the Hero.

"Not anymore," The Hero said, shaking his head and letting his hand fall. "Just…I dunno. Maybe they're right…"

"I'm glad you finally think that," Roy said. "Change is hard, I know, but it's something we all go through. Think about the caterpillar."

"What does that have to do with this?" Link asked, looking up.

"Well, the caterpillar's not a pretty insect, is it?" Roy asked in reply. The Hero nodded. "Who knows how many have died due to man's actions. That was the old you; you were ugly, like a caterpillar. But, as the caterpillar makes a cocoon and becomes a beautiful butterfly, you'll realize the error of your ways and become a better person; someone respected by all."

"So I'll be a butterfly after this?" Link asked. "Man, you come up with some weird things now and then."

"I already think you're a butterfly Link," Roy said. "Looking at you now, I think you've already shed your cocoon. You just need to realize you have wings and fly. Once you start flying, you'll be the man you wanted to be."

"You…think I should…apologize to Ganondorf?" Link asked.

"I say you both apologize, Ganondorf for the past, and you for the present," Roy replied. "Only when you can let go will you find that the future is bright and waiting."

"Let go…" Link muttered. "Maybe…maybe I will."

Roy smiled. "I couldn't ask for any more. So…Marth and Ness against Luigi and Samus. The winners fight Ganondorf and Young Link in the finals. What do you think?"

"Two hundred smash coins: Ganondorf and Young Link against Luigi and Samus."

"Nah, I say Marth and Ness. They have to fight each other in the finals."

"Crazy," Link said, grinning.

"It's on!" Roy shouted, before starting to laugh.

Link soon joined in.

* * *

"In the end, we lose," Samus said, shaking her head as she applauded for the winning team. "I guess first place will always be out of reach."

"Ahh, that's not true!" Luigi insisted, his hands applauding as well. "We would have won if it wasn't the two of them. They have to move on; Young Link and Ganondorf are waiting for them."

"I still can't believe it though," Samus said, turning to Luigi as Marth and Ness, both decked in red, vanished back to the arena lounge. "Mario and Peach's teams fought against each other, as did Zelda and Dr. Mario's teams. We met up with Link and Roy, and in the end, it's Marth and Ness against Ganondorf and Young Link."

"Mario and Peach, Zelda and Dr. Mario, us, Link and Roy, Marth and Ganondorf, and Ness and Young Link," Luigi muttered, keeping his eyes on the teleporters that would bring them back to the lounge as well. "I think fate's at work here Sammy; there's no other way."

"Weren't those two saying something about needing to face off against Ganondorf and Young Link?" Samus asked. "I remember Ness smiling and telling me it was a secret when I asked him."

"There's no doubt in my mind the two have something huge planned," Luigi replied, nodding. "And there's no doubt that it involves their relationship aspect."

"Interesting," Samus said, looking thoughtful. "Now that I heard that, I think I know what might happen next. Interesting…"

"Makes sense though," Luigi said, now looking thoughtful as well. "But still I wonder: how will Smash Island feel?"

"I think they'll take everything well," Samus said. "I think they'll accept Link and Roy as well, now that Link isn't as much of a jackass as he was in the past. Wow…and to think all it took was slamming some sense into him! If I'd know, I would have punched him a long time ago! Maybe I would have punched him twice as well. Or three times…or maybe even four…"

"Or more," Luigi said, poking the bounty huntress' suit. "But we have other things to watch with interest. Like the battle that is going on right now."

"They're fighting now!?" Samus asked.

"They've _been_ fighting for…five minuets now actually," Luigi said. "C'mon! Let's head back to the arena lounge!"

* * *

In the end, everyone gathered before the audience, third, second, and first in their proper places.

"In third place, earning the bronze medals and titles of "Bronze Warriors": Luigi and Samus!" Jeffrey Hand shouted; the battle for third place having already taken place after the winners had won. Luigi and Samus still wore their green uniforms, smiling as two wireframes placed medals around their necks.

"In second place, earning the silver medals and titles of "Silver Brawlers": Ganondorf and Young Link!" The crowd cheered as the wireframes looped the silver medals around the two blue uniformed smashers. "And in first place, earning the gold medals and titles of "Gold Champions": Marth and Ness!"

Luigi, Samus, Ganondorf, and Young Link joined the crowd as the wireframes looped the gold medals around the two red uniformed smashers.

"Congratulations to all our smashers, and applause for everyone who had fought in this tournament, despite the hardships they had to suffer before it could finish!" The crowd cheered as the other smashers, not too far off, waved or jumped.

"What a marvelous display of battling, and what a marvelous board!" Jeremy shouted. "Honestly folks, I've seen some strange teams fight against each other, did any of you see it too?" The crowd roared its approval. "Ah! So you _were_ aware of our smashing couples? You owe me Jeff!" Everyone laughed as Jeffrey rolled his eyes and muttered something unheard. "Now! Will our six smashers be able to keep their titles? Or will six _new_ smashers rise from the ashes and steal them away? Find out in the next tournament! Tickets will be announced when they're on sale! Please make sure you have all your belongings, and thank you for coming!"

"What a day!" Young Link said, stretching. "I can't wait to get into my room and relax!"

"Awww, but you'll miss the party!" Peach cried.

"Party? Where!?" Game Watch asked, looking around.

"The party for saving everyone and winning against Superior?" D.K. asked. "I didn't think you'd do it."

"I didn't think so either," Peach said. "But the wireframes finished the ballroom decorations, and I think we're all set!"

"Woo! Let's go!" Nana shouted, grabbing Zelda's hand and leading her off. They were followed by Popo and Dr. Mario, the former shaking his head while the latter let out a chuckle.

"I suppose we'd best go too, right?" Ganondorf asked, stretching as well. He looked to Marth, who was actually glancing the other way. "You guys really put up a battle; no holding back."

"It was actually a pretty important battle," Marth said, turning around. "We had to see which team was worthy."

"Worthy of what?" Ganondorf asked.

"Worthy of a title," Marth replied. "A title that we're not going to give up."

"And that title is…?"

"The man of the relationship," Marth replied simply; a smile on his face.

"The—!" Ganondorf began, but fell silent when the prince placed two fingers on the Gerudo's lips. Then, in one swift second, he leaned forward, sealing a kiss.

It was simple; a mere touching of lips, but Ganondorf could hear bells ringing in his head. Or was it the audience, which had jumped to its feet in pure support? It didn't matter to the Gerudo; in the end, all the frustrated waiting paid off…

Breaking apart, Ganondorf pulled Marth into a hug. "You don't know how long I was waiting for that moment."

"Guess it's not as forbidden a love we thought it was then," Marth said in reply.

"It's not as forbidden a love as Young Link and Ness thought it was," Ganondorf added, eyeing the two kids; Ness had just copied his partner's actions, and he knew Young Link was probably feeling the same way he was. "So, shall we head to that party?"

"It's party time!" Luigi shouted, grabbing Samus' hand and leading the two away. Ganondorf copied the plumber as Mario and Peach linked arms and walked off as the kids broke apart from their simple kiss. They too linked arms and walked off, followed by Link and Roy, who had an arm slung around the other's shoulder. Roy gave the Hero a quick peck on the cheek as they walked out.

The lights dimmed as the rest of the smashers followed, leaving either solo or in groups. The time for battles had ended, the time for strife was over, and the time for waiting was long gone…

The fighting had ended, and the peace had come. The time to party had just begun.

**Mario: No ways! She actually finished the chapter! Bravo RoyalFanatic! n.n**

**Popo: Okay, so she might be paranoid the moment might not be as good as she wanted it to be, but she doesn't care. At the same time, I can't blame her. XD**

**Mario: Endings never really were one of her strong points either…but I'm sure you guys will be happy that she finally updated, right? XD**

**Popo: Probably! XD So, that's it from us! And now for the bonus chapter!**


	24. Bonus: A Little Extra

**Time for the super secret chapter twenty three! I'm sure you're wondering what this is, right? Well, let's just say in an alternative universe, this entire journey was a script for a movie…that's right! These are bloopers! XD**

**Ganondorf: Really?**

**I got the idea while writing the fic, but I knew I couldn't make the fic itself into a movie or anything. So that's when I came up with the entire AU thing. The same journey, the same results, but there were a ton of bloopers among the way! I hope you like them! n.n**

**Falco: Yay bloopers! n.n**

**Dr. Mario: RoyalFanatic still only owns what we've said in the previous twenty two disclaimers, and she also owns this blooper reel. Also, RoyalFanatic gives credit to those who have used the whole bloopers idea as well, for if she hadn't seen one of them beforehand, this would never had been made. We hope you enjoy!**

**And so, in an alternative universe, the smashers decide to make the ultimate romance movie of the ages! You've seen it come to life in these previous twenty two chapters; now let's see all the outtakes that were suffered in the movie making! Apologies if it's long, there are twenty two chapters after all! But longer is better, right? XD Away bonus chapter!**

_**Pro: A Situation At Hand**_

Ganondorf Dragmire, deep in confliction with himself, sat near the window, watching the storm through sorrow-filled eyes.

Young Link saw him, and ran. Unfortunately, he tripped. "Oww! Damn it!"

Ganondorf turned around, and started laughing. On the sidelines, the other cast members laughed as well. Mewtwo, the director, since he didn't want to be in the movie, sighed in frustration.

"Focus! Young Link, you were supposed to walk towards him, not run!"

"Sorry!"

------------------------

"I do wanna go!" Luigi shouted, jumping from his seat. "I wanna go help Mario! I wanna I wanna I wanna!"

"NO! Now shut the hell up!" Jeremy shouted, throwing an unoccupied chair at Luigi. It knocked the plumber unconscious. "Ooops…"

"This is going to be a _long_ day, isn't it?" Mewtwo asked himself, as everyone began laughing. "Yeah…a _long_ day…"

_**Ch. One: A Beginning of Beginnings**_

"Very nice," Jeffrey said, grinning. "Now, for the reason you're here: I want you to focus on the values of teamwork."

At this, Bowser, Link, and Falco burst into laughter.

"Team work! Yeah, right!"

Jeffrey sighed in frustration as Mewtwo smacked his forehead. The guardian opened his mouth, but the three only laughed harder.

"Ugh…I need a break…"

"Focus, damn it!" Mewtwo screamed.

_**Ch. Two: A Start in Past and Present**_

"Guys! Guys!" Pikachu shouted. Ganondorf glared at the Hero before turning and leaving the room. "Geez Link! He's right you know!"

"You don't know him!" Link shouted.

"And you do?" Pikachu asked angrily.

"Screw you!" Link shouted, jumping on and trying to strangle the mouse. Mewtwo sighed in frustration as Roy and Young Link forced the Hero off Pikachu.

"Stop. It. _Now_," The psychic director said darkly.

---------------------

"And you think I don't?" Link asked angrily.

"Yes," Marth replied, with a small smirk.

Link twitched before leaping onto the prince.

"Catfight! Catfight!" Young Link shouted as the two swordsmen began wrestling.

"Catfight?" Bowser asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine. Dogfight," Young Link said as Ness began jumping up and down.

Mewtwo's left eye twitched. "Stop it! Stop fighting! Focus! Jeez!"

_**Ch. Three: A Rememberal Winter**_

"Come on."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"…please?"

"NO! Shut the hell up!"

"Ganondorf! You're supposed to agree in the end!" Mewtwo shouted.

"Forget it! He's too annoying!" Ganondorf crossed his arms.

"You suck!" Young Link shouted, kicking the Gerudo.

Mewtwo sighed for the umpteenth time. "Someone get me some coffee…"

"Pleasepleasepleasepleaseple—"

"NO!"

_**Ch. Four: A Troubling Commotion**_

The two female frames had an unconscious Pichu and Ness slung over a shoulder, while the male had an unconscious Yoshi.

Pichu then twitched. "I gotta go potty!"

The frame threw Pichu onto the ground and backed away.

"Pichu! You ruined the moment!" Mewtwo shouted. "Fine. Anyone else need to "go potty"?"

Yoshi and Ness freed themselves and ran towards the door. They were followed by Pichu, Fox, and Samus. Mewtwo drained his coffee.

"Get me more. _Now_."

_**Ch. Five: A Second Situation At Hand**_

"So…ummm…" Jeffrey shuffled under the seven smashers' gazes. "I…I forgot what I was going to say!"

"You stink!" Game Watch shouted. "Boo!"

"FOCUS!" Mewtwo shouted. "Coffee…need more now…"

-------------------------

Yoshi entered the hallway on the other side of the door. Hands on his knees, he quickly tried to catch his breath as Marth also entered the room. He panicked, though, and slammed the door on Jeremy.

They heard the younger guardian swear; then they heard the loud screaming.

"Oh shit…sorry!" Marth said; Yoshi was on the ground laughing. Mewtwo grabbed his coffee, mentally mumbling some sort of chant over and over again.

_**Ch. Six: A Second Side to it All**_

"Guys!" Game Watch cried happily. Kirby tackled Yoshi; successfully hurting the dino as Ganondorf began to tear and ran up to Marth, crushing him in a hug.

"I was so worried!" Both the puffball and Gerudo shouted.

"Owww…" Was all Yoshi could mutter.

"Losing…air…" Marth sputtered. Ganondorf gasped and let him go.

"I would be just as bad…I would be just as bad…I would be just as bad…" Mewtwo chanted. He looked to his empty cup. "MORE COFFEE!"

_**Ch. Seven: A Setting Stage**_

"You remaining here all night?" Ganondorf asked.

"What's the time?" Marth asked, looking away from the book.

"Quarter to midnight," Ganondorf replied. Before the prince could do anything, the Gerudo hugged him. "Get some sleep! Please!"

"Ganondorf! You don't unleash your emotions so early!" Mewtwo shouted. "Stop it!"

"More coffee?" D.K. asked, handing the psychic director a cup. Mewtwo threw the cup at Ganondorf.

"More. Now."

-----------------------------------

"Zelda! I love you!" Nana shouted as the princess left Peach's room.

She paled and blinked. "R-really?"

"Nana! That's not what you're supposed to say!" Mewtwo shouted. "Now, get me more coffee!"

Nana grumbled as she walked towards the kitchen. Zelda continued to stare, until she finally ran towards Dr. Mario's office.

_**Ch. Eight: A Last Chance For Peace**_

"Ganondorf?" The Gerudo jumped from his chair, screaming. "Calm down! It's just me! Roy!"

"R-roy…FOR THE LOVE OF DIN, DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!"

"SHUT UP!" Mewtwo shouted. "You ruined the moment! Now FOCUS!"

_**Ch. Nine: A Prelude to Tragedy**_

"Luck is strange," Marth said. "Sometimes it helps us when we need it most; other times it makes a bad situation already worse."

This was followed by silence…silence…more silence. After a minute, the explosion commenced.

"Sorry!" Superior shouted. Everyone began laughing.

"I'm…not even going to bother…" Mewtwo muttered.

_**Ch. Ten: A Third Situation At Hand**_

"Tell me it's true!" Link shouted, running into the hall. "It's not a joke, right?"

"Shut up!" D.K. shouted. "That's so not fair!"

"Who cares?" Link asked. "He got what he deserved!"

Both Yoshi and Marth stared at the Hero before jumping him. Mewtwo began to twitch as D.K. cheered.

"By the gods and goddesses…" The psychic director muttered. "Someone please shoot me…now…or bring more coffee…that stuff is addicting…"

_**Ch. Eleven: A Fool's Partake**_

"But to lock me away in the stupid mansion until Superior's down?" Yoshi asked. "It doesn't matter where we are! We lost Mario and Pichu in his fortress, and Ness here! Wait…that doesn't sound right…"

"That's because it isn't!" Mewtwo shouted, as Kirby and Jigglypuff began laughing. "It's 'Mario and _Ness_ at his fortress and _Pichu_ here'! Ugh…more coffee…"

-----------------------

Superior reached for D.K., readying himself for the barrier, but to his surprise, he was able to grab the ape's heart! He blinked; then pulled the heart out.

"Uh…was that supposed to happen?" He asked. Jeremy shook his head. "Oh damn…"

"Damn indeed!" Mewtwo shouted. "Fix D.K.! Now!"

_**Ch. Twelve: A Breaking of Trust**_

"_Get out!_" Jeffrey roared, pulling out his gun and firing at the doctor.

"Holy crap!" Dr. Mario screamed, slamming the door shut. The bullets went through the door, just missing the doc and Kirby. "He's gone mad! Run!"

"Master Hand! You were supposed to throw the stupid statue! That's why we bought it!"

"But I like it!" Jeffrey shouted.

"NUTCASE!" Dr. Mario shouted.

"Just. Shut. Up. _Now!_" Mewtwo screamed.

_**Ch. Thirteen: A Shattering of Beliefs**_

"Nana, I love it! Thanks you so much," Zelda said, taking the paper. "I'll be sure to find a nice frame for it and hang it up."

"It's my best picture too," Nana said.

"What do you mean?"

"Umm…uh…I so totally don't have a shrine dedicated to you in my room! Please oh please don't go in my room!" She shouted quickly, running out soon afterwards.

"Umm…okay…I guess we can take a break…" Zelda said. Mewtwo chose not to reply.

_**Ch. Fourteen: A Tying of Loose Ends**_

It was a snowy forest, with no civilization for miles. A raccoon was on the hunt; searching for any signs of food.

It was then when Marth emerged from the bushes, startling the raccoon. He glanced around, making sure he was alone, and headed for one of the trees. On the way, he tripped and fell. "Damn it!"

Mewtwo said nothing as the other smashers laughed.

-------------------------

He had been saved.

"Ganondorf…" Marth wasn't sure if it was him, but suddenly it grew hotter. Or was he actually blushing? The Gerudo's face was very close to his own.

But Ganondorf didn't say anything. It actually looked like he was debating something. The prince had a strange feeling he knew what that debate was between.

"Do it. Do it. Do it," Superior began chanting. Ganondorf turned to him. "What?"

"Ah hell with it!" Ganondorf shouted; turning back to the prince and kissing him. Mewtwo smacked his forehead in frustration as Superior and the smashers all began whooping and cheering. Except for Young Link.

"Awww! Come on! Why do they get a moment? I wanna moment with Ness! Give me a moment with Ness!"

"Too early…for the stupid moment…stop…NOW!" Mewtwo screamed, scaring everyone.

_**Ch. Fifteen: A Fourth Situation At Hand**_

"I understand, of course, but all the same," Jeffrey said. "Nevertheless, with their ideas and my own, I think I may have something. Stay in hiding until I contact you. No communication, no nothing."

"But…what if Superior gets me?" Yoshi asked.

"We would know if that happened," Jeffrey said in reply.

"Or would you?" Kirby asked. "I mean, what if he decides to flaunt to you guys that he has all five hearts? Or what if he does die unlocking Armageddon?"

"Ummm…"

"Kirby…that's not the point!" Mewtwo shouted. "Even if he does decide to flaunt, Superior's _supposed_ to lose! They'd just find Yoshi's heart among the others! Now focus! And get me more coffee!"

_**Ch. Sixteen: A Deeper Connection**_

Nana entered the room. She gave a half smile to the doc. "Hello. Do you know where Zelda is?"

"I'm afraid not," Dr. Mario said honestly. "But if you want to wait here, I'm sure she'll be back."

Nana nodded, enjoying the lingering scent of the princess' perfume. "S-sure. I'll do that."

"Don't ever be afraid to talk to me," Dr. Mario said. "I'll be happy to listen, and it's my job. Besides—"

"I'm on to you!" Nana shouted suddenly. "I don't care what fake lies you use on me. I'm so on to you! You'll never win! Never!" She ran out.

Mewtwo resisted the urge to teleport to the wall and repeatedly bang his head on it. Dr. Mario blinked. "What'd I say?"

_**Ch. Seventeen: A Journey Through the Past**_

"You know, I can see those two hand in hand," Mario commented.

"Really?" Peach asked.

"Yeah. I mean, come on. Isn't it obvious the two _love_ each other?"

"Like the two of us?" Peach asked. Mario nodded. She glanced back. "Now that I think about it…"

"That's nice and all, but you completely ruined the moment!" Mewtwo shouted. "You're not supposed be discussing that! Focus!"

"What if we don't want to?" Mario asked. Mewtwo chose not to reply, but instead sigh and throw his coffee mug at the plumber.

"That's what happens. Now get me more coffee!"

_**Ch. Eighteen: A Holding of Faith**_

In the end, instincts won, and Young Link began marching towards the Gerudo.

"You sure you want to do that?" A voice, male, asked. Young Link turned, and tripped.

"Oww…how did I even_ do_ that!?"

"You alright?" Ness asked, holding out a hand. Young Link turned a deep red and took it, getting off the ground.

"Ha ha!" Falco shouted, grinning.

"Shut it, birdbrain!" Young Link screamed, throwing a bomb at the falcon. It was successful in blowing him up.

"Gah! That freaking hurt, kid!" Falco shouted, coughing. He was black with soot, which made a couple smashers laugh. He pulled his blaster out and aimed at the young Hero. "So, you wanna start something? Huh? Well its war now, punk! WAR I TELL YOU!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF HUMANITY, STOP IT!" Mewtwo screamed, throwing a full cup of coffee at both Young Link and Falco.

_**Ch. Nineteen: A Bond Unbroken**_

"I can see diversions, but that's it," Samus said.

"What do you see?" Luigi asked. The two looked to the map.

"I…I see…" Samus fell silent. "Crap! I forgot!"

"That's not good!" Luigi said.

Fox ran into the room. "Ha! Take that!"

"What was that for?" Samus asked, enraged.

The kitsune shrugged. "Don't know."

Mewtwo teleported up to Fox and hit him. "We're so freaking close to the end; now's not the time for this!" He hit Samus as well. "Focus people. _Focus!_"

_**Ch. Twenty: A Final Battle**_

Everyone headed back to Smash Mansion, feeling overjoyed that the battle was won, and the hearts were recovered. When they reached the Entrance Hall, they heard Mario screaming. Rushing into the lounge, they all blinked at the scene.

Pikachu, with Mario's voice, was running around in a circle. "AHHH! I'm a POKEMON!"

"Is that really _that_ bad?" Ness, with Marth's voice, asked.

"Oh shut up!" Pichu, with Pikachu's voice, shouted. "You're not the only one who's upset!"

"I'm human!" Marth, with Pichu's voice, shouted, jumping in glee. "I'm finally human!"

"I look ridiculous!" Mario, with Ness' voice, shouted. "I look totally ridiculous!"

Everyone else looked to Jeremy. "Uhh…Superior didn't mark the hearts, okay!? I had no idea who was who!"

"For the love of everything in existence!" Mewtwo screamed. "Fix them! Fix them _now_!"

_**Ch. Twenty One: A Final Straw**_

Pichu looked away, but everyone else cheered after Marth slammed his fist into the Hero's face for the second time. Ganondorf turned, touched beyond belief. "Do you even _hear_ what you're saying? Ganondorf has done more than you ever did! He wasn't the one spreading rumors, and acting like a little bitch! He wasn't the one strutting around ruining the plans of his fellow smashers! He wasn't the self absorbed bastard who thought he knew it all!

"He never once shown any hostile actions towards Young Link, he never helped Superior Hand in any way, shape, and form, and he was the one who saved my life and heart! I owe him more than anyone else in my life, and I will _not_ allow you to stand here and destroy him!

"And! And…!" Everyone was looking curiously as Marth fell silent. "Umm…crap! How'd the rest of the speech go?"

Laughter emitted as Mewtwo threw his coffee mug at the prince. "For goodness' sake! We went through this ten times beforehand, and you got it right!"

"Pressure of the moment?" Mario asked. "It happens you know!"

"It doesn't happen on _my_ set!" Mewtwo said. "Now clean that mess up and get me more coffee!"

_**Epi: A Not-So Forbidden Love**_

"It was actually—" Marth turned to face Ganondorf, but stumbled and fell forward instead; the Gerudo king catching him. "Gah!"

"What the hell was that!?" Mewtwo asked. "Never mind…keep going!"

"I…I can't!" Marth shouted. Ganondorf began laughing. "No seriously! I can't!"

"Awww come on! It's easy!" Ness said. "You just lean forward and…" The PSI user then proceeded to make out with Young Link. Everyone, minus Ganondorf, Marth, Mewtwo, and Mario began laughing. Mewtwo began twitching as the other three stared.

"Geez! Get a room you guys!" Mario shouted, breaking the two apart.

"That sounds like a good idea!" Young Link said; a little breathless. He grabbed Ness' hand and left. Ganondorf walked over to the wall, dropping Marth in the process, and began banging his head against it.

"That's not right!" He shouted.

"Is the older Link still that…enthusiastic?" Roy asked, slightly seductively, looking towards the Hero.

"Hell ya!" Link replied, grabbing Roy and leaving as well. Ganondorf began banging his head harder as the others laughed harder.

"It's still not right!" The Gerudo shouted.

"I'm…done," Mewtwo muttered. "I'm done. Forget this! I'm done!" With that, he teleported out of the room.

"He'll be back…right?" Luigi asked. "We're almost done with the movie!"

"I'll close the movie," Jeffrey offered. "Since all we have left is the Epilogue scene…anyone brave enough to get the two Links, Roy, and Ness?"

Two days later, the movie was finally done.

**Mario: And the movie was a five star success! x)**

**Jigglypuff: Heh, movie idea. That's rich. XD**

**Popo: I guess RoyalFanatic's still trying to test her humor. Well, **_**I**_** laughed. XD**

**Jigglypuff: A little too much? I dunno; it seemed like a good idea at the time. Still seems like a good idea. Let us know what you think!**

**Mario: And with this, **_**A Forbidden Love**_** officially closes. Until **_**The Game of Life**_

**Popo: For the final time, review!**


End file.
